Existence
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Allez en Enfer. Voici le nom de la boite de nuit gay la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. A la fois une insulte. Et une invitation...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Lys :** Bonsoir ! :-)

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie qui fête ses 18 ans !

**Lys :** Ca y est ! Elle est vieille !

J'étais censée écrire un OS mais disons que bah… ça a vite dérivé… en fic à chapitres -.-

**Lys :** C'est pourquoi la suite de _Papillon_ (pour ceux qui lisent) sera retardée de quelques semaines.

Voilà… Cette histoire est donc dédiée à jojo aquarius que j'aime fort et j'espère que cette histoire lui plaira autant qu'à vous :-)

**Lys :** Nous remercions Lily Joke pour sa correction…

… et aussi Soizic et Lady Rose pour avoir lu mes pages et m'avoir encouragée à continuer cette histoire. Même si vous êtes des relou les filles, je vous aime quand même :D.

**Lys :** Sans ces relou, t'aurait pas écrit la suite de ce truc, aussi…

Mouais pas faux… Bref !! Bon anniversaire Jojo !!! :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Existence

There'll be times  
When my crimes  
Will seem almost unforgivable  
I give in to sin  
Because you have to make this life liveable  
But when you think I've had enough  
From your sea of love  
I'll take more than another riverfull  
And I'll make it worthwhile  
I'll make your heart smile

_Strangelove_, Depeche Mode

**OoO**

Il se rappelait encore du visage de sa mère, le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il était homosexuel. Autant dire que sa mère ne fut pas ravie. Elle ne dit rien, raide et pâle, et il était parti sans ajouter un mot. Dans le fond, tout avait été dit. Tout se résumait dans ce mot long, compliqué, scientifique : Homosexualité.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Draco reconnaîtrait que ça s'était mal passé. Mais il préférait se dire que ça aurait pu être pire, qu'elle aurait pu hurler au scandale, crier de rage et le maudire jusqu'à la vingt-cinquième génération. Elle l'avait juste regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus, froide, distante, le visage un peu trop pâle, la bouche réduite en un trait sombre. Un air pincé, qui s'accordait avec son chignon serré et son corps raide. Nerveuse. Blessée.

Ce visage l'avait marqué, car il avait eu l'impression que c'était la première fois que sa mère le regardait vraiment. Dans le fond, Draco n'était pas un enfant désiré, sa mère avait été mariée à son père et ils avaient accomplis leurs devoirs conjugaux jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant naisse : lui. Draco Malfoy. Son père l'avait élevé comme lui-même avait été élevé, sa mère l'avait regardé de loin sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

Elle l'avait protégé, pourtant, pendant la guerre. Ou, du moins, elle avait essayé. Elle avait utilisé Severus Rogue, car elle-même ne pouvait pas agir. Ou, plutôt, elle ne voulait pas agir. Son devoir de femme mariée l'amenait à rester à sa place et à tout regarder de loin, la bouche close et les paupières à demi baissées.

Certes, elle avait contribué à la victoire de Harry Potter en le déclarant mort alors que son cœur battait encore, lui demandant à l'oreille si Draco était toujours vivant. Cela aurait pu passer comme de l'amour maternel, une inquiétude somme toute naturelle. Draco savait que c'était juste parce qu'elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir s'en tirer une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée. Et, dans le fond, ça avait marché : Draco les avait tiré d'affaire. Difficilement. Mais leur train de vie n'avait pas trop souffert.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise qu'il était pédéraste. Quel mot long et compliqué… Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi on devait qualifier les personnes qui aimaient les êtres du même sexe. Cela ne faisait pas d'eux des personnes différentes, pourtant. Mais il était bien connu que la différence effrayait. Répugnait, même. Il fallait bien un mot compliqué, difficile à dire et pas très joli pour qualifier ces mœurs déviantes. C'était presque une insulte.

Bref. Il ne portait pas de réelle attention à ce que les autres disaient. Personne ne savait qu'il aimait les hommes, cela ne regardait que lui. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à trouver un travail et à se réintégrer dans la société sorcière, ce n'était pas pour tout perdre à cause de quelques préjugés. La seule chose qu'il regrettait un peu, c'était l'éloignement de sa mère. Elle fuyait sa présence, dans le Manoir, dînait le moins possible avec lui, demeurait des journées entières dans sa chambre.

Peut-être pleurait-elle. Peut-être. Allez savoir.

Ce n'était pas son problème.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis quelques heures. Le regard vaguement tourné vers la fenêtre, Draco pensait à sa mère, enfermée dans leur manoir, à ce moment où il lui avait avoué son homosexualité. C'était étonnant qu'il pense à elle, de façon aussi spontanée. Cela lui arrivait rarement. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa mère, disons plutôt qu'elle lui était indifférente. Une ombre dans son enfance, un être qui devait être là mais qui n'en avait pas vraiment la volonté.

C'était peut-être parce que sa mère avait toujours été inexistante dans sa vie qu'il en était venu à aimer les hommes, ou alors peut-être que c'était naturel. Dans le fond, Draco n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les femmes. Le sexe avec elles n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec un homme, qu'importe le côté par lequel on la prenait. Draco ne se destinait pas à une vie banale avec une épouse et des mômes, il se voyait plutôt comme un éternel célibataire, cherchant le plaisir là où il pourrait en trouver. Pas à haute dose. Juste un peu. De temps en temps. Histoire de se donner l'illusion qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

Il poussa un soupir et regarda l'heure : sept heures moins le quart. Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les baisser vers la longue feuille de parchemin étalée sur son bureau. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'il travaillait à rédiger une énième page de son prochain grimoire, l'illustrant avec des schémas simples mais réalistes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal à la main et son esprit était aussi engourdi que ses doigts.

Suite à la guerre, Draco avait réintégré Poudlard et y avait passé une année avant de se lancer dans des études de médicomagie, se dirigeant très vite vers la branche des potions dont il devint le meilleur élément parmi la petite sélection d'étudiants parvenus à ce stade-là. À présent, à tout juste vingt-cinq ans, il était connu pour être un expert, ayant déjà signé un grimoire de potions.

Dans le fond, les étudiants qui se dirigeaient dans une telle branche avaient peu de choix quant à leur futur métier. Les meilleurs devenaient spécialistes et concoctaient des potions compliquées pour les grands instituts ou les particuliers. Les moins bons étaient embauchés par Ste Mangouste afin de préparer les breuvages, les niveaux de difficulté variant selon le niveau de ces personnes-là. Draco avait su se démarquer, il n'avait jamais travaillé à Ste Mangouste mais pour des particuliers. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les remèdes pouvant soigner ou atténuer les handicaps sensoriels, comme la surdité, et le grimoire qu'il avait écrit deux ans auparavant à ce sujet, regroupant tous les breuvages et sorts connus avait eu un franc succès, par la simplicité que Draco avait à expliquer les choses, à la fois par son écriture et ses dessins.

A présent, Draco se concentrait sur les problèmes que rencontraient les hybrides, ou plutôt les hommes et femmes qui, par un coup du hasard ou par naissance, se retrouvaient avec un corps mêlé à une autre espèce. Le cas du loup-garou était le plus connu, mais il y en avait d'autres, des personnes qui parvenaient à se transformer naturellement en animaux et parfaitement incapable de redevenir humaines sans aide extérieure. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se penchait sur ce problème, installé dans un laboratoire de Ste Mangouste. L'hôpital finançait ses recherches à condition qu'il forme deux étudiants au minimum, maigre prix à payer pour tout le confort et les moyens dont le médicomage disposait.

Le seul souci avait été que l'hôpital lui avait d'abord imposé des étudiants, des gamins dont les parents étaient aisés et subventionnaient l'établissement. Pour se débarrasser de ces petits merdeux, comme il les appelait si gentiment, il leur menait la vie dure, au point qu'ils finissaient par s'en aller. Au final, Draco choisit lui-même ses apprentis. Un garçon et une fille. Un androgyne aux cheveux vert et une obèse. Aussi bizarres que brillants.

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir. Il ne parviendrait pas à écrire une ligne de plus, il le savait. La nuit était tombée, ses deux apprentis devaient roupiller à moitié dans la salle d'à côté et s'entêter à vouloir continuer était inutile. Il posa donc sa plume et se leva, puis s'étira, avant de sortir de ce petit bureau où il entassait toutes ses affaires personnelles, à savoir ses dossiers multiples et ses recherches magiques. Il déboucha sur le laboratoire, plutôt spacieux. Les plafonniers diffusaient eu lumière chaude et douce dans la pièce. Malgré lui, Draco coula un regard attendri à ses deux apprentis, l'un penché sur son parchemin à gribouiller dessus tandis que l'autre, les bras croisés, somnolait. Le jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il formait leva les yeux de sa feuille et sursauta en le voyant.

« Paxton, réveille Andromaque. La journée est finie.

- Andros, debout là-dedans !

- M'appelle pas Andros…

- Allez la grosse, c'est pas l'heure de dormir. Debout là-dedans ! »

Paxton secoua sa collègue énergiquement et la fille, qui avait une sacrée bouée autour du ventre, poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Au début, Draco pensait que cette fille ne savait que manger et dormir, avant de voir qu'il y avait une intelligence plus grande que son tour de taille dans sa petite tête. Le fait qu'il prenne une sang-mêlé dans son équipe de cet acabit avait eu l'effet d'un scandale dans l'hôpital. Certes, elle n'avait aucune classe et la bouée qu'elle traînait autour de sa taille n'était guère gracieuse, mais le blond préférait travailler avec des personnes qui en avaient dans le crâne et non pas des frimeurs.

D'ailleurs, Draco Malfoy n'était pas connu pour être un enfant de cœur. Il ne traitait par cette gamine avec égard, soulignant fréquemment son poids trop important, et c'était peut-être cette franchise qui plaisait à la jeune fille. Il l'avait connue mal dans sa peau. Plus grosse encore. Le fait qu'il la prenne avec lui l'avait fait maigrir et elle semblait davantage s'accepter. Draco était certain que, s'il n'avait pas agi, elle n'aurait jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts potelés. Et Merlin savait comme elle était douée pour préparer les breuvages compliqués…

« J'en ai marre que tu m'appelles Andros. Mon nom, c'est Andromaque.

- C'est trop long. Et même le patron t'appelle comme ça.

- C'est mon supérieur, c'est différent. Toi, t'es qu'un minable peinturluré en vert. »

Autre chose qu'il aimait bien chez ces deux jeunes : cette faculté qu'ils avaient de se prendre la tête pour des motifs stupides et s'entendre très bien l'instant d'après. D'un autre côté, Paxton était un bon vivant. Quand on lui retirait ses pilules pour vomir et qu'on surveillait son alimentation. Et qu'on arrête de lui dire que son visage neutre faisait largement douter de la nature de son sexe.

« La journée est finie et vous avez cours demain. Allez dormir.

- On doit venir demain ?

- A trois heures. Aucun retard ne sera admis. »

Draco coula un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Paxton qui lui fit un sourire angélique. Cet idiot se débrouillait toujours pour arriver en retard, à cause de ses multiples emplois qu'il cumulait pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins, et également à ceux de sa petite sœur mise enceinte par un homme de passage. S'il n'était pas aussi efficace, Draco aurait fini par le virer. Mais ce gamin était trop doué pour qu'il se le permette. Et puis, il avait bien du courage. Il fallait le reconnaître.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le laboratoire était rangé et les deux apprentis prenaient leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Quand Draco eut verrouillé son bureau, il rejoignit Andromaque dans l'entrée, sa cape sur le dos et son sac sur l'épaule. Elle lui dit que Paxton s'était déjà enfui mais qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne soirée. Le blond haussa l'épaule et les fit sortir, afin de verrouiller le laboratoire.

« Monsieur, je peux prendre un jour de repos, vendredi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Y'a ma maman qui est malade et je vais aller la voir. Je n'aurai pas le temps ce week-end…

- D'accord. Tu lui souhaiteras un bon rétablissement de ma part. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux sombres brillant de mille feux. Draco lui proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle refusa : elle ne voulait pas lui faire perdre de son temps, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose. Certes, elle vivait dans un quartier douteux, mais qui pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme elle ? Elle faisait même peur au chien du voisin, c'était dire…

Ainsi, ils firent un petit bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à accéder à un large couloir bordé de cheminées. Ils s'y séparèrent, l'une entrant dans une cheminée la menant à un pub sorcier près de chez elle, l'autre atterrissant directement chez lui. Installer une cheminée dans un appartement était complexe mais terriblement utile. Cela lui évitait de voir la tête de ses voisins dans l'ascenseur et d'être obligé de monter les escaliers quand cette cage à oiseaux était en panne, ce qui arrivait régulièrement.

Il vivait dans ce logement depuis trois mois, privilégiant le confort et la simplicité à tout ce qu'il avait connu autrefois, à savoir le luxe et les meubles sophistiqués. Il en avait assez du Manoir, trop grand pour lui, et sa mère qui y errait comme un mauvais esprit. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, à peine trois chambres en plus du salon relativement grand. Mais cela lui suffisait.

Draco retira sa cape et la posa sur un fauteuil, ainsi que sa sacoche, puis il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Devant lui, le feu brûlait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, diffusant une douce et chaud lumière dans la pièce. Regarder les langues de feu lécher les morceaux de bois le berçait, cela avait quelque chose de relaxant. Il aurait presque pu somnoler si son esprit ne demeurait pas irrémédiablement clair. Il se sentait fatigué et, à la fois, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et il s'étendait sur tout Londres comme un lourd manteau. Draco se leva et se posta devant la vitre. Il vivait au dix-septième étage de son immeuble et, de là où il était, il pouvait voir la ville s'étendre sous ses yeux, ponctuée de petites lumières jaunes, comme des étoiles dans le firmament ténébreux. Cette vue lui donna envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter, de voler au-dessus de cette ville lumineuse, ne faire qu'un avec le vent violent qui soufflait dehors. Alors il ferma les yeux et, pendant quelques secondes, il s'imagina dans les cieux, survolant la capitale. Il se voyait au-dessus des immeubles, des ponts et des fleuves, il imaginait presque un balai entre ses jambes, le pommeau dans sa main, et les vents lui fouetter agréablement le visage…

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était chez lui, au garde-à-vous devant sa fenêtre, à rêvasser. Le cœur serré et amer, la bouche crispée et le corps tendu. Voilà la dure réalité : il était expert en potion, et non pas un oiseau libre qui pouvait aller là où il le souhaitait. Il n'était pas libre. Il était là. Dans cet appartement. Seul.

Alors, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, d'un désir d'évasion, il partit dans la salle de bain et se lava, puis il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il en ressortit presque méconnaissable, troquant la traditionnelle robe noire recouverte d'une blouse blanche des médicomages contre un jean noir et un débardeur noir. Il portait aussi des gants trop longs qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Ça lui donnait du style. Et ça cachait la Marque.

**OoO**

_Allez en Enfer_.

Voici le nom de la boite de nuit gay la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Draco était même persuadé qu'elle était connue des autres pays, vu qu'il avait déjà rencontré des étrangers qui ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais dans ces lieux de débauche.

Les personnes qui s'inscrivaient dans cet établissement juraient sous serment avant d'y entrer. Draco avait promis diverses choses, comme ne pas coucher avec qui que ce soit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, au risque de voir des furoncles apparaître sur son visage, d'après ce qu'un de ses partenaires lui avait dit, ou encore de ne jamais parler de ce qui se déroulait dans ce lieu. Cette dernière chose avait laissé l'homme sceptique, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Ici, rien n'était sérieux. Rien n'était fait pour durer et le regard des autres importait peu. Personne ne se moquait des débiles qui se déhanchaient sur la piste ou ceux qui se déshabillaient à moitié pour allumer leurs prétendants. Personne n'insultait les pourris qui venaient chasser des petits jeunes sans expériences ou les anciens mangemorts repentis.

Ici, rien n'avait d'importance. A part vivre. Exister. Faire comme si le monde, dehors, n'avait jamais existé.

Draco avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cette boite de nuit il y avait environ un an. Il cherchait un endroit où s'amuser, faire des rencontres sans lendemain, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Jusqu'au jour où il avait entendu parler de cette boite par un étudiant homosexuel qui en parlait à un de ses amis. Draco y était allé et avait découvert un établissement en ruine à la façade miteuse.

Avec un néon rouge, un peu bancal : _Allez en Enfer_. A la fois une insulte. Et une invitation.

Il souriait toujours quand il se trouvait devant cette boite de nuit qui n'avait absolument rien d'alléchant. Il s'avança vers la baraque, qui comportait un étage au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée. Draco entra et arriva dans un petit hall où se trouvaient deux vigiles postés devant des pupitres. Draco fouilla dans sa poche et tendit sa carte de membre. Le sorcier posté devant le pupitre regarda le nom, vérifia s'il était bien dans la liste du cahier posé devant lui, puis lui rendit sa carte et fit un léger mouvement de tête.

Draco passa les doubles portes, pas très loin du vigile. Un escalier en colimaçon se présenta à lui. Il descendit prudemment les marches, puis arriva dans une toute petite pièce. Il y avait une porte, derrière laquelle s'échappait un bruit fort apaisé par l'épaisseur des murs. Draco la passa. Et le bruit de la musique lui creva les tympans.

_Allez en Enfer_.

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna de façon peu gracieuse. Draco l'éteignit aussitôt et se leva, comme s'il était réveillé depuis dix minutes. De façon mécanique, il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de sa douche. Un jet d'eau froide lui glaça le corps, de façon aussi douloureuse que bienfaitrice.

Ça arrivait souvent, quand il allait dans cette boite de nuit. La plupart du temps, il dansait toute la nuit comme un possédé, avec un ou plusieurs partenaires. C'était ça qu'il aimait le plus : danser jusqu'à l'oubli. L'alcool aidait beaucoup, il oubliait tout ce qui composait son existence l'espace de quelques minutes, avant de retomber sur terre, le lendemain matin.

Pendant ce voyage, il arrivait qu'il s'égare. Qu'il aille trop près des étoiles. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un homme facile. Mais il finissait souvent par trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Pas toujours. Mais ça arrivait. Dans un hôtel miteux, dans des suites somptueuses. Un endroit où faire comme si le vide qui creusait son cœur n'existait pas. Une sorte d'oublie, mêlé au plaisir.

Puis, une fois l'acte fait, il s'en allait. Ou alors il s'endormait et repartait dès qu'il en avait la force. Le plus souvent, il ne revoyait pas ses partenaires. Certains exigeaient des explications, voulaient pousser leur relation. Sauf que Draco ne s'attachait à personne. Il dansait et baisait. Ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de former un couple avec qui que ce soit, les autres ne l'intéressaient aucunement.

C'était pour cela qu'il allait dans cette boite de nuit. Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui car rien n'était important, quand les portes de l'établissement étaient franchies. Personne ne pourrait dire ce qu'il y faisait et qui il fréquentait. C'était de ça, qu'il avait besoin : un endroit où tout était permis, sans limite. Coucher avec n'importe quel homme était permis. Un hôtel pas loin appartenait à une autre femme qui adoptait le même mode de fonctionnement que la boite de nuit.

Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie, à présent. Le travail la journée, et le soir, soit il rentrait chez lui, soit il allait danser. Une vie à la fois simple et cachée. Que personne ne connaissait.

« Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui Paxton ?

- Mrs Weasley veut vous voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, encore ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Fais-là rentrer. »

Paxton sortit du bureau et, quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Draco poussa sur le côté son parchemin, rangea sa plume dans le pot prévu à cet effet et indiqua au médicomage un des deux sièges placés devant son bureau. Elle s'y installa et démarra de suite.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Il parait que tu travailles sur les hybrides, en ce moment.

- Et alors ? En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- J'aurais besoin de certains éclaircissements sur les « hommes sirènes ».

- Il y a une bibliothèque ici, non ?

- J'ai besoin de tes recherches. Il se trouve que nous avons une patiente, là-haut, dont l'enfant est né avec une queue de poisson…

- Laisse-moi deviner : vous voulez opérer l'enfant. »

La médicomage ne répondit pas et Draco sut qu'il avait raison. Sans un mot, il récupéra son parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se remit à écrire. Il ne put le voir, mais le visage de la médicomage traduisit toute la colère qui montait en elle.

« Cet enfant va mourir !

- Un « homme sirène » ne peut pas mourir, à moins que vous ne le laissiez pas dans l'eau. Une opération pour lui rendre ses jambes le condamnerait et tu le sais très bien. Les chances qu'ils survivent sont minces et…

- Nous pouvons essayer ! Montre moi tes recherches, Malfoy, ou ce bébé sera condamné à vivre loin de sa mère ! Peut-être même qu'il mourra ! Peu de vraies sirènes acceptent d'élever ce genre d'enfant ! »

Lentement, Draco Malfoy leva les yeux vers Hermione Weasley, plantant son regard dans les yeux noisette de la médicomage. Il lui répondit d'une voix froide et traînante.

« Je vais t'expliquer la situation dans un langage cru, mais, j'espère, qui te permettra de comprendre un peu mieux la situation. Cet enfant est un monstre. Un être différent de nous. Et tu veux l'opérer afin qui nous ressemble. Sauf qu'il ne sera jamais comme nous, ce bébé : il aura des cicatrices immondes sur les jambes, il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants car, très chère, il est impossible chez les sorciers de modifier ou créer un sexe valide. Mais je ne t'apprends rien.

- Mal…

- De plus, sa peau aura un besoin croissant d'eau, au point qu'il passera la majeure partie de son temps dans une baignoire ou dans un lac. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il sera heureux, qu'il pourra s'intégrer à notre société ? Il passera sa vie à prendre des bains et à s'abreuver de potions pour ne pas se déshydrater trop rapidement, sans oublier qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. Mes recherches sur ces hybrides-là ne t'apporteront rien, puisque je cherche la raison de ce genre de transformations et non à sacrifier la vie d'enfants. Faites lui une opération pour transformer ses poumons en branchies, comme d'habitude, et ne jouez pas aux apprentis sorciers. C'est un monstre, certes, mais c'est surtout un bébé, et non un cobaye.

- Mais…

- La conversation est close. Bonne journée. »

Et Draco rabaissa les yeux vers sa feuille de parchemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione Weasley claquait la porte avec force. Quelle puérilité…

Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était ainsi. Les médicomages cherchaient de plus en plus à prouver leur valeur en faisant de nombreuses recherches ou tests qui ne rimaient à rien. Draco n'avait pas la science infuse, il était certain que beaucoup de choses pouvaient être améliorées, mais il y avait des domaines auxquels il ne valait mieux pas toucher. C'était le cas des « hommes sirènes », les rares cas opérés ayant passés une vie de misère. La plupart se suicidaient. Rares étaient ceux qui trouvaient une âme sœur et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait procréer, sans oublier que leurs jambes étaient souvent douloureuses et leur corps avait un besoin constant d'eau. Les potions à avaler ne réglaient pas tous leurs problèmes. Il valait mieux envoyer ces enfants dans les eaux, avec les autres sirènes, plutôt que de les voir mourir sur terre. Ils survivaient bien mieux sous les flots, malgré des problèmes respiratoires récurrents.

Beaucoup de médicomages voulaient pourtant changer ce genre d'habitude, ce qui ne rimait à rien, pour Draco. Hermione Weasley faisait partie de ces gens-là, qui tentaient de révolutionner le monde de la médicomagie. Cependant, pour cela, il lui faudrait faire de longues recherches sur un sujet donné, au lieu de passer son temps à opérer des malades et à essayer ensuite de jouer aux apprentis sorciers. C'était pour cela qu'elle venait fréquemment demander de l'aide à Draco, comme tant d'autres d'ailleurs, mais le blond refusait de leur passer ne serait-ce qu'une page de ses recherches, qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui : elles seraient forcément utilisées à de mauvaises fins, il préférait publier ses grimoires et pouvoir, au besoin, attaquer les mauvais médicomages qui utilisaient mal ses découvertes.

C'était sans doute pour ça que Draco se refermait sur lui-même, travaillant seul dans son laboratoire avec deux apprentis qu'il avait lui-même choisi : il ne voulait pas être utilisé par les autres médicomages et encore moins fréquenter des crétins pareils. Hermione Weasley était la pire d'entre eux, elle étalait son savoir et venait sonner à sa porte avec force et banderoles quand elle avait l'occasion de briller. Or, Draco était contre la plupart de ses tentatives : on ne forçait pas les schizophrènes à boire des potions pour faire disparaître les autres âmes de leur corps, vu que ça les rendait fous dans la grande majorité des cas, et on ne tentait pas d'éclaircir ou foncer la peau d'un bébé parce que la mère l'avait eu avec la mauvaise personne.

Tous ces savants fous l'exaspéraient au plus haut point, c'en était affolant. Il les fuyait comme la peste, ne fréquentant que les hommes et les femmes dignes d'intérêt qui mettaient leurs dons au service des malades et non à une quelconque révolution de la médicomagie. Un moyen de se mettre en valeur, de prouver son intelligence, au lieu de rester à leur place et faire leur travail…

Andromaque toqua à la porte puis entra, une grimace sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait ?

- Rien d'intéressant.

- Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Comme à chaque fois qu'elle repart d'ici. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Vous voulez du café ? Ça vous détendra les nerfs. »

Draco poussa un soupir et hocha la tête : cinq mois que cette fille travaillait avec lui et elle connaissait ses habitudes comme personne. Le café avait le don de le détendre, et même s'il le montrait peu, les confrontations avec Hermione Weasley avaient le don de l'énerver. Car il savait qu'elle reviendrait, encore et encore, espérant qu'il cède. Cette fille était d'un sans-gêne hallucinant. A Poudlard, elle était plus discrète, se basant sur ses propres recherches. Sauf que, à l'époque, elle avait le temps de passer des heures dans une bibliothèque, ce qui était bien moins le cas aujourd'hui. Les médicomages devaient faire un choix : la théorie ou la pratique. Draco avait choisi la théorie : il faisait des recherches. Hermione avait choisi la pratique : elle sauvait des vies. On ne pouvait faire les deux en même temps.

La porte de son bureau se rouvrit et son apprentie vint lui apporter son café, déposant la soucoupe puis la tasse sur le meuble.

« Merci, Andros.

- De rien. »

Puis, elle repartit, se dandinant sur ses jambes potelées. Tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, Draco se dit qu'il comprenait un peu pourquoi Mrs Weasley était aussi énervante. Sous prétexte qu'ils avaient été dans la même année à Poudlard et qu'il était loin d'être bête, elle se permettait de le harceler pour qu'il lui donne des informations. Il savait qu'elle venait aussi parce qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout : avec de telles relations, il était facile de l'exaspérer et le faire céder. Sauf que Draco était plus solide que ça et ce n'était pas une bonne femme qui allait le faire céder, loin de là.

Draco se sentit soudain fatigué. Il se massa le front et regarde l'heure. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de partir, loin de là…

**OoO**

De debout devant le grand miroir, Draco Malfoy se regardait. D'un point de vue général, il était correct. Beau, même. Relativement bien fait. Il fallait dire que Draco ne pratiquait plus aucun sport et qu'il mangeait peu. Il n'était pas maigre, mais fin. Pas musclé. Limite une fillette.

Il avait mis un pantalon blanc qui moulait ses jambes, sans pour autant coller sa peau de façon outrageuse. Un débardeur blanc masquait son torse et, comme souvent, il avait caché ses avant-bras. Cette fois-ci, il avait enfilé des bandelettes de tissu. Il ne voulait pas mettre de gants. C'était joli, et cela cachait la marque des ténèbres.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient laissés libres autour de son visage clair, son teint pâle s'harmonisant avec la couleur de ses vêtements. Et, au milieu de son visage, deux aigues-marines brillaient doucement.

Certains auraient pu le comparer à un ange. Une beauté nordique. Lui se voyait plutôt comme un cadavre. Un être errant dans un monde auquel il appartenait plus ou moins.

Après un soupir, Draco quitta sa chambre, un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce soir, c'était soirée « blanc ». Diverses personnes en avaient parlé, la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à la boite de nuit, une semaine plus tôt. Il arrivait que ce genre de thème soit organisé. Draco aimait se fondre dans la masse. Il s'était donc vêtu de blanc, en sachant qu'un certain nombre de clients ne seraient pas dans le coup. Lui, il serait comme les autres.

En plus beau.

En plus fin.

En plus triste.

Une fois ses chaussures mises, Draco sortit de son appartement qu'il verrouilla. Puis, il transplana et arriva à quelques pas de la boite de nuit. Il faisait frais pour un mois d'avril, il sentit de délicieux frissons parcourir son corps.

Comme d'habitude, il leva les yeux vers la bâtisse en ruine, où le nom de l'établissement, en néon rouge, était penché de travers.

_Allez en Enfer_.

Une insulte. Et une invitation.

Draco entra dans l'établissement et se dirigea naturellement vers le vigile de droite. Il fouilla dans sa poche et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa carte. Il serra les dents en jurant intérieurement et allait s'en aller quand une voix grave et indéniablement féminine retentit derrière lui.

« Laissez-le passer, c'est un habitué. »

Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire séducteur à la femme qui venait de parler au vigile. Il s'agissait de la patronne, une femme qui avait bien l'âge d'être sa mère. Pourtant, elle était encore fraiche et jolie, ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches argentées. Une cigarette à la bouche, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit une main vers lui, qu'il serra franchement.

« Bonsoir, Mme Nightingale.

- Bonsoir, jeune homme. Alors, on a oublié sa carte ?

- Je n'ai aucun secret pour vous. Vous êtes rayonnante, ce soir.

- Merci. Il faut bien que je me fasse belle, je suis la seule femme de cette maison. »

Aucune femme n'était admise dans l'établissement. C'était même des hommes qui faisaient le service. La patronne était la seule femme qui pouvait se déplacer dans cet endroit.

« Et puis, on reçoit du monde dans le restaurant, à l'étage. Quelle organisation, je te jure… c'est plus de mon âge, ça.

- Vous êtes encore jeune.

- T'as même pas envie de savoir qui est en train de dîner là-haut. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, sa cigarette entre deux doigts. Draco leva les yeux aussi et se demanda qui pouvait bien être là-bas.

La boite de nuit était organisée de la façon suivante : le premier étage était un restaurant chic où se retrouvaient des hommes plus ou moins connus qui voulaient dîner avec leurs amants dans le plus grand secret, pour la plupart. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une large salle où des gens plus ou moins ordinaires dînaient, accompagnés d'hôtes, tous aussi charmants les uns que les autres. Quant à la musique, elle se trouvait au sous-sol. De façon à ne pas importuner les grandes personnes qui se trouvaient en haut.

« Et c'est pas mon mari qui va m'aider, il déteste venir ici. Il parait qu'il se fait draguer par tous les mecs qui passent.

- Ils doivent le prendre pour un hôte.

- Mon mec n'a pas une tête de tapette ! »

Draco pouffa : cette femme était un sacré phénomène, quand même. Elle avait créé cet endroit pour les homosexuels et elle ne supportait pas qu'on prenne son mari pour un gay… Enfin, elle avait créé cet endroit quand son fils lui avait avoué aimer les hommes. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle avait suivi les avis de ses proches et avait voulu l'emmener chez un psychomage. Pour le soigner. Blessé comme jamais, son fils s'en était allé et elle avait créé cet établissement. Pour lui demander pardon.

Tout le monde l'aimait bien, cette bonne femme. Assez spéciale, certes, mais gentille. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui attirait la sympathie. Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des autres. De ces tapettes qui grouillaient de partout, s'arrêtant dans un coin pour échanger un baiser sulfureux, ou dînant aux chandelles à l'étage, leurs pieds se touchant de façon sensuelle. Ce n'était pas son problème, ça. Ça ne la regardait pas.

Qu'ils aillent au diable. Qu'ils aillent en Enfer.

Mme Nightingale lui avait raconté un jour pourquoi elle avait appelé sa boite de nuit comme ça. C'était sa belle-mère, qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle soit malheureuse parce que son fils était parti de la maison, qui lui avait donné l'idée. Qu'il aille en Enfer, avait-elle dit, honteuse d'avoir un petit-fils aux mœurs déviantes. Sauf que, l'Enfer, c'était ça. La vie quotidienne. Ces gens qui vous regardaient de travers parce que vous teniez une mauvaise main, parce que vous n'embrassiez pas la bonne bouche. Parce que vous n'aimiez pas le même sexe. C'était ça, l'Enfer. Mme Nightingale s'était dit que cet endroit qu'elle allait créer serait un Enfer. Pour ceux qui ne comprenait pas. Mais un paradis. Pour ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Et son fils lui était revenu. Il était venu en Enfer, il avait voulu connaître cet endroit dont tout le monde parlait. Il y avait trouvé sa mère. Qui l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Et il l'avait pardonnée.

« D'un autre côté, la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, il s'est fait draguer par un espèce de chinois bizarre. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que, non, ce n'était pas un hôte et que, de toute façon, personne ici ne vendait ses services. On n'est pas dans une maison close, mais une boite de nuit et un restaurant !

- Vous devez en voir de toutes les couleurs, ici.

- Oh, si tu savais… »

Elle eut l'air pensive. La patronne porta une cigarette à sa bouche, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Si tu savais… Il y a des personnes qui viennent ici… Si ça se savait, ça ferait scandale.

- Des gens comme moi ?

- Pire que toi. »

Elle leva les yeux sombres vers lui. Ils brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Elle était la seule ici à ne pas avoir fait de serment magique, elle savait tout ce qui se passait dans ses locaux et il suffisait d'un mot pour que la presse s'empare de l'affaire.

Elle savait trop de choses…

« Y'a des gens qui viennent ici, tu sais, des gens que tu ne penserais même pas voir dans ces lieux. »

Une aura de mystère entourait cette femme. Elle en avait vu, des choses, dans sa vie. Les hommes ne cessaient jamais de la surprendre, dans tous les sens du terme. Même maintenant qu'elle tenait cet établissement. Surtout depuis qu'elle le tenait.

Elle lui montrait la porte d'un coup de menton. Draco acquiesça, lui fit un sourire puis tourna les talons vers les deux portes closes qui menaient au sous-sol. Il les passa, puis descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétrait dans la discothèque sorcière et gay la plus célèbre et fréquentée d'Angleterre.

La pièce était immense, séparée par des murs, ce qui créait en tout trois salles. La plus fréquentée et la plus grande était la première. Draco ne s'était jamais aventuré dans les autres : celle des amoureux et celle gothique ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il préférait cette large pièce qui s'étendait à l'infinie, décorée dans les tons blancs et noirs, où une musique forte et entraînante transperçait les tympans pour envahir directement le cerveau et attirer les danseurs sur la piste.

Draco se dirigea vers le bar. La musique était tellement forte qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il regardait la foule, blanche la plupart du temps, avec quelques pommés habillés dans des couleurs différentes, certains embarrassés, d'autres indifférents. Mais la plupart des hommes présents dans la salle étaient en blanc, ce qui donnait un air étrange et féérique à la foule.

Une fois au bar, il voulut se tourner vers le barman pour demander un cocktail. Mais… quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Ses yeux voyageaient sur tous ces hommes en blancs, qui se pressaient autour du bar, cherchaient un visage connu ou dansaient comme des fou sur les pistes illuminées. Et ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur un homme. Un seul en particulier. Qui attirait son regard comme un aimant.

Il était assis sur un tabouret du bar, les genoux fléchis et les pieds sur le support du siège, son dos un peu vouté vers l'avant. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de se faire oublier, replié sur lui-même, un peu comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

Il avait des cheveux noirs ténébreux, un visage clair et bien dessiné. Il ne paraissait pas être bien grand.

Draco s'avança vers cet inconnu, oubliant son envie de cocktail et danse. Il cherchait son regard, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de voir. Jusqu'au moment où cet inconnu aux cheveux noir leva la tête, et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il avait des yeux verts. Pas vert marron, virant au doré. Des yeux verts. Comme des émeraudes. Brillants comme des pierres précieuses. Illuminant un visage masculin mais jeune, innocent.

Un visage qu'il avait connu, frappé. Vénéré. Hai.

Le visage de son pire ennemi. Qui semblait gêné d'être là, de le voir là.

Draco fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, un geste qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Il lui tendit la main. Doucement. Une paume dévoilée, des doigts alignés. Une invitation silencieuse.

Leurs regards se croisaient. Draco le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, sa main tendue vers lui. Le brun baissa les yeux vers cette main ouverte et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Puis, il releva la tête. L'air de dire : Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Mais il comprendrait plus tard. Alors il posa sa main dans celle de Draco. Une main chaude, qu'il lui avait refusée autrefois.

Les doigts pâles de Draco se refermèrent sur cette main et il le guida vers la piste de danse, au milieu de la foule qui dansait au rythme endiablé de la musique. Une fois perdu dans cette marée humaine, le blond se mit à danser et tenta de guider les mouvements gauches de son nouveau partenaire.

« Je ne sais pas danser. »

Il lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'il n'entendit ses mots. Alors Draco le prit dans ses bras, enlaçant sa taille et guida ses mouvements, tout en parlant à son oreille.

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas danser.

Ici, personne ne te regarde.

Rien n'est important. Ni ton nom, ni ce que tu fais dans la vraie vie.

Ici, tu peux faire ce dont tu as envie, danser avec qui tu veux, embrasser l'homme que tu désires. Personne ne sait que tu es venu ici à moins que tu ne le dises, personne ne peut savoir avec qui tu es en train de passer du temps.

Oublie tous ceux qui t'entourent. Tu n'es personne ici.

Alors danse. Ecoute. Et oublie.

**OoO**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait comme bêtise encore ? Merlin savait qu'il en avait fait, des bourdes, dans sa vie. Mais celle-ci…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, enfin ? Ce n'était pas son genre, ça, de danser avec… en même temps, il n'y en avait qu'un seul… un seul et unique…

« Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ?

- Relativement bien.

- Vous avez bonne mine, pourtant. Il faudra me donner votre secret ! »

Draco faillit répondre ironiquement qu'il suffisait de danser avec le sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre pour cela, mais il garda ses paroles, déjà parce qu'il avait honte, mais surtout parce que son serment magique l'empêchait de prononcer de telles paroles. Tant mieux, dans un certain sens.

« Vous allez travailler ?

- Non, juste récupérer quelque chose que j'ai oublié. Bonne journée. »

Et Draco sortit de la salle de repos, où il était passé pour prendre une tasse de café. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps là, sauf quand des personnes dignes d'intérêt s'y trouvaient, ce qui était rarement le cas. Il n'aimait pas se faire aborder comme c'était maintenant le cas par un médicomages qui vantaient sa personne de façon aussi ridicule. Le pire était quand c'était des femmes qui se trouvaient dans la salle de repos.

Draco n'aimait pas les femmes. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces êtres plus vils que les hommes les plus mauvais ou plus doux que le plus tendre des agneaux. D'un point de vue sexuel, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pour lui, un homme était bien meilleur, et ce n'étaient pas eux qui allaient lui faire le coup du bébé eu par accident. De plus, physiquement, il y avait trois catégories de femmes : celles qui avaient des baudruches à la place des seins, les normales et les moches. Draco n'appréciait que les normales, les deux autres types l'écœurant au possible. Et encore, il fallait qu'elles en aient dans le ciboulot, sinon il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

Tout en entrant dans son bureau, après être passé par le laboratoire, il se dit que les hommes n'étaient guère mieux que les femmes. Si ces harpies savaient se montrer insupportables, ces brutes avaient aussi le sens du désordre et de la connerie. Ils n'étaient guère mieux, dans le fond, la seule chose qu'ils avaient de plus étant un appareil trois pièces entre leurs cuisses.

En fait, Draco Malfoy portait peu d'estime aux autres, que ce soit ses collègues, des étrangers somme toute assez banals ou encore ses partenaires. Il n'éprouvait même pas de respect pour lui-même, ayant une imagine assez négative de lui-même. Les rares fois où il se disait qu'il était bien fait, qu'il était intelligent ou qu'il avait réussi, il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux vers son avant-bras pour que toute idée positive disparaisse de son esprit.

Il n'était qu'une ordure. Un être abominable, pas fichu d'accorder une descendance à sa prestigieuse famille. Un homme à demi-accompli, aimant ses semblables, l'espace d'une nuit. Un ancien mangemort, dont le bras était taché à jamais par une marque indélébile.

Un homme tout juste bon à écrire des bouquins de potions et sortilèges. Qui finirait ses jours dans les vieux livres.

C'était ce qu'il se disait, tout en buvant sa tasse de café, le regard perdu dans Londres qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La fenêtre lui dévoilait une ville froide et fatiguée. Viendrait les beaux jours et elle reprendrait vie.

Pendant un cours instant, il pensa à sa soirée. A cet homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux verts… Son ennemi de Poudlard, celui qui devait tous les sauver…

Harry Potter.

Il comprenait pourquoi Mme Nightingale paraissait aussi troublée. Elle en avait vu, des hommes, dans son établissement. Mais jamais celui-là. Et si on savait qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit, aucun doute que cela ferait scandale : il était fiancé à Ginny Weasley depuis la fin de la guerre et il était inimaginable que le Survivant, le Sauveur, Harry Potter puisse avoir des mœurs déviantes.

Impensable.

Inadmissible.

Incorrect.

Alors pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas été étonné de le voir là ? Pourquoi lui avait-il tendu la main avec autant de naturel, et pourquoi ce crétin, qui la lui avait refusée autrefois, l'avait posée dans la sienne ? Pourquoi avait-il dansé comme un fou avec lui, l'avait tenu par la taille au bar alors qu'ils enchaînaient les verres d'alcool, avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur la piste et s'y enflammer jusqu'à l'oubli…

Pourquoi avait-il envie d'y retourner…

De prendre à nouveau dans ses bras…

De voir à nouveau ses yeux verts et brillants…

Son air perdu…

Et son corps…

Si proche…

Si tentant…

**OoO**

Il était là, encore. Avec les mêmes vêtements sombres. Cela faisait trois jours que Draco n'avait pas mis les pieds dans les boites de nuit, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène qui semblait s'être déroulée la veille.

Le brun était toujours assis sur son siège surélevé, les jambes pliées et cet air mi-gêné, mi-apeuré sur le visage. Comme si sa place n'était pas dans cet endroit, parmi tous ces hommes qui jetaient de vagues regards sur lui, certains s'attardant, d'autres l'oubliant.

Quand il le vit, Draco ne sut quoi faire. Il voyait des prétendants chuchoter, se tester, ne sachant s'ils devaient aller vers lui ou non. Peut-être serait-ce la chance de leur vie. Peut-être que non. Peut-être se trompaient-ils. Peut-être avaient-ils raison.

C'était une sorte d'accord, mais tacite. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel, ni d'écrit, ou dit, mais c'était ainsi : personne ne prononçait le prénom de l'autre. Jamais Draco n'avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Soit il était interpelé, soit on venait le voir directement. Et ce jeune homme prostré sur sa chaise, bien qu'éveillant la curiosité ou l'envie, n'évoquait aucun nom pour Draco. Seule la lumière du jour pourrait l'éclairer sur ce nom, mais pour le moment, l'obscurité mêlée aux éclats de lumières violents de la pièce effaçait ces lettres si souvent assemblées de son esprit.

Il n'y avait plus que le visage blessé du brun, ses cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés et ses mains nerveuses. Et son envie de lui, de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner sur la piste, l'aider à mouvoir son corps maladroit, tenant sa taille et relevant son visage.

Alors Draco s'avança vers lui, comme guidé par une seconde âme. Le regard vert émeraude de l'autre rencontra le sien, et s'y accrocha. Un peu comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis, le blond tendit sa main, et l'autre y posa la sienne, sans briser leur lien visuel. Draco pouvait presque sentir les regards énervés ou déçus de ces prétendants qui n'avaient pas osé faire un pas vers cet étranger.

De façon presque naturelle, Draco referma les doigts sur la main du brun et l'emmena avec lui sur la piste de danse. Au milieu de la foule qui se déhanchait, il le guida dans une danse dynamique, lui faisant peu à peu oublier ces limites qu'il s'imposait de lui-même, ces limites qui empêchaient son corps de bouger à sa guise.

Bientôt, le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la musique, suivant les mouvements du blond, qui admirait son visage abandonné avec ardeur. Il était beau, autant l'avouer. Une beauté étrange, peu commune. Pas celle des hommes androgynes ou des mâles viriles. Celle de ceux qui se trouvaient entre les deux, le visage indéniablement masculin, mais les traits fins, presque enfantins. Plus beau encore quand il avait lâché toute prise sur le présent.

Ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Son souffle court. Ses joues rougies par la danse et l'ambiance surchauffée. Ses pieds qui si près des siens, son corps si proche du sien…

L'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras était un objet de désir.

Soudain, la musique changea. Heure des slows. Draco d'arrêta de danser et poussa un gémissement de dépit. En face de lui, le brun semblait retomber sur terre et il l'interrogea du regard. Draco lui prit la main et il sortit de la foule, suivant d'autres couples qui ne voulaient pas non plus entendre cette musique niaise à souhait. Ils se faufilèrent vers le bar et Draco commanda deux cocktails.

Le brun se mit naturellement contre lui alors que Draco passait un bras autour de sa taille. Et il resta à sa place quand le barman leur tendit leurs verres qu'ils burent en silence, écoutant la musique lente et douce qui détendait un peu l'atmosphère, consacrée à des couples plus ou moins officiels.

Plus ou moins cachés.

Aux amoureux.

Amours interdits…

Ils enchaînèrent les verres. Un. Puis deux. Puis trois… des verres d'alcool, plus ou moins forts. Draco sentit le bras du brun, d'abord sagement posé sur sa propre taille, se déplacer pour entourer les hanches du blond, ce qui les rapprocha un peu plus. A vrai dire, ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et leurs corps se réchauffaient au contact de l'autre.

Draco ne trouvait pas ces gestes étranges. Il avait l'impression de protéger son partenaire. Des regards étaient posés sur eux, des mains aventureuses et des corps empressés avaient tenté de lui prendre cet étranger brun, ce gamin pommé, qui gardait les yeux baissés ou levés vers lui, sans doute apeuré à l'idée d'être abordé par un étranger.

Et c'était peut-être pour cela que Draco le tenait, qu'il se montrait aussi protecteur : le brun était venu ici pour il ne savait quelle raison, et à l'évidence, il assumait mal son choix. Peut-être se serait-il enfui si un autre que lui l'avait abordé et emmené sur la piste de dance. Peut-être se serait-il débattu si un autre avait entouré sa taille.

Alors qu'il était fiancé. Promis à un beau mariage. A une femme, et de beaux enfants.

Et il était là, dans les bras de son ennemi d'école, à boire des verres contre lui, avec tant de naturel que c'en était déroutant.

Rien n'avait d'importance, ici. Que ce soit la personne avec qui vous dansiez ou avec laquelle vous vous enivriez.

C'était pour cela que l'autre le suivit quand Draco voulut danser à nouveau. Quand Draco l'emmena, la tête ivre, pour oublier sa vie à bord du son endiablé qui leur crevait les tympans.

Parce que seul le moment présent avait de l'importance…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Salut les jeunes !

**Lys :** Coucou :).

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 20 juin 2010 ! Et comme certains le savent, c'est le jour de mon anniversaire !

**Lys :** En effet, Didi Gemini fête aujourd'hui ses 19 ans ! Elle devient vieille Oo.

… Merci.

**Lys :** Je t'en prie :).

Donc, pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de poster non pas un, mais deux chapitres !

**Lys :** Un chapitre d'Existence et un autre de Papillon, pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

C'est mon anniversaire et c'est moi qui fais les cadeaux… Non mais je te jure, ou va le monde…

**Lys :** XD Nous dédions ces deux chapitres tout spécialement aux pauvres lycéens qui passent leur bac actuellement.

Pour info, j'ai obtenu ma première année en licence d'histoire !

**Lys :** … Nan mais on s'en fout, on parle pas de toi mais des bacheliers è.é !

… T_T

**Lys :** Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira.

:-)

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Les lendemains de soirée étaient toujours difficiles. Draco avait beau engloutir de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois, passer sous la douche froide et boire du café, il avait souvent du mal à émerger. Enfin, physiquement, il était correct : rien ne laissait entendre qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire la fête. Mais dans sa tête, c'était un tout autre combat.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était allé de main morte, en même temps. C'était tout juste s'il avait dansé, s'étant placé au bar, sur un siège surélevé, afin de boire tout à son aise. Le prix des verres était peu élevé et, magiquement, ils étaient comptabilisés, de façon à ce que la note soit faite à la fin du mois. Cela permettait au client de ne pas s'embarrasser avec de l'argent, mais d'un autre côté, la plupart n'avait pas réellement conscience du nombre de consommations et la note était souvent salée. C'était notamment le cas pour Draco qui avait tendance à se laisser aller les soirs où il venait dans la boite de nuit, et il était suffisamment galant pour ne pas faire payer ses partenaires. Et vu que Harry buvait autant que lui…

Son visage s'assombrit. Harry. Harry Potter. Il avait encore dansé avec lui. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il ne dansait qu'avec lui, dans la boîte de nuit. Draco l'avait rencontré par trois fois, et lors de ces soirs-là, ils dansaient ensemble toute la nuit, se reposant quelques instants pour boire quelques verres puis repartir sur la piste. Potter le suivait à chaque fois, et sans échanger un mot avec lui.

A la réflexion, ils n'avaient jamais parlé, là-bas. La seule fois où ils avaient échangé quelques mots, c'était quand Potter lui avait avoué ne pas savoir danser. Puis, il n'y avait plus rien eu. Draco agissait et Potter suivait, demeurant contre lui, sans jamais le lâcher. Draco aurait pu trouver cette attitude exaspérante s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée naturelle. En effet, le brun n'adoptait aucune résistance et, quand ils dansaient, il arrivait à s'adapter à ses mouvements, tantôt sages, tantôt sensuels. Ses yeux verts s'accrochaient aux siens, ses joues rougissaient quand il était trop tentateur… un peu comme si Draco avait trouvé son double, malgré les maladresses de son partenaire et sa gêne apparente.

Et c'était peut-être dû au fait que Harry recherchait la même chose que lui : l'oubli. Une nuit où il pouvait oublier qui il était, et danser avec son pire ennemi d'école. Quelle ironie… ils avaient passé leur temps à se taper dessus, à Poudlard, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant à danser ensemble dans une boîte de nuit sorcière et gay. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à aller voir ailleurs. Quand Draco arrivait et qu'il voyait Potter, ce dernier le regardait intensément, comme s'il lui parlait avec ses yeux verts : emmène-moi danser. Et le blond n'avait pas envie de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimait le silence de Potter, sa façon de rester près de lui et de siroter un verre sans rechigner, sans montrer de signe d'agacement. Ses précédents partenaires n'aimaient pas cette manie qu'il avait de s'enivrer ainsi et de retourner se déhancher après, se transformant alors en un être de luxure.

Sauf que Potter, quand il en faisait de même, devenait lui aussi un être de désir…

Draco poussa un grognement plaintif. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce fichu Survivant, à ses yeux et à son corps. Il n'était pas mal, autant l'avouer. Son travail d'auror avait fait mûrir son corps de gringalet. Ses vêtements lui allaient bien et épousaient les formes de son corps. Il avait aussi un joli visage. En somme, il était attirant, et jamais il n'avait vu cette peste de Potter comme quelqu'un d'attirant. Ni même quelqu'un de sexué. Il y avait des gens, comme ça, qui ne pouvaient pas avoir de sexe ou de vie sexuelle, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. C'était comme imaginer Rogue, Granger ou encore Lovegood avec une vie sexuelle, ce n'était pas possible. Potter, c'était pareil.

Et pourtant, il était désirable.

Du moins assez pour que Draco, malgré ce fait, retourne régulièrement à la boîte de nuit. Cette fois-ci, Potter n'y était pas. Draco était allé danser et s'était fait aborder. Mais aucun homme n'avait éveillé sa curiosité et il avait passé la fin de la soirée à boire, jusqu'au moment où il était rentré chez lui. Il aurait pu se trouver quelqu'un pour passer la nuit, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait eu une journée exécrable, la veille, une dispute avec sa mère puis avec son supérieur.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il avait espéré voir Potter, en pensant que sa présence lui remontrait le moral. Mais mince alors, il devait détester cet homme, le haïr, et au contraire, il éprouvait du désir et du plaisir à danser avec lui, alors que son contact aurait dû l'écœurer au possible. Il avait été son ennemi, la cause de leur déclin et de ce tatouage indélébile sur son avant-bras. Il aurait dû se moquer de lui, lui renvoyer toute sa dégoutante timidité à la figure. Au lieu de ça, il le prenait dans ses bras…

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Là résidait la magie de ce lieu : les haines s'effaçaient, laissant place au désir de liberté. Désir et liberté. Envie de le toucher, de le sentir contre soi. De faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant.

Tendre sa main. Serrer la sienne entre ses doigts. Avoir son regard posé sur lui.

Comme si tout était normal.

Comme s'il n'avait pas repoussé sa main, autrefois. Son amitié. Son être. Tout ce qu'il représentait.

« Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui Paxton ?

- Venez voir, y'a un truc bizarre dans le chaudron.

- Lequel ?

- Le numéro vingt. »

Draco Malfoy poussa un nouveau soupir, en se disant que la journée serait longue. Il allait devoir traîner sa mauvaise humeur et son léger mal de tête une bonne partie de la matinée, le temps que les effets de sa gueule-de-bois disparaissent définitivement. Tout comme ce sentiment de déception qu'il traînait depuis cette nuit, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter.

Léger sentiment. A peine senti. Mais déception quand même…

**OoO**

D'un œil vague, Draco regarda la photographie, détaillant rapidement la jeune fille qui se trouvait dessus. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, peut-être un peu moins. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait un air innocent, doux et tranquille. Mais c'était une impression trompeuse, Draco le savait bien.

C'était la grande lubie de sa mère depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son homosexualité : toutes les deux semaines environ, elle lui envoyait la photographie et le profil détaillé d'une femme prête à être mariée. La précédente était plus âgée que Draco, et là, elle était bien trop jeune pour lui. Mais le principal défaut de cette fille-là était qu'elle était justement une femme, et non pas un homme. Il se dit que sa mère devrait lui trouver des jeunes hommes prêts à être mariés, cela aurait plus d'effet, mais elle se bornait à essayer de lui trouver une fiancée.

A la limite, Draco aurait pu se marier avec une gentille fille, lui faire un gosse et mener en parallèle sa propre vie, ses propres aventures. Après tout, vu les moyens dont il avait hérité de son père, elle n'aurait pas à se plaindre. Son rôle se limiterait à élever leur enfant, un fils de préférence, comme le faisaient toutes les épouses de la haute société sorcière. Mais Draco ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. Avoir un enfant ne le dérangeait pas, c'était même une sorte de rêve un peu secret, mais s'embarrasser d'une femme, non merci. Il préférait rester célibataire et libre. Mener sa petite vie dans son laboratoire, faire ses recherches, et vivre de ce qu'il gagnait chaque mois.

Draco reposa la photographie sur le bureau et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers les enfants. En effet, malgré son éducation, son caractère et l'impression qu'il donnait, Draco avait toujours aimé les enfants. Etant fils unique, il avait peu fréquenté de jeunes enfants, mais il avait toujours été intrigué et, en grandissant, il avait encore plus éprouvé l'envie d'en avoir un. Ce n'était pas comme acheter quelque chose, posséder un objet. C'était… plus complexe que ça.

Dans le fond, sa vie ne rimait à rien. À une époque, il se devait d'être la copie conforme de son père, et aujourd'hui, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il consacrait ses jours à ses recherches et quelque unes de ses nuits au plaisir. Un schéma bien simple, qui montrait à quel point son existence était misérable : il s'enfonçait dans son travail et levait de temps à autre la tête, histoire de vérifier s'il était bien vivant et non mort devant son bureau en bois verni.

Plus d'une fois, il avait été tenté d'aller dans un orphelinat et y prendre un enfant. N'importe lequel. Le plus jeune et le plus malheureux qui soit. Il rêvait de lui donner une vie, de lui apporter ce que lui n'avait pas reçu : de l'attention, de l'amour, de la tendresse. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un homme réputé pour être doux, mais il avait envie de changer, de rendre une vie autre que la sienne plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Se rendre un peu utile, donner de lui-même. À un enfant, abandonné dans un triste orphelinat parce que le destin n'avait pas voulu de lui.

Cela lui donnerait la sensation qu'il serait pardonné. Pardonné d'avoir cette marque sur l'avant-bras, d'avoir participé au meurtre de Dumbledore, d'avoir fait rentrer tous ces mangemorts dans Poudlard…

Juste se rendre utile… prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi pourri qu'il en avait l'air, qu'il n'était pas juste bon à boire et baiser comme une bête…

Précisément. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais franchi le pas, qu'il n'était jamais allé dans un orphelinat : il était incapable de passer plus de six jours sans aller dans cette boîte de nuit. Il était incapable de se fixer avec quelqu'un, ou de cesser de chercher des coups d'un soir. Et boire jusqu'à l'oubli… Il était trop mal dans sa peau pour cela, pour espérer être un bon parent. Il ne pouvait rendre un bébé heureux, alors que lui-même n'était bon à rien…

« Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui, Andros ?

- Paxton va chercher le déjeuner chez le traiteur moldu au coin de la rue, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Oui. Comme d'habitude.

- D'accord. »

Draco se massa le front, alors que la porte de son bureau se refermait. Plus les années passaient, et plus il se sentait vieillir, alors qu'il était encore dans la fleur de l'âge. A peine vingt-cinq ans et il avait l'impression d'en avoir dix de plus. Dans un sens, il en avait vécu de choses, assez pour être lassé de tout, et de n'avoir quasiment aucun but dans la vie. A part travailler, oublier son ennui, et essayer de se rendre un peu utile par ses recherches.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Et, pendant quelques secondes, il pensa à Potter. Potter fiancé, qui aurait de beaux enfants, avec une jolie femme.

Potter, avec lequel il avait dansé toute la nuit, oubliant la médiocrité de son existence dans ses yeux verts…

**OoO**

Draco prit ses affaires puis quitta son bureau. Il traversa le laboratoire et y jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, vérifiant si tout était en ordre, ce qui était le cas. Andromaque et Paxton ne laissaient jamais de bazar derrière eux, ce qui était une qualité indéniable. Pour avoir connu d'autres apprentis avant eux, Draco pouvait certifier que la majorité des étudiants était incapables de ranger leurs affaires sans qu'il n'ait à l'exiger. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, ces deux là étaient serviables, agréables et respectueux. L'idéal, pour un chercheur à St-Mangouste, obligé de prendre des apprentis pour être rémunéré…

Une fois le laboratoire fermé, Draco entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Il traversa quelques couloirs afin de quitter le département de recherche, là où se trouvaient tous les laboratoires. Il arriva dans une sorte de salle qui servait surtout d'accueil. Une sorcière était toujours présente derrière son bureau, jouant les intermédiaires entre les chercheurs des laboratoires et les visiteurs. Un travail peu contraignant, du moins quand les chercheurs n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour un motif quelconque, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Il allait passer devant le bureau de la secrétaire quand il eut une vision d'horreur : son supérieur hiérarchique, le terrible William Pathos, était en train de discuter avec Harry Potter. Draco serra les dents et regarda le Survivant, avec du désir et de la colère mêlés dans ses yeux bleus.

Harry Potter paraissait différent. Peut-être à cause de la lumière blafarde, ou était-ce ses vêtements, les robes typiques des aurors, qui lui donnaient un aspect assez classe, mais banal, par rapport aux vêtements de la boîte de nuit. Rares étaient les sorciers qui portaient des robes dans ce genre de lieu : les vêtements moldus étaient tellement plus sexy que ces robes, et tellement plus aisés pour se mouvoir…

Potter avec son pantalon foncé et sa chemise ivoire… Potter avec son pantalon foncé et son tee-shirt noir…

Potter et ses yeux verts envoutants… Potter et ses mains chaudes et fortes en même temps…

Son supérieur se retourna et vit le médicomage. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il appela le jeune homme.

« Malfoy ! Venez par ici, s'il vous plait. »

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, Potter tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Draco ne lut rien d'étrange dans ses yeux, ni étonnement, ni désir, ni gêne. Comme si c'était normal de le voir là, comme si c'était normal qu'ils se rencontrent, après les nuits qu'ils avaient passées à danser, après toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées à se détester.

Draco s'avança vers eux à reculons, peu emballé à l'idée de voir Potter. Il était comme un fantasme, un rêve qui peuplait certaines de ses nuits, et non pas un être réel, de chair et de sang. Potter avait toujours été cela, pour lui. Un rêve. Pas un homme…

« J'aurais besoin de vos services.

- Ma journée est terminée.

- Mr Potter est sur une affaire de trafic d'hybrides et il aurait besoin de vos lumières.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Quelles sont vos disponibilités, Mr Potter ?

- Demain, ce serait le mieux pour moi.

- Bien. Libérez une ou deux heures dans votre emploi du temps, Malfoy, ça vous fera du bien de sortir un peu le nez de vos chaudrons. Mr Potter, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose de passionnant… »

Et Mr Pathos prit le Survivant par le bras, le traînant derrière lui sans ménagement. Tout en les regardant s'éloigner, Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : son supérieur était ainsi, il n'écoutait pas ce que les autres disaient. Il ne semblait nullement gêné à l'idée que Potter et Malfoy aient été ennemis à l'école, et que le père de ce dernier ait voulu tuer leur héros national. C'était une des caractéristiques de cet homme : cette façon qu'il avait de passer outre les relations entre les personnes, pour ne voir que l'essentiel. Et là, cet essentiel, c'était que Potter avait besoin de Malfoy.

Draco rentra donc chez lui. Il alla à la boîte de nuit, dans l'espoir que, peut-être, Potter viendrait l'y rejoindre. Mais il ne vint pas. Et Draco trouva un maigre réconfort dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun. Aux yeux verts, tirant sur le marron.

**OoO**

Harry Potter fut devant le laboratoire à onze heure tapante. C'était Paxton qui l'en avait informé : ayant apporté une lettre à la secrétaire afin qu'elle l'envoie, il avait discuté quelques minutes avec un camarade de classe et il était revenu au laboratoire. Entre temps, Potter s'était posté près de la porte. Paxton lui avait demandé s'il avait frappé, le Survivant lui avait répondu que, en effet, il l'avait fait, mais que Malfoy avait sans doute envie de le faire poireauter donc il ne lui avait ouvert.

Ce qui était en effet le cas : Draco avait ordonné à Andros de ne pas ouvrir, il le ferait lui-même quand il aurait terminé avec sa potion. Paxton entra donc et informa le médicomage que Harry Potter se trouvait sur le pallier, Draco lui demanda de lui dire qu'il en avait pour cinq minutes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco sortit enfin et découvrit que Potter était toujours là, l'attendant patiemment en se dandinant sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches. Le brun lui fit un léger sourire et le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour, Malfoy. Ça fait longtemps.

- En effet. »

A peine quelques jours. A peine.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tes lumières.

- Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin.

- On va déjeuner ? »

Non. Dans le fond, c'était toujours le même. Cette même innocence dans le regard, sur son visage d'homme, cachée par son assurance tranquille, qu'il s'était forgée avec les années.

« C'est toi qui paye.

- Evidemment. »

Ils allèrent donc dans un restaurant pour déjeuner. Pas très loin de Ste-Mangouste, il y avait une galerie marchande sorcière avec quelques magasins et quelques boutiques. Potter l'emmena dans un restaurant assez simple mais où les repas étaient bons. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, dans une ambiance assez sereine, où ils parlèrent beaucoup.

De tout et de rien. Des Weasley, de la Gazette, du Quidditch… De Granger, des prochaines élections, de Poudlard…

Potter répondait à ses piques sans jamais vraiment s'énerver, même quand il disait que sa meilleure amie était vraiment exaspérante avec sa manie de venir dans son bureau à n'importe quel moment pour essayer de lui piquer ses recherches, ni quand il dénonça le dernier produit des jumeaux Weasley, quelque peu dangereux pour les jeunes enfants. Et Malfoy non plus ne se fâchait pas non plus quand Potter parlait de sujets sensibles, comme Azkaban ou la poursuite des mangemorts en liberté.

En fait, parler avec Potter, c'était assez agréable, car il n'était pas prise de tête. Certes, ils s'échangeaient des vannes, mais c'était assez reposant, bien loin des conversations que Draco avait avec ses collègues de Ste-Mangouste. Et puis, ça changeait un peu de sujet, Draco découvrait d'autres mondes que celui des malades et des recherches. Harry Potter n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très intellectuel ni de vantard, donc il ne parlait pas dans des termes très recherchés, allant à l'essentiel. Et, ça, Draco aimait. Aller à l'essentiel en laissant le superflu de côté. C'était rafraichissant. Potter ne voulait pas lui en mettre plein la vue, juste discuter.

Ils ne parlèrent des recherches de Draco qu'au moment du dessert. En effet, l'auror était sur une affaire de trafic d'hybrides, un savant mélange entre des êtres humains et d'autres espèces animales, aussi bien les cheveux que les félins ou les poissons. Il avait besoin des connaissances de Draco sur le sujet, notamment comment il était possible de créer de telles chimères, quels matériaux étaient utilisés et quel était l'âge idéal pour faire ces transformations. Draco accepta de l'aider à condition que tout reste confidentiel, ce que Harry accepta.

Ils se quittèrent vers une heure de l'après-midi. Le temps passait vite et Draco n'avait pas vu les aiguilles tourner. Quand ils se quittèrent, Draco se dit qu'ils n'avaient même pas parlé de la boîte de nuit. Il était impossible de raconter ce qui se passait dans l'établissement à une autre personne, même cliente, mais il était possible de parler de ce qu'on avait fait avec la personne concernée. Ayant passé de longues heures avec Potter, Draco aurait pu lui parler de cela. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Car Potter n'avait jamais mentionné le fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà revus auparavant.

Dans le fond, ils s'étaient vus, c'était tout. Ils n'avaient quasiment jamais parlé, Draco ne savait quasiment rien sur Harry, lisant peu la _Gazette du sorcier_, et c'était réciproque. Ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, là-bas. Ici, c'était différent. C'était le monde réel, où il était auror, fiancé. Et Draco était médicomage, célibataire.

Pourtant… le voir en vrai lui fit du bien. Même s'il ne savait dire pourquoi…

**OoO**

La musique était trop forte. Presque trop violente. Draco se demanda bien ce qui était passé par la tête de cette vieille folle de Mme Nightingale d'avoir organisé une soirée « gothique ». Ils n'avaient plus quinze ans, c'était fini l'âge où ils pouvaient encore se déguiser pour s'amuser. Il était hors de question que Draco mette toutes ces breloques en métal ridicules à souhait, même pas en rêve. Certes, certains portaient très bien ces horreurs de pacotilles, mais d'autres étaient tout simplement ridicules.

La plupart du temps, tous les clients étaient mis au parfum quand il y avait des soirées à thème et la grande majorité jouait le jeu, ceux qui refusaient de se plier aux exigences se retrouvant la plupart du temps mis de côtés. Sauf quand ils étaient canons. Les canons, ça ne se mettait pas de côté, bien au contraire.

Draco faisait partie de ces hommes-là : qu'importe comment il était habillé, dans le thème où non, son corps était suivi par les regards soit envieux, soit emplis de désir. Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau, parvenant à se trouver une multitude de défauts quand il se regardait franchement dans un miroir, mais il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet aussi bien aux hommes qu'aux femmes.

De façon presque mécanique, Draco se dirigea vers le bar. Il chercha son partenaire des yeux, cet homme qui partageait ses soirées. Mais il ne le vit pas. Encore une fois.

Il avait pensé que… espéré que… mais il avait eu tout faux. L'avoir vu dans la journée l'avait bouleversé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et il avait eu le mince espoir qu'il pourrait le rencontrer ici. Qu'il viendrait le rejoindre, qu'il viendrait danser avec lui.

Mais il n'était pas là. Il eut beau chercher sur toute la longueur du bar, où s'échinaient les serveurs, il ne trouva pas le beau brun qui l'accompagnait habituellement sur la piste de danse. Déçu, il s'assit sur un siège et commanda un verre. La musique était forte, violente, elle lui frappait la tête de façon désagréable. Et, honnêtement, il était énervé. Parce que l'autre n'était là.

Il avait été troublé. Toute l'après-midi, il avait été troublé. Troublé par cet homme qu'il avait haï comme personne, l'admirant dans l'ombre. Un homme, digne d'un fantasme quand la nuit tombait et qu'il bougeait entre ses bras, et terriblement séduisant, quand le soleil éclairait son visage. Pas les spots de lumière rose, bleue ou jaune, mais le vrai soleil, les sept couleurs mélangées pour donner un air plus doux et clair à sa figure.

Draco avait été troublé, car après ce déjeuner, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes différents. Etait-ce réellement lui qu'il voyait ici, dans cette boîte de nuit ? Etait-ce réellement son corps qu'il enlaçait, qu'il effleurait ? Ou était-ce un rêve, ou était-ce un autre homme, qu'il aurait assimilé à lui ? Il ne savait plus. C'était pour cela aussi qu'il était venu, ce soir : il voulait être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

En espérant que cela ne soit pas le cas. En espérant que ce fantasme et cet homme ne soient pas un seul et même être.

Sinon, il devrait se rendre à l'évidence. Un jour ou l'autre, il devrait se rendre à l'évidence. Si c'était bien lui qui venait oublier qui il était toute la nuit dans cet endroit, alors viendrait le jour où il disparaitrait.

Viendrait le jour où il se marierait, le jour où cet endroit n'existerait plus pour lui…

Le jour où Draco n'existerait plus à ses yeux…

**OoO**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Draco Malfoy détestait, c'était quand on intervenait dans son travail. Surtout quand il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. C'est pourquoi quand Mr Pathos débarqua dans son bureau, exigeant de savoir où en étaient ses recherches, critiquant chaque chose qu'il voyait, Draco faillit prendre le chaudron et le lui renverser sur la tête. Sauf que ce même chaudron comportait un poison très puissant, concocté par Paxton pour un devoir, et que le simple contact avec une goutte de cette mixture ferait fondre la peau qu'elle toucherait. Et le médicomage ne voulait pas être accusé de meurtre sans préméditation, même s'il savait que nombre de ses collègues applaudiraient son acte : il aurait fait un grand geste pour l'humanité.

Draco dut faire des pieds et des mains pour faire rentrer dans la tête de cet abruti congénital que ses recherches étaient quasiment terminées et que son grimoire était en cours d'écriture. Quand aux mixtures douteuses qui faisaient des bulles dans les chaudrons, soient elles étaient pour Ste-Mangouste, soit c'était des devoirs des deux apprentis qu'on leur avait imposé. Il était chargé de leur formation, tout comme leurs professeurs, il était donc normal qu'il leur fasse faire de la pratique. Draco fit appel à tout son self-control pour pouvoir jeter son supérieur dehors en toute discrétion et avec politesse, mais ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve, faillirent lâcher en bout de chemin.

Quand Mr Pathos quitta enfin son bureau, Draco souhaita bonne chance au pauvre malheureux qui recevrait sa visite : il contrôlait absolument tout, de la quantité des ingrédients dans les placards, à la propreté des lieux, en passant par la vérification des potions dans les chaudrons. Mr Pathos était le responsable du département de recherche, il contrôlait donc tous les médicomages qui possédaient un laboratoire, personnel ou commun. Normalement, il ne devrait pas venir ici, c'était à ses subordonnés de faire les visite, mais il avait tendance à descendre assez souvent et faire une inspection dans les laboratoires, histoire de voir si les chercheurs travaillaient ou s'ils passaient leur temps à lire _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Récemment, un sorcier avait été retrouvé dans son bureau en train de lire des magazines érotiques dans son bureau, tandis que ses deux apprentis concoctaient des potions plus ou moins douteuses dans le laboratoire. Il en avait résulté que le collègue s'était retrouvé parmi les potionistes de Ste-Mangouste, ses fonds de recherche étant coupés et sa réputation tachée. L'hôpital finançait grassement leurs experts, à condition qu'il y ait des résultats. Dans le cas contraire, telle une mère outragée, elle démolissait le fautif, au point que son seul secours, s'il voulait rester dans le domaine des soins, devait être relégué aux grades les plus bas. Et le manque de sérieux, comme lire des magazines au lieu de travailler ou fabriquer des mixtures douteuses pour les vendre au plus offrant, étaient très mal vu dans leur domaine.

Draco faisait parti de ceux qui venaient à Ste-Mangouste pour travailler, passant peu de temps dans la salle de repos et apportant une aide précieuse aux apprentis, qui constitueraient la future élite. Il avait lui-même choisi ses étudiants de façon à ne pas prendre ce travail comme une corvée. Certes, Paxton était maladroit et Andromaque se dévalorisait sans cesse, mais leur enseigner des méthodes était presque un plaisir : ils buvaient ses paroles, reconnaissaient leurs tords et apprenaient relativement vite. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais par rapport à ceux qu'il avait eus, ils l'étaient presque…

« Mr Malfoy, le chaudron numéro deux bout un peu trop, non ?

- Rajoute des ailes de chauve-souris, mets-en deux. Ah, Andros ! Mets six pates de papillon de nuit dans le chaudron numéro dix, s'il te plait. Tu as bien mélangé le treizième ?

- J'ai même mélangé le quatrième. Je dois ajouter le venin de mamba vert dans le neuvième ou…

- Non, tu attends qu'il ait vraiment une couleur vert foncé, presque noire, avant de mettre le venin. Sinon, la potion sera bien moins efficace. Tu comprends, c'est un antidote et ce venin sert à tester son efficacité. Il ne faut pas courir le risque que l'antidote, au lieu de repousser le venin dans sa totalité, en garde une partie qui pourrait empoisonner le patient. »

Andromaque le regardait avec patience, écoutant chacune de ses paroles. Il pouvait presque entendre ses méninges fonctionner dans sa petite tête. Puis, il fit le tour de ses chaudrons, vérifiant les effluves, la couleur et la texture des produits qu'ils contenaient. L'un d'eux contenait un baume bleu azur. Il tenta de touiller mais la chose était trop compacte, il dut faire appelle à la jeune fille pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à mélanger la mixture. A deux, ils parvinrent à faire bouger cette espère de pate collante et épaisse.

« Va me chercher des récipients, il est temps de retirer le baume du chaudron.

- On y va à la cuillère ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, il fouilla dans l'armoire et chercha les cuillères en questions, tandis que l'apprentie prenait des pots pour les baumes. Le médicomage lui présenta ce qu'elle aurait pu comparer à des cuillères pour faire des boules de crème glacée. A deux, ils vidèrent le chaudron, passant les cuillères dans de l'eau gelée pour que la pate ne colle pas au métal. Andromaque finit par demander à quoi servait cette chose que son patron préparait depuis un mois et qu'ils ne devaient toucher sous aucun prétexte.

« Un baume pour les « hommes sirènes ».

- Pardon ?

- Certaines mères mettent au monde des enfants au buste humain et avec une queue de poisson. Nous sommes obligés de leur faire une opération afin de replacer leurs poumons par des branchies, puis ils sont emmenés chez les vraies sirènes, ou alors dans une communauté d'« hommes sirènes » qui accepte, parfois, d'accueillir les enfants. Mais leur queue est douloureuse, fragile, et ce baume sert à solidifier leurs écailles tout en les soulageant.

- Ce baume a été commandé par Ste-Mangouste ?

- Pas du tout. Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai acheté moi-même les ingrédients. Quand mon grimoire sera terminé, je devrais le présenter devant une assemblée de médicomages de toute sorte et j'accompagnerai ma conférence de potions et je les distribuerai toutes aux personnes qui en ont besoin. »

Andromaque le regarda avec une sorte d'admiration dans les yeux. Draco secoua la tête, fermant une énième boîte de baume, puis reprit.

« Je ne fais pas ça par bonté d'âme. Je suis bien payé par Ste-Mangouste, et vu que je vis seul et que ma vie est somme toute assez modeste, je reçois de l'argent inutile. Autant que j'en fasse bon usage. Ces potions ne me serviront à rien et ce n'est pas Ste-Mangouste qui va payer pour avoir ce genre de produits, c'est aux boutiques de les produire pour les particulier. »

C'était une façon comme une autre de se justifier, alors qu'en réalité, il faisait réellement cela parce qu'il avait envie d'aider les autres. On ne devenait pas médicomage quand l'autre nous indifférait : pourquoi faire des recherches sur les maladies, sur les moyens de les traiter ou de les rendre supportable ? Quel serait l'intérêt de travailler à Ste-Mangouste si l'avenir des autres, de ces inconnus dans le besoin, l'indifférait ? La pitié n'était pas un sentiment que Draco ressentait, car dans le fond, il était assez égocentrique. Mais il voulait se rendre utile, se battre contre ces maladies magiques plus ou moins dangereuses… être reconnu pour son intelligence, et non pas pour son nom…

Savoir que les enfants qui naîtraient ne subiraient pas ce que les anciens avaient vécu…

**OoO**

Postée près d'un vigile, lui-même placé devant son pupitre, Mme Nightingale discutait à voix basse avec lui. C'était un grand noir à l'air peu aimable. Draco pensa que, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il s'agissait d'un ancien trafiquant de dragons envoyé à Azkaban pendant dix ans avant d'être libéré.

Tous les employés, ici, étaient des gens louches. Que des hommes, certains des voyous, d'autres avaient échoués dans leur vie, les autres venaient d'Azkaban. Draco l'avait appris peu à peu : Mme Nightingale n'embauchaient que les miséreux, le genre de personnes qui crèveraient sur le pavé de la route si elle n'avait pas croisé leur chemin. Elle les tenait en laisse, leur offrant du travail, et donc une vie descente. A ces hommes qui avaient fait des bêtises et à qui on crachait à la figure de dégoût.

_Allez en Enfer_.

Une insulte. Et une invitation…

Draco s'avança vers le pupitre, en se disant que la patronne n'accueillait que des gens louches, mais aucuns meurtriers, ou d'hommes assimilés de près ou de loin à des homicides ou autre. Trafiquants, prostitués, arnaqueurs, voleurs…

_Allez en Enfer_.

Tous autant que vous êtes…

« Oh tiens tiens… Ce cher Draco… Ca faisait longtemps. »

Sa cigarette au bout des lèvres, elle le regardait de ses yeux perçants, comme si elle parvenait à lire en lui. Il lui fit un léger sourire et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

« Bonsoir, Mrs Nightingale. Vous êtes radieuse, votre robe vous va très bien.

- Merci. Je reçois un invité de marque, c'est pour ça.

- Par moment, j'aimerais bien savoir qui se trouve là-haut.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Hein c'est vrai ? »

Elle donna un petit coup de coude au vigile qui gloussa, rapidement suivi par son collègue juste en face. Les deux hommes étaient bien plus grands que la patronne, qui faisait ridiculement petite à côté de ces deux géants. Deux géants qui la regardaient avec respect, comme chacun des employés de cet établissement, du petit merdeux qui servait les boissons à l'extrémité gauche du bar au gentleman qui tenait compagnie aux clients dans la salle d'à côté.

« Bon, je ne poserai donc pas de questions.

- Laisse ta carte dans ta poche et va t'amuser. Quelqu'un t'attend. »

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. La patronne lui fit un petit sourire et lui montra la porte. Elle savait tout. Tout ce qui se passait dans la boîte de nuit, dans le salon à côté, dans le restaurant à l'étage.

Draco passa la porte menant à l'escalier en colimaçon, sans se poser trop de questions. De toute façon, elle l'avait déjà vu sortir de l'établissement avec des hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, parfois même des célébrités. Et elle savait où il les emmenait : l'hôtel à deux pas, donc le chemin était protégé magiquement, tout comme la zone entourant les établissements, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir les gens qui s'y déplaçaient. Hormis ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette même zone. Ce quartier était fait pour le plaisir. Pas pour que ce soit diffusé…

Draco n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Il était bien là, près du bar, à siroter un verre. Un peu comme s'il l'attendait. Et quand le blond approcha, l'homme assit sur son siège leva les yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude qui brillèrent doucement, comme s'il était la seule personne qu'il désirait voir en cet instant. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

C'était le même. Le même homme avec lequel il avait déjeuné. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux et la même cicatrice sur un coin du front. La seule différence, c'était qu'il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, mais un jean noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, ce qui faisait ressortir le teint de sa peau.

Draco aurait dû partir. Loin de cet homme qui souriait doucement, de cet être qui ne tenait plus son rôle de fantasme. Il aurait dû quitter ce type qui se collait à lui quand son corps était déchaîné de tous les tabous. Il aurait dû détourner les talons, lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Draco lisait peu la Gazette du sorcier et n'avait jamais feuilleté Sorcière Hebdo. Il avait déjà entendu ses collègues parler de ces journaux, de Harry Potter et de son charme naturel. Il n'avait jamais cru à ses inepties.

Jusqu'à ce soir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pourrait pas lui tourner le dos. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger ? Pourquoi sa main se présentait-elle à lui, comme dotée d'une âme propre ? Pourquoi dansa-t-il toute la nuit avec lui, effleurant son corps, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui, touchant ses cheveux indisciplinés, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres…

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi se rapprochait-il de lui au lieu de le repousser ? Tout cela ne mènerait à rien. Un jour, il cesserait de venir. Il deviendrait sage. Plus aussi dévergondé qu'à cet instant même. Il cesserait de provoquer, de chercher d'autres sensations. Il se rangerait, avec une femme et des enfants. Pourquoi… ?

Parce qu'il avait du charme. Un charme indéniable qui attirait Draco, sans qu'il ne veuille réellement se l'avouer. Il était attiré par cet homme, à la fois timide et provocateur, il aimait leurs danses, leurs beuveries, leur complicité…

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. D'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, d'effacer ses sourires sous sa bouche. De baiser ses paupières abaissées, l'espace d'instant, ses pommettes rosées. Son cou, ses épaules… poser ses mains plus bas sur ses fesses, sur ses cuisses… sur son torse…

Draco le désirait. Il désirait cet homme qui lui tenait la taille, blotti contre lui, un verre au bord des lèvres et le regard troublé par l'alcool…

**OoO**

Il s'était fait couillonné. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette expression, que Paxton utilisait à tord et à travers, mais là, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Pour une fois, Draco remerciait ses parents pour lui avoir donné une éducation aussi rigide où la maîtrise de soi était primordiale, au détriment des vrais sentiments. Sinon, il serait devenu tout rouge et aurait hurlé de rage comme un sale gosse.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. »

S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy fier, poli et avec un contrôle sur soi hors du commun, il lui aurait arraché la langue et ses cheveux pour les lui faire bouffer. Il aurait effacé d'un coup de point ce petit sourire narquois, il aurait massacré ces paupières qui dévoilaient des yeux noisette et brillants de malice.

Il s'était fait couillonné. Couillonné par une sang-de-bourbe pas fichue d'avoir des cheveux correctement coiffés et laide à faire peur.

« Mr Cédor a accepté ma demande. Tu ne peux qu'abdiquer. »

Lui faire avaler ce petit papier qu'elle lui tendait, le coincer dans sa gorge et la regarde s'étouffer…

« Hors de question. »

Les dents serrées, Draco Malfoy la défia du regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle jette le moindre coup d'œil sur ses recherches. Evidemment, elle ne s'était pas adressée à Mr Pathos, jamais il ne lui aurait donné son accord. C'était un vieux bonhomme qui regardait le progrès d'un œil méfiant, appréciant les découvertes utiles et rejetant tout ce qui amenait à faire des expériences douteuses sur des êtres vivants. Depuis qu'on avait essayé de disséquer un hippogriffe vivant pour savoir si les propriétés magiques de son cœur seraient plus puissantes ainsi, il surveillait de près les expériences menées sur des animaux. Même sur de simples souris. Autant dire que, dans de pareilles circonstances, jamais Weasley n'aurait pu obtenir ce papier merdique de la part de cet homme.

« Tu es obligé Malfoy. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais sur les « hommes poisson » pour cet enfant…

- Va voir mon responsable.

- J'ai un ordre ! Tu es obligé de me montrer. »

Quelle garce… Toujours à vouloir prouver son intelligence, quelle était plus maline que les autres… Et personne ne voulait vraiment la contredire : elle était héroïne de guerre, ayant combattu aux côté de Harry Potter, dont elle était l'amie la plus proche avec son mari. Elle était célèbre, et on ne contredisait pas les célébrités.

Pendant un instant, malgré le dégoût qui empoisonnait sa bouche et sa colère encore toute récente pour son supérieur, il fut content qu'un connard pareil soit chargé de leur département. Il était comme un mur infranchissable, idéal quand on avait un problème. Une solution de dernier recours…

Draco esquissa un mauvais sourire et lui jeta un regard empli de mépris.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley. Jamais tu ne toucheras à mes recherches. Si tu veux opérer ce gosse, fais-toi plaisir, mais tu as intérêt à assumer tes responsabilités. Il est hors de question que tu jettes le moindre coup d'œil à mon grimoire. Même pas en rêve.

- J'ai ce papier, Malfoy, tu es obligé ! La vie d'un enfant est en jeu !

- Dis plutôt que ta carrière est en jeu, Weasley. »

A ces mots, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser, en colère. Qu'elle lui dise que c'était faux, qu'il n'était qu'un salopard qui ne pensait qu'à lui, qui ne pensait qu'à garder jalousement ce qu'il savait sur ces êtres. Qu'elle l'accuse. Il l'attendait.

« T'es qu'un pauvre con, Malfoy !

- Et toi, t'es qu'une pauvre fille qui a trop gouté au succès. Tu sais, c'est fini, le temps de la guerre. C'est fini, l'époque où tu risquais ta vie, et l'époque où tu étais adulée pour tes mérites. Maintenant, t'es dans un hôpital, et t'es comme les autres. C'est pas parce que ce type t'a donné ce papier que tu auras ce que tu veux.

- Tu laisses bien Harry regarder !

- Et alors ? C'est un auror, il enquête sur un trafic d'hybrides ! Mais t'es conne ou quoi, toi ? »

Ca y est, il s'énervait. Elle ne faisait pas la part des choses, et quand elle se rendit compte de sa bourde, elle hoqueta et cacha sa bouche avec sa main. Mais il était trop tard, Draco avait entendu, et son visage reflétait tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. Comment Potter pouvait-il traîner avec des gens pareils ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé son amitié, autrefois, lui préférant des gens comme eux ?

« Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley.

- Je…

- Non, tu la fermes ! Et tu m'écoutes. Va voir Pathos et demande lui une autorisation. Si tu ne l'as pas, tu te démerdes, mais je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans mon bureau. Mes apprentis ne t'ouvriront plus, et si jamais tu entres ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de force, je t'expulse avec ma baguette, et crois que même ta mère ne saura pas reconnaître ton corps disloqué. »

Il parlait d'une voix froide, traînante, la regardant de ses yeux bleus qui lançaient des éclairs. Il mit fin à ses arguments d'un geste agacé de la main et tourna les talons, regagnant son bureau à grands pas, en colère et exaspéré par le comportement de cette garce.

**OoO**

Ils dînèrent ensemble dans un restaurant discret du Londres moldu. Pas le genre d'endroit que Draco fréquentait, vu qu'il sortait peu. Il lui arrivait rarement de manger dans des restaurants, sauf avec quelques collègues. Les rares amants qui l'avaient invité à manger, c'était dans le quartier des plaisirs. Le quartier de la boîte de nuit. Et du grand hôtel, tout près.

A la réflexion, ce quartier avait été créé grâce à cet établissement. Allez en Enfer. Sans lui, les maisons qui se trouvaient aux alentours n'auraient pas vu le jour, ni la nuit ténébreuse, qui attendait leurs hommes et les femmes en mal d'amour.

Ces restaurants plus ou moins chics. Ces hôtels plus ou moins luxueux. Ces maisons closes plus ou moins visitées…

Si éloignés de ces établissements saints et calmes, où ce n'était pas des alcools forts qui étaient servis mais du bon vin français. Où ce n'était pas des petits sandwichs de la taille d'une main ou des petits biscuits qui étaient présentés sur des assiettes, mais des assiettes pleines de mets raffinés qui émoustillaient le palais.

Et cet homme qui était assis devant lui, cet homme brun aux verts qu'il étreignait des nuits entières depuis presque un mois, les rares fois où il mettait les pieds dans la boîte de nuit, cet homme-là se trouvait juste devant lui, mangeant tranquillement son assiette, habillé de façon assez simple mais qui mettait en valeur sa musculature d'auror.

Un bel homme. Si éloigné de lui. Et si proche, quand la lune s'élevait dans les cieux, pour étreindre les hommes…

« J'ai appris que Hermione était venue te voir.

- C'est elle qui t'en a parlé ?

- Non. Mon supérieur s'entend plutôt bien avec Mr Pathos et j'ai déjeuné avec lui avant-hier.

- Tu es assez proche de ton supérieur pour déjeuner avec lui ?

- Il faut croire.

- Ta copine a un sacré culot quand même. A se demander comment tu peux la supporter, c'est atroce. »

Le regard de Harry Potter sembla s'assombrir quelques instants, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir las. Il passa une main sur son front et, tout d'un coup, Draco lui trouva un air vraiment fatigué.

« Fatigué, Potter ?

- Oh oui. »

Puis, il leva les yeux vers le blond, qui fut troublé. Les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, le même genre de regard… mais pas le même homme. Avec le même penchant.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'aime ce qui ne change pas. L'immuabilité. C'est vraiment agréable. Un peu comme une chambre rangée : tu sais exactement où se trouvent tes affaires. Elles ne changent pas de place, à moins que toi, tu ne les déplaces. Tu sais où tu en es. »

Son regard partit dans le vague. Il avait l'air pensif, presque préoccupé. Draco le regardait, écoutait ses paroles. Il avait l'impression d'entendre l'écho de ses propres pensées. D'entendre des mots qui allaient de paire avec le fonctionnement de son esprit…

« Mais les choses changent. Les gens changent. Mais pas moi. La célébrité, le succès, les galas… Si je pouvais m'en passer, je le ferais. Le seul avantage, c'est que je peux être plus efficace lors de mes missions.

- Mais tes amis ont changé.

- Oui. Enfin, ils sont toujours pareils avec moi. Toujours les mêmes. Mais… il y a des choses qui ont changé, dans leurs caractères, leurs idées, leur façon de faire.

- Tu le leur dis, au moins ?

- Non. Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils croient que j'exagère. Et puis… ce n'est pas bien grave. On se fait à tout. »

Potter porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Draco le regarda boire une gorgée et il se demanda quelle pouvait être la vie de cet homme quand il n'était pas au travail. Il le trouvait résigné, déçu, désappointé. Comment était-il, dans l'intimité ? Comment se comportait-il avec sa fiancée, Ginevra Weasley, qu'il n'avait toujours pas épousé ? Si Draco se souvenait bien, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble pendant la sixième année du sauveur, mais trop peu de temps. Leur relation s'était réellement construite à la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait donc près de sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Toujours fiancés. Pas encore mariés.

« Et le mariage ? Il approche ?

- Mariage ?

- Tu n'es pas fiancé avec la dernière des Weasley ? »

Harry eut une expression du genre « oh, ça ? », comme s'il venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Draco se sentit soudain jubiler intérieurement : il s'ennuyait tellement avec cette gonzesse qu'il venait prendre du bon temps dans des lieux peu fréquentables… avec lui, en plus…

« Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le moment où elle te fera un gosse ? »

L'auror secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bêtise. Mais il ne lui donna aucune réponse. Peut-être que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il ne sautait pas le pas. En tout cas, dans le fond, Draco était content qu'il ne soit pas marié : la rouquine ne lui avait jamais plus, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Si Potter devait se marier, il ne le voyait pas du tout avec ce genre de femme. Il le voyait plutôt avec des femmes comme Luna Lovegood. Un peu rêveuse, comme lui.

« Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu penses à te marier ?

- Je n'en reviens pas : je suis en train de parler mariage avec mon pire ennemi d'école…

- C'est toi qui as commencé, je te signale.

- J'ai du mal avec les femmes. J'ai essayé, pourtant, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. »

Draco lut un éclair de compréhension dans le regard du brun. Pourtant, sa phrase n'était pas vraiment ambiguë : il avait toujours eu du mal à s'approcher des femmes, à rentrer dans leur jeu et à y demeurer. Les hommes, c'était plus facile. Et meilleur.

Et pourtant, Potter avait compris. L'autre sens de sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas les femmes. Ses rares aventures avec elles ne s'éternisaient pas, pour cette raison-là.

« Le mariage n'est donc pas pour tout de suite. »

Encore fallait-il trouver un homme qui saurait se satisfaire de lui, qui saurait affronter les flashs des journalistes, les crachats de la foule. Qui saurait regarder cette marque immonde sur son avant-bras sans ciller, qui saurait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

Un homme vide qui passait ses journées au-dessus de ses chaudrons et de ses parchemins, qui rêvait d'enfants et d'une vie meilleure, passant des nuits à danser et boire pour oublier à quel point son existence était misérable.

« Encore un peu de vin, Malfoy ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Dans les yeux verts de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy put lire une sorte de promesse. Pour la première fois, il eut la preuve que ces nuits passées dans ce sous-sol bruyant n'étaient pas de simples fantasmes.

Il but son verre lentement, sans lâcher son visage des yeux. Le goût du bon vin empli sa bouche, et pendant quelques instants, il eut envie de goûter le nectar qui disparaissait entre les lèvres du Sauveur du monde sorcier…

**OoO**

Le soir même, il était là. Toujours au même en droit, en train de l'attendre, sur une chaise et son dos touchant le bar. Il regardait la foule qui dansait sur la piste, le regard vague. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme toujours, et il portait une tenue plus décontractée que celle tellement officielle d'auror.

Quand il le vit, le brun esquissa un léger sourire. Draco se rapprocha de lui, sentant un sourire apparaitre sur ses propres lèvres. Il tendit la main vers le brun qui ne devait attendre que ça. Puis, il l'emmena sur la piste, le tirant au milieu de la foule. Des hommes se déhanchaient de façon sensuelle, et ainsi entouré, emporté par la musique si forte et puissante dans ses oreilles, Draco entraîna son partenaire dans une danse endiablée.

Pendant une éternité, leurs corps se frôlèrent, leurs mains se touchèrent, leurs torses s'effleurèrent… Draco était excité, il avait envie de cet homme qui jouait avec lui, qui posait sa main sur son cœur pour en sentir les palpitations, qui touchait ses cheveux blonds pour les ébouriffer, qui mimait avec ses lèvres les paroles de la chanson hurlée par des enceintes magiques. Draco ne lâchait pas des yeux l'homme qui dansait contre lui. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur corps, guidant innocemment ses hanches avant de descendre sur ses fesses, les touchant, les dessinant sous ses paumes. Et alors il voyait les joues de Harry rougir, ses yeux s'illuminer d'une étrange flamme, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

Un appel au baiser. A la luxure. Au désir…

Il fallut qu'une musique invitant au slow arrive pour que l'adrénaline cesse de circuler dans leur corps. Agacé, et d'un coup épuisé, Draco entraîna son partenaire avec lui. Le brun non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement attiré par ce genre de danse, cela l'aurait peut-être même gêné de danser de cette façon avec un homme, bien qu'il soit plus gênant d'allumer Draco que de tourner lentement sur lui tout en l'enlaçant.

Le bar était assailli par les clients, tous masculins. Draco et son partenaire se faufilèrent, l'un tirant l'autre vers l'avant, jusqu'à arriver devant la surface polie du bar. Draco accueilli le brun contre lui enlaçant ses épaules, et la promiscuité des autres hommes les forçaient à se coller l'un contre l'autre. Le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille alors que Draco commandait deux verres de firewhisky. Un serveur plutôt mignon posa les deux verres sur le bar avant de repartir servir de nouveaux clients.

Draco sirotait son verre, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au brun qui semblait parti dans ses rêveries. Il avait envie de descendre sa main et de toucher à nouveau ses hanches, puis ses fesses, ou tracer le contour de son torse, ses muscles qu'il devinait bien dessinés sur sa chemise. Il le désirait. Depuis leur déjeuner du midi, il le désirait, depuis des nuits, il désirait posséder ce corps. Sans jamais oser aller plus loin. Sans jamais oser franchir les limites qui existaient entre chaque être humain.

Pourtant, il avait envie. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, d'éveiller le désir en lui. De voir ses yeux briller et sa bouche sourire, s'entrouvrir. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de découvrir ses lèvres et le goût de sa langue.

Alors, quand son partenaire leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, Draco se baissa. Lentement. Comme s'il attendait le moment où l'autre s'en irait, hésitant ou gêné. Mais l'autre ne se recula pas, ne s'échappa pas de cette main qui appuyait sur son épaule, le retenant. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux, et attendit que le blond l'embrasse. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Draco l'embrassa. Chastement, d'abord, déposant ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Elles étaient parfaites, ourlées et tendres. Des lèvres faites pour embrasser. Après avoir savouré ce contact, il pointa la langue, lécha la commissure des lèvres, qui céda bien rapidement. Le baiser devint langoureux au moment où Draco approfondit leur échange, glissant sa langue dans la bouche chaude du brun, au goût d'alcool et d'ivresse. Draco l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la tendresse dont il était capable, dévorant ces lèvres rougies qui l'appelaient depuis des nuits, dégustant cette bouche qui répondait à ses assauts avec langueur.

Un baiser dont ils n'avaient jamais rêvé. Un baiser magique, qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Parce qu'ils étaient ennemis. Deux hommes. L'un fiancé, l'autre sali.

Pourtant, cela avait un goût de paradis. Un peu comme si cela devait être ainsi, comme si c'était normal que leur esprit ce perde dans ce baiser Ô combien sensuel, qui les laissa pantelants. Le brun gémit quand leurs bouches se quittèrent, puis il rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Draco. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, comme des pierres précieuses.

Et alors que le brun calait sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur, Draco ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait à la chamade, son bas-ventre se réveillait. Il se dit qu'il était maudit. Et que cet homme n'était pas un ange. Loin de là…

_Allez en Enfer_.

Là où le diable se trouve.

Une insulte. Presque invitation.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonsoir à tous. A ma plus GRANDE HORREUR je viens de voir que je n'ai répondu à AUCUNE review du premier chapitre. Ou du moins pas à toutes. Je suis tout simplement outrée et horrifiée par cet oubli.

**Lys :** En fait, elle vient de ranger sa boite mail et ce constat la rend très triste :(.

Donc je m'excuse auprès de tout ceux qui n'ont jamais eu de réponse. J'étais en train de répondre aux review du deuxième chapitres, mais finalement, je ne réponds à aucune de plus, tellement je suis triste. Je vous présente mes excuses, aux concernés. S'ils acceptent de me laisser encore des petits mots, je les remercie beaucoup d'avance car je ne les mérite pas. A tous ceux qui me laisseront un petit quelque chose, je donnerai un passage du début du prochain chapitre (en espérant être pardonnée).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une semaine passa. Une semaine où il n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui. Il annula un rendez-vous par hibou, ayant quelque chose d'urgent à faire. En tout cas, d'assez urgent pour laisser de côté son interrogatoire plus poussé sur les hybrides. Il n'entendit pas parler non plus de Weasley, mais bien de Mr Pathos, qui hurla au scandale quand il apprit qu'un étranger au département de recherche avait donné une telle autorisation à une simple médicomage. Autant dire qu'elle en prit pour son grade et Mr Pathos fulmina pendant des jours.

Ce soir-là, après une énième tentative de sa mère de le marier avec une femme respectable et plus jeune que lui, Draco partit à la boîte de nuit. Dans le fond, Potter lui manquait. Son partenaire lui manquait. Au point que tous les autres hommes lui semblaient fades et sans intérêt.

Pourtant, il se trouva quelqu'un pour danser. Un brun aux yeux bleu clair qui le regardait depuis longtemps, l'effleurant quand il dansait avec Potter, et cela pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Draco l'avait remarqué mais n'avait porté aucun intérêt à sa personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne se proposer pour remplacer son brun habituel. Draco l'accepta et dansa avec lui.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi amusant. Quand il touchait les fesses musclées de ce type, ce dernier gloussait et se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Et quand il effleurait ses cheveux, il secouait ses boucles en riant. Et Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de se frotter contre lui, en une demandant implicite, ni sa façon de secouer la tête en souriant, car il voulait se donner un air joyeux et beau, alors que ça lui donnait plus un air puéril qu'autre chose.

Et puis… dans le fond, il avait pris goût à son partenaire habituel, à cet homme un peu maladroit mais qui engendrait son désir chaque soir. C'était son corps qu'il avait envie de toucher, sa bouche qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Ce type qui se déhanchait près de lui n'était qu'une potiche. Une pâle copie de l'autre, une pâle copie d'homme.

Finalement, Draco quitta la piste. Il but un peu. Quand il eut marre de ce gamin qui le collait, espérant attiser son désir par des caresses sans équivoques, il quitta le bar, puis la boîte de nuit, et il rentra chez lui.

**OoO**

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, c'était lors de son procès. Il se souviendrait toujours de son visage émacié, des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et de ses mains pâles, nerveuses et crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Quand il avait appris qu'il passerait le restant de ses jours à Azkaban, Draco n'aurait su dire s'il avait ressentit de la résignation ou de l'angoisse. Résignation, car il était condamné pour ses crimes à une lourde peine qu'il purgerait à vie. Angoisse, car rien ni personne ne mettrait fin à ses jours, et les années passeraient, comme un fleuve coulant dans son lit, sans que rien ne puisse les interrompre, dans l'horreur que représentait la prison sorcière.

Draco avait assisté à la condamnation. Il pensait éprouver de la colère, de la peine, ou quelque chose s'apparentant à ces deux sentiments. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait ressentie était une sorte de soulagement. Il était comme libéré d'un poids.

Les premières années de sa vie, Lucius Malfoy se résuma à une ombre qui traversait un couloir, des bottes qui claquaient dans l'escalier, une voix qui appelait les elfes dans le hall d'entrée. Ce n'était que vers les sept ans de Draco que son père s'intéressa vraiment à son fils unique.

C'était un homme sévère, sec et peu tendre qui avait éduqué son fils avec fermeté, le frappant avec sa canne parfois quand il était désobéissant, ou l'enfermant dans un espace réduit quand il n'était pas sage. Il l'éduqua lui-même, avec l'aide de quelques professeurs, lui apprenant les bonnes manières et lui inculquant l'éducation propre aux Malfoy. Au début, Draco ressentit une profonde admiration pour cet homme, mais plus les années passèrent, et moins il éprouva de respect pour ce mangemort qui s'agenouillait volontiers devant un monstre, dans l'espoir de regagner sa confiance. Un mangemort qui n'hésita pas à impliquer son fils unique dans l'affaire.

Depuis qu'il était très jeune, Draco subit donc la présence de son père, un peu comme si les yeux glacials de son géniteur le suivaient de partout. C'était comme un poids qu'il avait sur les épaules : il avait un modèle qu'il devait respecter et contenter. La déception était mêlée à la colère et à l'ennui. Aux coups de bâton et aux endroits exigus.

Le voir disparaître ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Il se sentit plus libre, et cela lui permit de fouiller de fond en comble le Manoir, afin d'en déceler tous les secrets. Cela lui prit presque quatre ans, mais il finit par trouver tout ce qu'il y avait de louche dans cette maison de fous. Il apprit notamment que son arrière-grand-père s'était enfui de chez lui avec un homme dix fois trop jeune pour lui, à qui il donna toute la fortune qu'il possédait. Du moins, ce qu'il avait pu récupérer avant de s'enfuir, loin des foudres de sa femme. C'était pour cela que Lucius avait été aussi dur avec son fils, aussi dur que son père le fut avec lui : ils ne voulaient plus d'hommes indignes dans leur famille. Il avait compris aussi ce jour-là pourquoi son arrière-grand-mère était une femme aussi aigrie.

Quelle ironie. Lui-même à présent était un homosexuel, préférant les hommes aux femmes, d'un point de vue aussi bien sexuel que relationnel. Sauf qu'il était pire que son arrière-grand-père, car lui ne prévoyait pas de laisser un héritier de sang derrière lui. Ou peut-être. Un jour. Qui sait…

En tout cas, le fait était qu'il était à présent libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait été là, son père l'aurait maudit, chassé de sa maison, brûlé tous les portraits de lui et se serait sûrement enterré dans une vie loin de la ville, dans la campagne perdue, là où personne ne pourrait jamais se moquer de lui et de ce fils déviant qu'il avait pourtant élevé avec soin.

Il aurait été écœuré, dégouté, horrifié par le comportement de son fils. Et ses sentiments. Son attirance pour le Survivant, celui qui les avait tous menés à leur perte…

**OoO**

Son grimoire progressait. Il en avait déjà rédigé la moitié, avec soin. Son écriture petite, simple et appliquée détaillait chaque potion, ses effets et ses dangers, et coulait sur de nombreuses pages qui expliquaient divers points, soulignait certaines interrogations et répondait à d'autres. Çà et là, des schémas illustraient les paragraphes, des dessins aussi, représentant les hybrides ou autres. Il avait toujours été doué en dessin et il savait que nombre de sorcier aimait ce genre d'illustrations : cela donnait un caractère moins formel aux écrits.

Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs mois pour le terminer. Draco était un homme méticuleux et patient, il ne voulait pas bâcler son travail, surtout qu'il était attendu de pied ferme par les plus grands experts ou ceux comme Weasley qui voulaient s'appuyer sur ses écrits pour défendre leurs idées. Qui, il l'espérait, ne seraient jamais approuvés par la communauté. Quand on voyait comment les enfants de moldus étaient regardés par leurs camarades sorciers, Draco ne voulait même pas imaginer comment les hybrides, plus complexes que les loups-garous, seraient perçus.

Dans la salle à côté, ses deux apprentis travaillaient sur leurs devoirs. La nuit était tombée et ils lui avaient demandé s'il était possible de travailler sur une longue rédaction qu'ils avaient à faire, au lieu de passer deux heures à touiller des potions dans des chaudrons. Draco avait hoché la tête : ils étaient en avance côté pratique, il pouvait bien les laisser travailler autre chose que les breuvages. Et puis, avant de pouvoir fabriquer des potions, il fallait avoir pas mal de connaissances.

Ainsi, le laboratoire étaient silencieux, mangé de minute en minute par l'obscurité de la nuit. Les aiguilles tournaient autour du cadran de façon régulière et impitoyable. Bientôt, la fatigue de Draco fut bien trop grande et il dut s'arrêter d'écrire, au risque de faire des fautes et de devoir recommencer ses pages, ce qu'il se refusait. Il travaillait déjà bien assez.

Il posa sa plume usée et se laissa aller en arrière. Il ferma ses yeux fatigués quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et se lever. Il était temps de quitter le laboratoire. Il sortit donc de son bureau et arriva dans le laboratoire où les deux apprentis travaillaient, un paquet de gâteaux entre eux.

« Paxton, Andros. La journée est finie. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et rangèrent le laboratoire alors que Draco fermait son bureau. Quand il se retourna, Andromaque leur faisait un signe tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il lui rendit son geste et sortit avec Paxton du laboratoire. Tandis qu'il le fermait, le jeune homme regardait sa montre et fronçait les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

« Mince j'ai pas vu l'heure, je vais être en retard…

- Tu travailles encore ce soir ?

- Oui Monsieur. Ma sœur va bientôt accoucher vous savez et…

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Deux mois, je pense. Peut-être moins. »

Draco fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit son porte-monnaie. Il sortit dix galions de sa bourse et les tendit à Paxton qui sursauta en comprenant le geste de son supérieur. Il secoua énergiquement la tête, reculant d'un pas.

« Paxton, prends ces pièces et va te coucher. Tu as une mine affreuse. »

Draco prit la main de son apprenti et mit de force les pièces dans sa main. Il vit ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes quand le métal doré toucha la paume de sa main. Draco détourna alors la tête et lui tapota l'épaule, avant de commencer à marcher afin de rentrer chez lui. Paxton le suivit, ému comme il l'était rarement. Ils se quittèrent aux cheminées, chacun rentrant chez soi.

Draco ne lui avait pas donné l'argent par bonté d'âme ou parce qu'il lui faisait pitié. Il se refusait à trouver une explication logique à son geste. Il lui avait donné ces pièces, point à la ligne. Juste pour qu'il se repose un peu, qu'il arrête de trimer comme un fou à cause d'une erreur de sa sœur, qui avait cru au grand amour au lieu de craindre le beau méchant loup.

Draco ne tarda pas à arriver chez lui. À peine eut-il mis les pieds dans son appartement qu'il fonça prendre une douche, afin de se laver de cette journée harassante à surveiller des chaudrons et écrire des pages et des pages de parchemin. Puis, il entra dans sa chambre et se changea, enfilant des vêtements d'un rouge éclatant, qui lui donnaient un aspect un peu plus jovial, s'accordant avec la couleur claire de sa peau et ses cheveux blonds.

Ce soir, c'était soirée « rouge ». Allez savoir pourquoi. C'était la patronne qui choisissait les thèmes des soirées à la guise de ses envies. Le pire était lors des fêtes particulières, comme Noël ou la St Valentin. A ces occasions, il n'était pas rare de voir des pères noël horriblement sexy se balader dans la foule, ou d'autres à moitié nu avec des ailes de Cupidon dans le dos se trémousser pour attiser le désir des autres clients. Et, ce soir, c'était soirée « rouge ».

Alors Draco sortit de son appartement, affublé de ces vêtements trop voyants à son goût, et transplana dans la rue menant à la boîte de nuit. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant l'édifice, en se demandant si Potter avait passé les portes noires et abîmées, s'il avait regardé le néon bancale dont la lumière tressautait par moment, s'il avait montré sa carte de membre avant de descendre en bas pour l'attendre.

Il entra rapidement dans l'établissement et montra sa carte de membre. Le vigile le laissa passer les portes menant à l'escalier en colimaçon. A mesure qu'il descendait les marches, la musique se faisait plus forte. Il ne la trouva pas violente ni agressive, comparée à certains jours. Peut-être était-ce le thème de la soirée qui faisait cela. Allez savoir.

Quand il entra, ses yeux furent presque blessés par la prédominance rouge de la salle, toute cette couleur chaude et lourde qui gêna son regard. Il y avait du blanc, aussi, mais il y avait tellement de rouge sur les murs, et même parfois sur le sol, de grands motifs écarlates étant posés par terre, écrasés par les clients qui entraient avec empressement, apparemment peu gêné par ce changement d'atmosphère.

En fait, Draco s'intéressa peu au décor. Il était en manque, en manque de brun aux yeux verts, de déhanché sensuel et de baisers voraces. Il était en manque de ça, de cette complicité entre eux, qui n'existait qu'entre ses murs. Alors il le chercha, ses yeux parcourant les clients agglutinées près du bar, certains rigolant comme des chiennes en chaleur tandis que d'autres exhibaient leurs muscles surdéveloppés. Draco plissait les yeux, cette marée rouge qui bougeait dans tous les sens l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais il les écarquilla quand il vit une masse de cheveux bruns près du bar, encadrant un visage plus que familier.

Draco s'arrêta net. L'homme brun était assis sur son siège, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci, il discutait joyeusement avec deux hommes tout de rouge vêtu. Le sourire aux lèvres, il semblait prêt à se laisser charmer par ces deux apollons sortis d'il ne savait où, qui l'encadraient, comme pour être certains qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas.

Subitement, il vit rouge. Ce qu'on appelait généralement de la jalousie à l'état pur monta en lui et brouilla son visage. Les dents serrées, il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le trio, la tête embrouillée par la musique trop forte. Il se posta juste à côté du brun posa sa main sur son épaule et jeta un regard noir aux deux prétendants qui reculèrent d'un pas devant l'agressivité du blond.

« Dégagez.

- Hey, il est pas à toi, à ce que je sache !

- Il…

- Ils ont raison. »

Draco stoppa net et baissa les yeux vers le brun. il ne souriait pas. Il était… indifférent. Neutre. Serein. Il jeta un regard à la main posée sur son épaule, puis leva les yeux vers Draco.

« Je ne suis pas à toi. Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas difficile pour toi. »

Puis il fit un mouvement d'épaule, se dégageant de la main du blond. Il se leva, fit signe à l'un des hommes. Et il partit. Avec lui.

**OoO**

Une semaine passa. Puis deux. Deux semaines horribles que Draco vécut comme dans un demi-sommeil. Entre ses journées au laboratoire et ses nuits à la boîte de nuit.

Oh, il n'y allait pas tous les soirs, et il avait ses week-ends de repos. Mais les jours où il allait travailler, il devait supporter l'humeur de ses collègues, celle de son supérieur qui pestait encore contre le Dr Weasley et ces potions débiles qu'on demandait aux apprentis de fabriquer alors que leur usage était assez limité. Et les quelques nuits où il était allé s'amuser, il s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort, dansant avec un homme pris au hasard, les yeux rivés sur Potter qui demeurait trop loin de lui…

Potter et ses vêtements si près du corps… Potter et ses mains qui allaient sur lui… Potter et son sourire, son regard vert émeraude…

Un appel à la luxure… trop loin de lui, trop loin de ses propres mains…

C'était hallucinant. Draco avait envie de Potter, il avait envie de traverser la foule, jouant des coudes, pour l'atteindre et le prendre dans ses bras, entamer une danse sensuelle avec lui et l'embrasser, posséder sa bouche comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Cette distance entre eux lui pesait.

En fait, Harry Potter lui manquait. Leur complicité, son corps contre le sien, son bras autour de sa taille… Tout cela lui manquait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça avec qui que ce soit, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un homme auparavant. Ni même aussi éloigné. Car, objectivement, rien ne les liait, tous les deux. On ne pouvait pas dire que leurs conversations hors de la boîte soient un signe d'amitié, ils se voyaient uniquement dans le cadre du travail. Si Potter n'avait pas eu besoin de lui… ils n'auraient jamais parlé.

Et pourtant, même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux, à part quelques nuits où ils se défoulaient sur le rythme de la musique, Draco ressentait un manque. Un manque horrible qui rendait ses jours épuisants, car il ne cessait de penser à Potter. Alors qu'il aurait dû le détester de le rendre ainsi dépendant de lui, d'en faire une chiffe molle incapable de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier mec venu, comme il en était capable autrefois.

Envie de ce contact. De cette tranquillité. Complicité. Désir. Envie. Rien de compliqué. Juste… un peu de douceur. Tendresse. Quelque chose… d'un peu stable.

Draco se fichait pas mal d'être réduit ainsi à regarder de loin cet homme, ce fantasme. Mais ce qu'il avait du mal à supporter, c'était leurs rencontres. C'était ça le pire : ils se rencontraient. Pour déjeuner. Pour l'affaire en cours, pour que Draco éclaire la lanterne de l'auror qui prenait des notes comme un élève assidu. Ils se parlaient normalement. Comme si la nuit n'existait pas. C'était ainsi depuis le début, de toute façon, et là étaient les règles de l'établissement : la nuit, tout était permis.

Sauf que Draco avait du mal, à présent, à rester indifférent. Il avait envie de lui parler, de lui demander des explications pour ce rejet subite. Pourquoi l'avait-repoussé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il méprisé de la sorte, alors qu'il l'avait aidé, il avait été là pour lui quand il venait tout juste d'arriver, seul et pommé dans un coin. Il avait été si proche de lui, il l'avait protégé… mais tout cela était à sens unique.

Draco en avait conscience : il était en train de se faire prendre dans le plus vieux piège du monde, et dans le piège de cette boîte de nuit. Il était en train de se faire avoir, de se prendre le pied dans un trou, comme nombre de détraqués qui venaient oublier leurs peines ici, et qui en rencontraient d'autres : il s'attachait à Harry. Il croyait que quelque chose les liait. Alors que rien ne les rapprochait, rien ne signifiait que quelque chose pourrait être possible entre eux, ni leurs danses, ni leurs étreintes, ni leurs baisers.

Il était en train de se faire couillonner. Et il n'avait même pas l'envie de s'en tirer…

Il voulait plutôt comprendre. Chercher à savoir. Et ne pas rester dans l'indifférence de cet homme, dont il ne cessait de chercher le regard, le cœur broyé alors qu'il voyait son corps se faire tripoter par d'autres que lui…

**OoO**

Un quart d'heure qu'il était là. Un quart d'heure qu'il était là à regarder la foule se déhancher sur la piste de danse. A chercher un certain jeune homme brun des yeux et à repousser les avances de quelques clients un peu trop empressés.

Il était pathétique. Draco Malfoy était pathétique. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait là à regarder de loin un homme qu'il était censé détester, danser avec envie, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Tout simplement parce que c'était impossible : jamais il n'aurait dû porter d'attention particulière à ce type. Et pourtant, le mal était fait : il était devenu dépendant de cet homme et de sa présence, pourtant assez silencieuse, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement se l'expliquer.

Cela en devenait même énervant. Ce jour-là, fatigué, il s'était disputé avec l'un de ses collègues qui ne cessait de se plaindre de sa petite amie un peu trop séductrice. La querelle s'était terminée sur le fait que le médicomage était cocu et que le blond était mal baisé. A cette idée, toute fatigue s'était envolée de Draco et il avait décidé de prouver le contraire, et non pas en cassant le nez de quelqu'un, comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Il voulait se trouver un mec, danser avec lui, s'enivrer puis passer à l'hôtel afin de se prouver qu'il était encore capable de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme inconnu. Mine de rien, cela faisait bien… plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles… presque deux.

Quand il y pensait… et en même temps, quelqu'un d'autre avait su contenter son corps sans que cela soit par des relations sexuelles. Et c'était cela qui attirait Draco, qui le forçait à rester assis comme un idiot sur sa chaise au lieu d'aller danser avec les autres, au lieu de répondre à des avances qui passaient par là, saisir une occasion de prendre du bon temps et oublier cet homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Pourtant, ses pensées demeuraient fixées sur lui, parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi il l'ignorait de cette façon. Depuis deux semaines, Draco n'avait jamais osé lui reparler, ni même l'approcher, l'effleurer. S'il était franc avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il avait été blessé par son comportement, qui lui rappelait sensiblement la même scène d'il y avait quelques années, quand ils avaient onze ans. Mais l'homme blond était trop orgueilleux pour avouer que le rejet du brun le blessait.

Il avait envie de l'appeler. De crier son prénom, d'attirer son regard, et de retrouver son corps entre ses bras. Mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter à nouveau, sentir son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir de tels sentiments. Mais là… c'était différent…

« Alors jeune homme, on ne danse pas ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers le bar. Mme Nightingale souriait de toutes ses dents, les coudes posés sur la surface du bar. Elle le regardait avec un drôle de regard, semblant clairement amusée.

« Bonsoir, Madame. C'est rare de vous voir ici.

- Je sais, mais j'avais envie de voir un peu à quoi ressemblait ma salle de danse. Un vrai dépotoir.

- Une dispute ?

- Deux types se battaient comme des chiffonniers dans un coin parce qu'ils voulaient le même homme. J'ai failli leur dire que, s'ils avaient envie, c'était possible de se le faire à deux. Mais bon, leur vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison.

- Va le voir. »

Elle le regardait de ses yeux sombres, perçants. Draco sentit le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres disparaître. Il se sentait un peu comme un enfant, les jambes pliées et les pieds croisés, se balançant dans le vide. Partagé entre deux idées. Deux envies. Rester là ou aller le voir.

« Si c'est pas ce soir, ce ne sera jamais.

- Comment vous faites pour savoir ce genre de choses ? »

La patronne eut un léger sourire. Puis, elle lui fit un signe du menton, le poussant à aller là-bas. Sur la piste. Alors Draco se leva et entra dans la foule compacte, cherchant le brun des yeux.

Un long moment, il joua des coudes, repoussa des avances, des mains baladeuses, alors que ses yeux cherchaient frénétiquement une masse de cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Et il finit par le trouver, dans les bras d'un homme. Un homme somme tout assez banal, qui effleurait son corps de façon terriblement sensuelle. Draco se rapprocha d'eux, les yeux rivés sur le dos du brun.

D'un coup, il posa les mains sur les hanches de l'homme qui sursauta. Se collant à lui, Draco l'attira dans une danse sensuelle, en totale opposition avec le rythme de la musique. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco s'attendit à le sentir le repousser, s'écarter de ses bras, ou faire une grimace exaspérée. Mais au contraire, le brun se laissa faire. Même quand son partenaire se mit à pester, gueulant à Draco qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre son mec.

A ces mots, le blonds détourna les yeux du visage du brun et jeta un regard noir au crétin qui avait osé lui adresser la parole de cette façon. Par pure provocation, ravi de voir ce type reculer devant la force de son regard, Draco posa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, goutant sa peau légèrement salée par la transpiration, due à la chaleur de la pièce et aux mouvements qu'il avait faits. A nouveau, l'autre se laissa faire, coordonnant ses mouvements avec ceux du blond. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les décoller, et à présent que Draco le tenait au creux de ses bras, il ne le lâcherait plus.

Ensuite, tout sembla disparaître. La foule, l'homme, la piste sous leurs pieds. Il ne restait plus que la musique, et eux deux. Draco retourna le brun qui se laissa faire, et il entama une danse des plus sensuelles, l'attirant à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé qu'il l'avait contre lui, que ses mains touchaient ses fesses, remontaient sur ses hanches et ses épaules, puis effleuraient son torse. Pas encore réalisé que leurs lèvres étaient si proches, que l'autre cherchait son contact, après l'avoir tant évité pendant deux longues semaines.

Alors Draco réalisa pleinement la situation quand les lèvres de son partenaire touchèrent les siennes, fusionnèrent avec les siennes… ce ne fut que quand leurs langues se touchèrent, que ses mains parcoururent sa nuque et ses cheveux blonds, qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait récupéré.

Alors il s'arrêta de danser. Et le serra fort dans ses bras, lui offrant le baiser le plus passionné qu'il lui ait été donné d'accorder.

**OoO**

Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, Draco Malfoy entra dans la salle de repos. Il avait envie d'un café et il n'avait pas d'apprentis à envoyer lui en chercher un, vu qu'ils étaient en cours. Il fut à peine surpris quand il entendit deux harpies s'user les cordes vocales pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et qui l'indifférait.

Draco s'assit autour d'une table et se servit une tasse de café. Aussitôt, certains de ses collègues l'abordèrent, prenant de ses nouvelles et de l'avancée de ses recherches. Il faillit changer de table quand il vit les boulets qui se trouvaient à sa table, mais il changea rapidement d'avis quand il aperçut l'acide Théodore Nott pénétrer dans la pièce silencieusement, comme un serpent, serpentant entre les autres médicomages sans se faire remarquer. Draco le suivit du regard et attendit que son ancien camarade de classe s'assoie à côté de lui et se serve une tasse de café.

« Bonjour, Théodore. Alors, on a enfin décidé de sortir de son laboratoire ?

- Honnêtement, quand je vois les timbrés qu'ils m'ont collé, ça me donne pas envie de rester dans mon laboratoire.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à les faire déguerpir ?

- J'y suis presque. Le mec est au bord de la dépression nerveuse et la fille est devenue anorexique. Je ne leur donne pas deux jours pour déguerpir.

- Tu es atroce… »

Draco esquissa un léger sourire narquois alors que Nott buvait une gorgée de café. C'était un homme fin, brun, assez sombre de nature et taciturne, avec un humour cynique, voire même acide par moment. Un être peu sympathique, en somme, qui semblait incapable de nouer la moindre relation amicale avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, il avait su s'imposer dans le milieu et s'entendre avec les meilleurs chercheurs, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était brillant.

Théodore Nott, fils de mangemort, était quelqu'un de réaliste : il assumait ses origines, le passé de son géniteur, et toute cette sombre histoire ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Il agissait comme n'importe qui, crachait sur ceux qui lui manquaient de respect, ne craignant personne, pas même ceux qui auraient voulu lui refaire le portait. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laissait faire, et pour son intelligence, peu de personnes venaient lui chercher des noises.

Il avait intégré le département de recherche en même temps que Draco. Il avait l'esprit vif et travaillait beaucoup sur la magie noire. Actuellement, il tentait de déchiffrer un vieux livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Grindelwald, qui décrivait de façon enfantine des rituels extrêmement compliqués dont il était difficile d'en définir la portée. C'était un travail différent de celui de Draco et ce dernier ne pouvait qu'admirer la patience de cet homme.

« J'en veux pas de ces apprentis. Ils sont solides, mais je le suis plus encore.

- Avant que tu n'ais ces deux là, tu as presque poussé un de tes apprentis au suicide…

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Draco, le père de ce type était aussi riche que toi et ce n'est pas pour ses facultés mentales qu'il était là. Tu sais qu'il m'a même fait des avances ? On n'est pas là pour rigoler, on fait des recherches, ici. Alors la drague, le fric et la sieste, on met tout ça de côté et on bosse. On est pas payé pour glander. »

Théodore Nott était doté d'une capacité qui était à la fois une qualité et un défaut : il était travailleur. D'un côté, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique au vue de son métier et de sa qualité de chercheur : rien ne pouvait le démonter. Cependant, il exécrait les gens qui ne travaillaient pas, et dont les apprentis que ses supérieurs lui donnaient de force et qu'il était obligé d'accepter, toujours des enfants bien nés dont les parents savaient secouer la bourse pour les faire passer plus facilement à l'étape supérieure. Sauf que Nott était loin d'être un saint, il avait tendance même à se montrer difficile, méchant et exaspérant auprès de ses apprentis, car la plupart qui lui était attribué étaient des gamins imbus d'eux-mêmes. Il ne voulait pas d'apprentis, il se contentait donc de renvoyer ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas, à savoir tous, sans chercher à en trouver de meilleurs par lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme apprentis ? Des enfants modèles ? Des rebelles ?

- Des gamins comme les tiens, qui ne sont pas prises de tête et qui apprennent. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer à la nounou moi. Bon sinon et ton grimoire ? Il avance ou pas ?

- J'en ai presque écrit la moitié.

- T'es un rapide, toi.

- Et ton livre ? Des progrès ?

- Plutôt, oui. Je suis sur un passage sur le sacrifice humain particulièrement fascinant qui traite des diverses propriétés d'un cœur arraché une nuit de pleine lune dans les marais de Cornouailles.

- Charmant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Y'a des moments où je déteste mon métier.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- Des dix meilleurs façons de dépiauter un cadavre de dragon pour que toutes les parties de son corps soient utilisables en potion et sorcellerie. Tu veux participer ? »

La sorcière qui venait d'intervenir rentra sa tête dans ses épaules comme une tortue, écarlate, et riva son regard sur sa tasse de café. Théodore lui jeta un dernier regard sombre avant de reporter son attention sur Draco qui retenait un sourire.

« Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que Weasley s'est fait rembarrer par Pathos ? Quelle garce celle-là… Elle se croit vraiment tout permis.

- Meilleure amie du Survivant. Que veux-tu ? Les héros, ça se croit tout permis.

- Pas faux… mais Potter est pas un vantard. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, étonné. Théodore but une nouvelle gorgée de café et lui dit qu'il connaissait mal Potter, il le voyait peu, mais il lui avait révélé deux, trois choses sur la magie noire, pour une enquête, et Potter ne lui avait pas fait mauvaise impression. Il avait été professionnel jusqu'au bout et il ne semblait pas être du genre à jouer de sa notoriété. Sauf pour le bien de ses enquêtes, ce qui ne pouvait, en l'occurrence, être défavorable pour personne.

« Quand tu vois Weasley et son mari… Franchement, c'est à se poser des questions. Depuis qu'il a été recruté par les Canons de Chudley, la belette se prend pour le roi du monde. Affligeant. Tu sais combien ils sont classés cette année ?

- Dernier ?

- Avant dernier. Grâce à Weasley, ils ont gagné une place. Quelle progression. »

Draco pouffa, bien malgré lui. Mais il était vrai que les amis du héro avait pris la grosse tête depuis la fin de la guerre, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, mais terriblement affligeant, comme le disait si bien Nott. Tout en l'écoutant parler, sa langue de vipère claquant dans sa bouche, Draco se dit que c'était toute même rafraichissant de l'avoir près de lui dans le département de recherche…

**OoO**

Draco se regarda dans la glace. Il s'était à nouveau habillé tout en blanc.

Pantalon blanc. Débardeur blanc. Gants blancs. De quoi cacher sa marque et le reste de son corps maigre et peu attrayant, sauf dans la pénombre de la nuit, où la lune changeait les contours de son corps pour les rendre plus harmonieux et désirables.

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, et en même temps, il avait faim de Potter. De sa bouche et de son corps dans ses bras. Il l'avait vu deux jours auparavant, après leur dernière soirée ensemble, et le brun avait émis quelques réserves. Pourtant, cette nuit où Draco était venu le chercher dans la foule de danseurs avait été comme la première, mais en mieux : ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, sans échanger un mot, mais Draco avait pu l'embrasser, et l'autre s'était laissé faire.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, c'était différent, et le médicomage se doutait que, ce soir encore, ce serait différent. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Potter l'avait repoussé puis ignoré, de façon aussi soudaine, et il sentait que le Survivant était quelque peu méfiant. Draco se demandait bien pourquoi il était ainsi, sans oser le lui demander. Pourtant, il avait pris sa décision : ce soir, il lui poserait la question.

Alors, une fois qu'il eut mis ses chaussures, Draco sortit de chez lui, verrouilla la porte, puis transplana jusqu'à la boîte de nuit. Il en passa les portes, montra sa carte au vigile, puis descendit dans la boîte. La musique lui parut plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il n'y fit guère attention, trop fixé sur un certain brun qu'il cherchait des yeux.

Un brun qu'il ne trouva pas. Il eut beau parcourir le bar des yeux, il ne le trouva pas. Le blond se demanda alors s'il n'était pas allé danser avec un autre et cette idée le fit froncer les sourcils. Et il ressentit un pincement au cœur, dont il ne parvint pas à déterminer l'origine. Peut-être la jalousie. Peut-être.

Alors Draco s'assit sur une chaise et commanda un verre, puis il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il regardait les gens danser, il regardait les prétendants s'aligner, il regardait son verre se vider. Draco ne voulait pas s'amuser. Ni se détendre. Ni oublier à quel point il était ridicule d'attendre ainsi qu'un homme pointe le bout de son nez.

Parce qu'il avait réfléchi. Longtemps. Et il avait compris que, une fois encore, ce qui le liait avec cet homme n'était pas quelque chose de normal et qui pouvait être expliqué. Comment pouvait-on devenir dépendant d'un homme qui ne vous adressait pas la parole, hormis dans un cadre professionnel ? Enfin, le mot était un peu fort, mais le sens était là : c'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer du temps, seulement quelques heures, car c'était avec lui qu'il parvenait à oublier vraiment qui il était. Oublier sa vie.

Oublier qu'il n'était qu'un fils de mangemort. Qu'une marque salissait sa peau. Et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais retirer cette souillure de son corps…

« Bonsoir. »

Draco leva lentement les yeux et ils rencontrèrent deux orbes émeraude qui le regardaient d'un air amusé. Il était en retard. Mais il était venu…

**OoO**

Les nuits se succédèrent, les unes après les autres. Draco ne vit pas le temps filer, et pourtant, deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le mois de mai se terminait, il faisait bon dans Londres, et aussi dans le cœur du médicomage.

Ses journées se passaient à St-Mangouste, où il poursuivait l'écriture de son grimoire, tandis que ses apprentis travaillaient à leurs devoirs ou à fabriquer des potions de plus en plus complexes, avec plus ou moins de succès. La sœur de Paxton était prête à accoucher, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement, et la mère d'Andromaque allait mieux, bien qu'étant toujours malade. Quant à Draco, il n'entendit quasiment plus parler d'Hermione Weasley, qui renonça à son projet, concernant l'enfant hybride. Enfin, le charmant William Pathos organisa une réception en l'honneur d'un brillant chercheur qui venait de terminer son grimoire sur les effets des différents venins de serpents dans les potions, de la simple couleuvre à collier au basilic.

Ses nuits se déroulaient soit dans sa chambre, où il prenait du repos, soit dans la boîte de nuit gay et sorcière la plus célèbre d'Angleterre : Allez en Enfer. Et, la plupart de ces soirées, il les passait avec Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Son pire ennemi du collège. Un homme qui avait fait une carrière d'auror, après celle de Sauveur du monde sorcier. Un homme qu'il était censé détester, haïr, mais qu'il désirait au plus haut point.

Et il y avait un « entre deux ». Entre le jour et la nuit. Cet « entre deux », c'était leurs déjeuners ensemble. Et ils en avaient eu, des déjeuners, pendant ces deux longues semaines. Parfois, c'était pour discuter de l'affaire en cours, de ces hybrides qui obsédaient tant Potter, sa seule motivation actuelle étant de faire cesser ce trafic d'être mi-homme, mi-bête. Mais souvent, il n'y avait rien d'officiel à leurs rencontres. Comme ce déjeuner qu'ils partageaient, en ce moment-même, dans un restaurant moldu de Londres.

L'avantage de manger dans ce genre d'établissement était que personne ne les connaissait, et l'époque où les moindres faits et gestes de Potter étaient pris en photo avait disparu. Il était moins suivi, pour la bonne et simple raison que son existence n'avait rien de passionnant : fiancé à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. De plus, il était auror. Ce simple mot exigeait un minimum de discrétion, en particulier de la part des médias. Et puis, même s'ils étaient repérés, les affaires en cours de Potter seraient une excellente excuse. Et puis… ce n'était pas comme si Draco était une femme.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Draco aimait ces repas. En plus de lui vider un peu la tête, ils lui permettaient de connaître un peu plus cet homme qui partageait nombre de ses soirées et qui envahissait toutes ses pensées.

Ils ne parlaient pas de la boîte de nuit. De leur corps à corps et de leurs baisers fougueux. Tout ça, c'était la nuit, et leur importance était quasi nulle. Sauf quand ils vivaient l'instant. Mais dans la réalité, ils n'étaient plus deux hommes emplis de fougue. Ils étaient un auror et un médicomage. Les restes de cette nuit, c'étaient leurs pensées. Et leur envie de connaître mieux l'autre. Et c'était cela qu'ils faisaient pendant leurs rencontres : se connaître. Aller plus loin qu'une main refusée et d'un baiser langoureux. Qu'une rivalité au Quidditch et que des caresses appuyées.

Draco apprit entre autre que Harry Potter aimait le Quidditch et qu'il pratiquait régulièrement ce sport avec son filleul, Teddy Lupin, âgé de sept ans. Il semblait d'ailleurs très proche de lui, il avait même la photo de l'enfant dans son portefeuille, ainsi que celle de ses parents, de Sirius, et de son autre filleul, le fils des deux Weasley. Il s'impliquait aussi dans de bonnes œuvres, notamment celles concernant des enfants malades ou orphelins, mais ça, Draco était au courant. Néanmoins, il comprit à quel point le sort des enfants touchait Harry, ayant été lui-même séparé jeune de ses parents. Et, il le lui avoua un jour, Lord Voldemort était orphelin, et il ne se remit jamais de la mort de sa mère et de l'abandon de son père, et ce manque de repères et d'affection le conduisit à créer ses propres bases et à cracher aux visages des gens aimants. C'était ce que pensait Harry, et dans le fond, il n'avait peut-être pas tord.

D'ailleurs, ils parlèrent de ça, aussi. De Voldemort. Des effets de la guerre sur celui qu'on appelait le « Sauveur », le « Survivant ». De son enfance chez des gens qui rejetaient son être en bloc, les étoiles dans ses yeux quand il découvrit Poudlard, et ce rôle qu'on lui avait collé sur le front et dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Tous ces corps qui tombaient devant ses yeux… Son parrain, Sirius, qui avait représenté l'espace d'un instant un avenir lumineux, un soleil au milieu des ténèbres. Et la fin. Ce vide, à la fin de tout ça. Ce vide, car Dumbledore n'était plus, Harry n'avait plus aucune famille, plus personne pour le guider. Il se retrouvait héro, riche, et sans famille. Juste des amis. Qui changèrent. Une petite amie. Qui l'oublia. Des gens qui cessèrent de le regarder vraiment.

Ce que Draco découvrit aussi, chez lui, c'était cette indifférence, cette lassitude qui teintait ses propos. Comme si tout cela était normal et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais changer tout cela. Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était rendu dans cette boîte de nuit : oublier à quel point sa vie était insipide, tout son être étant en manque de repère, d'amour, de soutien. Les seuls moments où ils vivaient, c'était quand il était avec des enfants.

Et Ginny ne voulait pas d'enfants. Pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Ainsi, Draco découvrit un homme fatigué par la vie qui avançait parce que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Il avait la santé et un entourage fidèle, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait tant de choses que les autres enviaient… des choses qu'il pourrait donner en échange de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas l'argent ni la notoriété qui pourrait combler le vide qui demeurait en lui.

Cette vision du Survivant plut à Draco. Pour être honnête, il fut séduit. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être le seul à ressentir ce besoin de se changer les idées pour ne pas sombrer. Certes, ils n'avaient pas le même passé, tous les deux, ni vécu les mêmes choses. Draco avait eu des parents. Et quels parents… Harry avait eu un destin. Et quel destin…

Draco aussi se révéla. En douceur. Il lui parla de lui-même, de ses envies, de ses rêves. Il lui parla d'enfants. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui. Et quand le blond vit des étoiles briller dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis, il poursuivit, lui avouant son désir caché d'élever un enfant et de lui apporter tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Envie de faire quelque chose de bien. D'être utile.

Et Harry l'écoutait. Il ne semblait jamais las. Il l'écoutait, avec attention. Et chaque nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, c'était un peu comme s'il était séduit toujours un peu plus.

Toujours plus proche, plus fougueux… plus amoureux.

Peut-être Draco se faisait-il des idées. Peut-être pensait-il que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Peut-être avait-il tord de se faire des idées. Sans doute, même. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre l'écho de ses propres pensées dans les propos de Harry Potter, quand il lui parlait d'enfant, de la vie, de l'amour ou quand il enserrait son cou avec ses bras, embrassant sa bouche, se blottissant contre lui quand la foule était trop dense.

Alors, pendant des moments comme celui-ci, où ils partageaient un repas, Draco se surprenait à espérer. Pour aussitôt revenir sur terre. Et se faire mal.

Harry ne parlait jamais de leurs nuits, et ne faisait aucune allusion. Et Draco non plus. Car tout cela n'existait pas.

Et l'avenir… ne changerait pas.

**OoO**

Le bar était bondé. Draco serrait son partenaire contre lui sous l'affluence de clients qui venaient s'hydrater le gosier de façon peu élégante. Il sentit le brun sursauter et Draco baissa les yeux vers lui. Il se mordillait la lèvre, écarlate. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco regarda le brun se retourner et jeter un regard noir à un type posté derrière lui.

« Lâche-moi !

- Je ne te tiens pas, beau gosse… »

Draco comprit aussitôt et il baissa le bras pour serrer le poignet du type qui osait poser la main sur les fesses de son partenaire. L'homme poussa un gémissement de douleur et recula sous la force du regard assassin du blond. Il y avait du monde derrière lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de détaler comme un lapin.

« Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Mais au lieu de lui dire de te lâcher, dégage-toi carrément.

- T'es gentil toi, je ne suis pas un professionnel du regard noir. Et puis c'est gênant…

- Tu n'es pas gêné quand, moi, je te tripote.

- Mais toi, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le brun lui coula un regard innocent et, aussitôt, Draco fondit sur ses lèvres. Son partenaire resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, posant son verre sur le bar, et la tête contre l'épaule du blond, il se laissa embarquer dans un baiser fusionnel où Draco éveilla ses sens, titillant le palais avant de caresser sa langue, mordiller et suçoter sa lèvre inférieure avant de replonger sa langue dans la bouche chaude et accueillante du brun. Une de ses mains était perdue dans ses cheveux d'ébène et l'autre caressait son dos, descendant peu à peu vers ses hanches et ses fesses. Quand ils brisèrent le baiser, le brun reprit son souffle, tandis que l'autre embrassait son cou.

Ils auraient pu être gênés. Gênés de partager un tel échange, entourés qu'ils étaient. Ils auraient pu, si une grande partie des clients ne jouaient pas aussi à ces jeux là, certains étant près de la rupture, dans des coins sombres, demeurant difficilement dans les limites imposées par la boîte de nuit.

« Dis, tu as déjà été dans les autres salles ?

- Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Viens, on va voir !

- Non, je… »

Mais il était trop tard : le brun venait de lui prendre son verre pour le poser sur le bar et il lui prit la main pour le tirer de la foule compacte qui attendait un verre d'alcool. Draco eut beau grogner, l'autre n'en démordait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes battantes, avec un écriteau au-dessus : salle aux amoureux. Le blond plissa le nez, ce qui fit pouffer son partenaire. Puis, ils entrèrent. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent, l'un écœuré à vie, l'autre hilare. Draco dut attendre que le brun ait terminé de se foutre de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas su supporter la musique trop douce des slows envahir la pièce aux tons rouges et roses, et tous ces amoureux qui se bécotaient gentiment dans les coins. C'était trop… guimauve…

« Bon, tu as fini ? »

Mais l'autre n'en finissait plus de rire. C'était sûrement la grimace de Draco et sa précipitation à vouloir sortir, retenu tant bien que mal par son partenaire, qui le faisaient autant rire. Certes, il était beau quand il riait, quand les petites fossettes apparaissaient aux coins de sa bouche et quand ses yeux brillaient de joie. Il le tira dans la troisième salle, à savoir les deux portes battantes surmontées d'un écriteau : salle spéciale. Le brun cessa de rire quand ils furent devant et Draco haussa un sourcil : la patronne n'avait pas su qualifier cette pièce-là…

Ils entrèrent, mais aussitôt, ils durent se boucher les oreilles. La pièce était immense, toute noire, avec des éclairs blancs çà et là. Toute la décoration était d'un style assez glauque, morbide. Des crânes, des chaînes, des piques… Un endroit assez étrange, qui ne plut pas du tout à Draco. Ils sortirent de la pièce où des zombis semblaient danser sur une musique destroy et sans charme. Ils ressentirent comme uns soulagement quand ils furent dehors.

« Au moins, il y en a pour tous les goûts, ici.

- Tu crois qu'ils servent du sang, au bar ?

- J'en serai pas étonné. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, amusé, puis Draco le traîna sur la piste. Où ils dansèrent. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Hello les jeunes ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte mais toujours en vie...

**Lys :** Pour ceux qui lisent Papillon, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Je sais que ça met du temps à venir mais l'auteur a du mal à pondre le prochain chapitre et, accessoirement, elle a eu ses partiels ^^

Donc je m'excuse pour ce retard... Je poste ce chapitre car il était temps, tout de même XD Et aussi parce que c'est... L'anniversaire de Gogobook !

**Lys :** Donc un BON ANNIVERSAIRE à toi, Go' ! :D

J'espère que t'as passé une super journée ;).

**Lys :** Mention spéciale au lemon qui lui a pris la tête, avec son histoire d'éclipse... -.- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être relou avec tes métaphores...

Bah écoute, pour une fois que j'essaie d'être poétique... XD Au moins les choses avance ! :D

**Lys :** Il était temps !

Pas faux x)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

D'un geste lent, Draco ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Il y entra et poussa la porte, avant de parcourir la petite distance qui le séparait de son bureau, dans lequel il s'enferma.

Il était épuisé. Tout simplement épuisé. Il avait l'impression que sa vie s'était accélérée depuis qu'il fréquentait Potter, tant ses jours et nuits étaient emplis de sa présence. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait invité à déjeuner. Une fois de plus. Et Draco ne pourrait pas dire non, car lui aussi avait envie de le voir, même s'il avait dansé la veille avec lui.

Il était heureux, car il avait réussi à retrouver leur complicité. Harry n'émettait plus de réserves, il se livrait à lui sans contraintes. Et plus les jours passaient, plus Draco s'enfonçait dans ce piège vieux comme le monde, se laissant séduire par cet homme qu'il n'appelait même plus par son nom.

En fait, il était devenu dépendant de lui, et Draco s'en rendait de plus en plus compte, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il aurait dû se méfier, laisser le temps faire son effet, ou tout simplement le repousser au lieu de le laisser empiéter dans son espace vital. Faire comme il avait fait avec tous les autres hommes : une nuit et c'était fini. En fait, il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher, tout simplement.

Mais les faits étaient là : il était séduit par cet homme et il ressentait le besoin de le voir. Et le pire était qu'il ne luttait pas. Il avait l'impression de revivre. De vraiment vivre, pour une fois, et cette délicieuse sensation, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais si elle était éphémère. Même si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autres. Il se sentait presque en paix avec lui-même. Même si cette relation était étrange et peu normale.

Draco poussa un soupir et se décida à travailler. Il sortit donc ses nombreuses notes ainsi que les pages de son grimoire, les dernières qu'il avait écrites. Puis, il se mit à recopier, barrant certains passages pour les reformuler, vérifiant certaines données sur d'autres papiers…

Le médicomage travailla une bonne heure avant que ses apprentis n'arrivent. Enfin, il n'y avait que Paxton, Andromaque ne devrait passer que dans l'après-midi. Draco s'en rappela quand il vit le jeune homme entrer seul dans le laboratoire. Et il fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air soucieux sur le visage de son apprenti, sa lèvre mordillée par ses dents et son regard baissé vers le sol, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Bonjour, Paxton. Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour, Mr Malfoy.

- Prends ta respiration et calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger ni te mordre. »

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration puis relâcha tout l'air et jeta un regard incertain au médicomage. Il parla, tout en se tortillant les doigts, angoissé au possible.

« Je vais arrêter mes études.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais arrêter. Je… je peux plus continuer, Monsieur… »

Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire. Un garçon aussi brillant, aussi doué et travailleur… c'était du gâchis. Du gâchis total…

Son visage traduisait son angoisse, sa peur, sa souffrance. Il était obligé. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je vais t'aider, Paxton. Je vais te prêter de l'argent, je…

- Je peux pas continuer, Monsieur… »

Sa voix se rempli de sanglots et ses yeux devinrent humides.

« Ma sœur a accouché hier soir. Et elle est partie. Sans le bébé. Elle m'a laissé le bébé… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'il se tortillait les doigts, les malmenant, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace de douleur. Il baissa les yeux et son corps maigre tressauta sous la force des sanglots qu'il tentait de contrôler.

Et Draco comprit. La gamine avait accouché et s'était enfui de l'hôpital, laissant un bébé nouveau-né à son frère qui n'avait pas le courage de le laisser à l'orphelinat, abandonnant cet enfant qui n'avait pas demandé à naître. Paxton travaillait déjà trop, il n'aurait pas les moyens de payer son loyers et les frais que ce bébé exigeait. Abandonner ses études était tout ce qui lui restait à faire.

Pris d'une subite impulsion, Draco le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Paxton leva ses yeux humides vers le médicomage. Le blond se rendit compte de la fatigue qui creusait ses traits, il imaginait ses tourments, ses espoirs envolés et la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir à cause de cette trahison. Lui qui avait tant fait pour cette fille abandonnée à elle-même, lui qui l'avait soutenu et qui était prêt à travailler pour l'aider à élever cet enfant…

Quel âge avait-il, ce gamin… vingt ans ? Draco ne savait même pas…

« Paxton, écoute-moi. Je t'interdis d'arrêter tes études. Tu m'entends ? Tu es un garçon doué, intelligent et promis à un bel avenir. Je refuse cette situation. Je refuse que tu laisses tomber ton avenir parce que ta sœur t'a abandonné, toi et cet enfant.

- Je peux pas, Monsieur, je peux pas…

- Je vais t'aider. Tu m'entends ? Je vais t'aider. Je vais te trouver une nourrice et t'aider à payer les frais. Ne secoue pas la tête, Paxton, tu ne peux pas travailler plus ! Tu n'as pas d'argent ! Je vais t'aider. Je veux t'aider. »

Paxton secouait la tête, en larmes, subissant les effets de la nuit précédente et de cette nouvelle qui l'avait assommé. Alors Draco prit son visage entre ses mains, ce visage de gamin qui sanglotait parce que le monde semblait se retourner contre lui.

« Paxton, calme-toi. Tu veux garder cet enfant, et rien que pour ça, je suis fier de toi. Peu de personnes le feraient. Alors écoute-moi : je vais t'aider à payer les frais. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres davantage, tu as assez payé comme ça. Aujourd'hui, on ne va pas travailler. Je vais t'emmener au service de l'enfance et on va s'occuper de la paperasse. D'accord ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et baragouina un mot que Draco interpréta comme un merci. Oubliant son déjeuner avec Harry, il prit ses affaires et ferma le laboratoire pour la journée.

**OoO**

Quand il rentra chez lui, il était épuisé. La journée s'était déroulée trop rapidement, pour lui. Draco ne savait pas à quel point c'était compliqué de déclarer un enfant, surtout quand ce n'était pas celui de la personne qui venait signer les papiers. Il fallut faire des tests pour prouver que le jeune Paxton était bien l'oncle de ce bébé qui dormait entre ses bras. Ils parvinrent à trouver un arrangement, ainsi qu'une nourrice qui accepta de s'occuper du nouveau-né. Draco signa un contrat, lui promettant qu'il la paierait lui-même à la fin de chaque mois pendant une période indéterminée. Quand la journée se termina, Paxton contint ses larmes et remercia avec sincérité et émotions son supérieur pour sa grande générosité.

Draco ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce geste. Pour lui, ce n'était pas de la générosité. Honnêtement, il appréciait ce gamin bosseur et gâcher un tel talent serait dommage. Et puis, cet enfant n'avait pas demandé à naître, mais il avait été abandonné à peine né… A quoi bon réfléchir à tout ça… Il avait agi, voilà tout.

Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas travaillé de la journée. Et il avait manqué le déjeuner avec Harry. Mais ça, il ne l'avait remarqué que quand son ventre se manifesta. A ce moment-là, il était trop tard : l'heure était passée, et Potter devait être parti. A moins qu'il n'ait mangé seul. A cette idée, Draco s'en voulu, à la fois parce qu'il lui avait posé un lapin, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pu le voir. Enfin, il n'aurait jamais avoué cette dernière idée, même s'il y pensait très fort.

Il se demanda si Harry lui en voulait. Très certainement. Et s'il serait à la boite de nuit ce soir-là. Bien évidemment.

Draco partit donc dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se débarrasser de cette journée aussi compliquée que fatigante. Il pensa à la petite fille que Paxton tenait dans ses bras, son tout petit visage endormi, ses mains minuscule et cette étrange aura qui entourait le corps frêle du bébé. C'était un prématuré, et il était normalement impossible de le transporter, c'était pourquoi les médicomages avaient lancé un sortilège de protection assez spécial sur l'enfant, ce qui lui permettrait pour une durée d'une seule journée de ne pas chopper toutes les maladies qui traînaient dans l'air. Draco avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant le nombre de potions que les médicomages avaient donné au nouveau papa pour assurer la survie de l'enfant sans le lait maternel de sa mère, empli de magie. Ils durent faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver une nourrice qui venait d'accoucher dans le but qu'elle donne son lait à l'orpheline.

Une jolie orpheline aux cheveux bruns et légers, un petit duvet sur le haut de sa tête. Draco n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour imager le visage de l'enfant qui dormait. Si innocent, si tranquille… ignorant de tout, de ce qui lui arrivait, de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver…

Draco quitta la salle de bain avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire, à la recherche de vêtements pour la soirée de ce soir-là : du cuir. Alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon en cuir noir, Draco se demanda si Harry jouerait le jeu. Il avait de gros doutes là-dessus, il l'imaginait mal avoir du cuir dans son armoire. A moins que… pour séduire Weasley… non, mauvaises pensées. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette garce rousse. Il préférait imaginer Potter avec une tenue indécente en cuir, c'était bien mieux.

Quand il eut terminé, Draco se regarda dans une glace. Il avait enfilé un pantalon en cuir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et le galbe de ses fesses, une ceinture enserrait sa taille, et un débardeur dans la même matière cousu sur les côtés couvrait son torse. De plus, deux morceaux de cuir cousus avec des lanières recouvraient ses avant-bras. Il ne manquait plus que ses chaussures, et il serait parfait. Enfin, plus ou moins…

Draco ne tarda pas à atteindre la boite de nuit, espérant que Harry y serait. De toute façon, s'il ne le voyait pas, il s'en irait. Il n'avait pas envie de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs. En effet, au cours d'une soirée, le brun lui avait avoué pourquoi il l'avait ignoré pendant une bonne semaine : il était arrivé avec un peu de retard et avait vu Draco danser avec un autre homme. Et ce n'était pas une simple valse, loin de là, c'était limite s'il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus sur place… Draco comprit alors que Potter était jaloux. Possessif. Et la rougeur sur ses joues fit apparaître un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, alors que son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'habituellement…

Quand il entra dans l'établissement, il vit la patronne assise près du vigile gardant les portes de la boite de nuit, assise sur un siège. Elle semblait épuisée et mordillait plus qu'elle ne fumait la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts.

« Bonsoir, Mme Nightingale.

- Bonsoir, jeune homme. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et vous ? Vous m'avez l'air épuisée.

- Devine quoi : mon fils s'est trouvé un fiancé. Une tapette. Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça…

- Créer une boite de nuit gay ?

- Mais pourquoi pas un homme viril ? Un homme qui ressemble à un homme ? C'est limite s'il n'a pas changé de sexe, ce type ! »

Draco pouffa en l'entendant rouspéter et il vit bien le grand noir posté devant le pupitre esquisser un sourire goguenard. Mme Nightingale était loin d'être homophobe, ayant fondé ce lieu pour son fils, et continuant à accueillir des homosexuels. Elle les regardait résilier leur abonnement avec joie, car ils n'avaient plus besoin de venir là, ayant trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer les conquêtes d'un soir. Moins il y avait de clients, et mieux elle se portait.

« Je vous pensais plus tolérante.

- Je suis tolérante. Quand on voit les énergumènes qu'il m'a ramenés à la maison, on peut dire que je suis tolérante. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'amener la prochaine fois ? Un grand-père ? Merlin, il en serait capable… »

Elle semblait tout simplement hallucinée, refusant l'idée même que son fils lui présente un homme plus âgé qu'elle. Le médicomage trouvait cette femme vraiment étonnante et il se dit que son fils avait de la chance d'avoir une mère pareille. Et, à son avis, il devait le savoir.

« Allez, descend, un charmant jeune homme t'attend. »

Mme Nightingale lui fit un clin d'œil. Draco fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas rougir, esquissant un léger sourire à la patronne qui semblait glousser intérieurement. Elle devait en voir plein, des comme lui. Des hommes qui venaient ici pour retrouver des personnes qu'ils ne pouvaient voir à la lumière du jour, se contentant alors de la lumière des néons pour éclairer des visages aimés.

Draco passa les portes battantes, descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, et arriva dans la grande salle où une marée d'hommes vêtus de cuir se déplaçaient. Certains avaient des tenues assez osées, cachant à peine la peau de leur corps. Il vit des hommes portant des shorts de cuir se balader torse nu, aguichant d'autres mâles plus vêtus. Il fallait avouer que la plupart des tenues étaient incroyablement sexy, de quoi faire virer de bord un hétérosexuels, vu les spécimens qui se baladaient dans la salle. Draco aurait pu se retrouver, viser l'un d'eux et le tirer par la ceinture sur la piste, mais il avait une autre personne en tête. Un beau brun qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver près du bar. Avec un pantalon en cuir noir et un débardeur sombre, le tout mettant en valeur sa musculature.

Deux hommes étaient en train de lui parler. Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, les trouvant un peu trop aguicheurs à son goût, mais décida de rester calme, comme à son habitude. D'une démarche traînante, il s'approcha de son partenaire habituel, et parla d'une voix froide aux deux énergumènes qui osaient poser les yeux sur son homme.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire. Il leva un peu la tête et Draco interpréta cela un comme un signe. Alors, il se baissa et happa la bouche rosée du brun, qui répondit tendrement à son baiser. Draco plongea sa langue dans la bouche du brun un court instant, pour gouter sa bouche, avant de mettre fin à leur baiser et lever son regard vers les deux hommes qui demeuraient plantés là, médusés et ne sachant quoi faire. Le blond, tel un félin, leur lança un regard peu avenant et parla d'une voix traînante.

« Dégagez. »

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Draco entendit le brun glousser sur sa chaise, devant une telle manifestation de jalousie de la part du blond. Le médicomage le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème ?

- C'est mignon.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ta jalousie.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Juste possessif. »

Draco posa une main sur le bar derrière le brun, qui avait appuyé le dos contre, et posa une autre main sur la hanche du jeune homme. Il esquissa un sourire séducteur qui fit rougir l'autre de façon adorable. Puis, il l'embrassa à nouveau, d'abord de façon tendre, sachant que l'autre répondait toujours avec plaisir à ce genre de baiser, moins fougueux, plus intime. Tendre. Presque amoureux.

Puis, le blond butina ses lèvres, embrassant sa bouche, puis la survolant. Le brun près de lui soupirait, se laissant faire, les yeux clos.

Il aimait ce genre de baiser. Ce genre d'échange, d'attention. Ça changeait tellement de d'habitude… Mais il se demandait tout de même si l'autre échangeait ce genre de baisers avec sa fiancée, s'il était aussi tendre avec elle. S'il avait un tel visage, doux, abandonné. S'il soupirait de cette manière quand on lui embrassait la joue, quand on remontait la main sur sa cuisse, tout en effleurant son cou des lèvres…

« Tu es beau, tu sais…

- Tu dis ça pour me séduire ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te séduire. »

Draco planta son regard dans les yeux verts du brun qui le soutient, lui présentant alors les émeraudes brillantes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Il les ferma un peu et se pencha vers Draco pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Un léger baiser. Baiser papillon. Une caresse. Qui ébranla complètement Draco Malfoy.

« On va danser ?

- Si tu veux. »

Alors Draco se dégagea un peu pour que l'autre puisse se lever de sa chaise. Ils allèrent sur la piste et se mirent à danser au rythme d'une musique aussi forte que dynamique. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir-là, les clients étaient déchaînés. On tenta de les séparer, mais Draco gardait son partenaire contre lui, et il en profita allègrement, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout gêner le brun.

Au contraire, il se rapprochait de lui, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se mouvoir, collés l'un contre l'autre. Le brun le défiait du regard, les yeux pétillants et un léger sourire sur les lèves. Quelques joues de transpiration apparaissaient sur ses tempes tandis qu'il secouait ses cheveux noirs indomptables. Et son corps, toujours son corps, si près du sien, à l'allumer, à attiser son désir de façon aussi innocente qu'efficace.

Si beau dans ce pantalon moulant et ce débardeur sombre. Sa peau légèrement bronzée, pas aussi pâle que la sienne. Ses yeux verts si vivants, brillants de mille feux. Son sourire. Ses dents blanches.

Un appel à la luxure…

Et Draco fut excité. Pas comme d'habitude. Plus que les autres nuits. Car son désir, pour la première fois, fut clairement visible. Il fit soudain partie de ces mâles en chaleur qu'il snobait, ces types qui ne parvenaient pas à gérer leurs hormones et qui déformaient leurs pantalons avec un désir mal contrôlé. Car il sentit une partie intime de lui-même se réveiller de façon gênante et il aurait pu rougir, s'enfuir, arrêter de danser s'il n'avait pas senti la même chose chez le bel homme qui dansait contre lui.

S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'il ne l'avait pas touché comme on caresserait un amant. Si le désir qui les liait n'était pas aussi palpable qu'à ce moment-là…

Draco avait envie de lui. Comme il n'avait jamais eu envie d'un homme. Il voulait quitter cette pièce et lui faire l'amour. Lui montrer une autre facette de lui. Pas le danseur de la boite de nuit, pas le médicomage de Ste-Mangouste. Draco voulait le posséder, lui faire voir d'autres étoiles, le faire rêver.

Alors il osa. En sachant pourtant que l'autre allait le repousser. Que c'était aller trop loin, c'était pousser les limites imposées par cette boite de nuit.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Il s'attendit à un rejet. Qu'il le repousse. Qu'il l'arrête, s'enfuie, disparaisse.

Mais…

« Moi aussi. »

**OoO**

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. La chambre était trop loin, ils mirent un temps fou à l'atteindre. Ils passèrent un long moment dans le couloir, le corps du brun plaqué contre un mur, alors que Draco dévorait sa bouche, incendiait son corps de ses caresses, ondulant contre lui. Leurs bouches fusionnaient, incapables de se séparer une seconde, comme si lier leurs lèvres était essentiel à leur survie. Et, dans le fond, peut-être était-ce le cas.

Ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements, tentant tant bien que mal d'atteindre la chambre à coucher. C'était difficile, surtout pour Draco, qui dévorait littéralement l'homme contre lui.

Il était en train de rêver. Draco rêvait. L'homme qu'il désirait, l'homme qu'il regardait de loin, il était là tout contre lui, brûlant d'une fièvre que lui seul pouvait guérir. L'homme qui partageait ses nuits, sous la musique entraînante ou dans ses rêves, et l'homme qui déjeunait avec lui le jour étaient en train de ne former qu'une seule et même personne.

Les deux amants finirent par atteindre la chambre, et quand ils y arrivèrent, ils se battirent avec leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, nus et tremblants. Le brun alluma la lumière, la lampe de chevet éclaira alors faiblement la chambre d'une lueur dorée.

Le cœur de Draco battit plus vite encore dans sa poitrine : ils ne feraient pas cela dans le noir. et le visage du brun n'était pas éclairé par la lumière blessante des néons, ni par l'éclat du soleil. Mais par une lampe de chevet. Près d'un lit. Dans un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds. Où Draco avait toujours dormi seuls.

Où leurs vies étaient en train de changer…

Tout fut très lent. D'abord, Draco caressa le corps en feu de son amant, lui offrant des trésors de tendresses, avant de descendre le long de son corps, embrassant sa peau chaude et humide, et taquiner son sexe avec sa bouche. Il se délecta de ses gémissements de plaisir, de la beauté de son visage abandonné et de ses joues rougies. Draco lui fit l'amour avec sa bouche, avant d'abandonner un court instant le membre érigé pour attraper un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Placé là, des fois que ses fantasmes ne soient plus des rêves.

Draco commença à revenir sur terre quand il prépara son amant. Alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en lui, il se dit qu'il allait trop loin. Malgré le désir, son envie de lui, son besoin de le faire sien, il se disait que tout cela était trop rapide. Qu'il fuirait. Peut-être. Que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans son appartement. Dans sa chambre. Dans un endroit où personne, mis à part lui, n'avait mis les pieds.

Il était dans sa chambre. Le jour et la nuit étaient en train de se rencontrer. Le fantasme baigné dans la lumière de la lune était en train de se mêler à la réalité du jour. Tout cela allait trop loin. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu empêcher Draco de continuer.

Le toucher. Caresser son intimité, lui faire oublier la douleur. Lui faire oublier cette femme qu'il avait aimée, et qu'il aimait peut-être encore. Sûrement. Lui faire oublier qu'il regretterait sûrement demain, que tout cela allait bien au-delà du rêve, et qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

Oublier que la brûlure du soleil ferait mal, que son apollon disparaitrait comme il était apparu dans sa vie.

L'autre était prêt. Frémissant, abandonné, il était prêt à le recevoir. Alors Draco s'allongea sur lui. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, provoquant une décharge électrique dans leurs corps. Le visage du brun était beau à damner un saint, ses yeux brillaient comme jamais et sa bouche rougies et malmenée était un appel aux baisers.

« Je vais te faire l'amour. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je vais te faire l'amour. »

Une lueur de compréhension ? D'éveil, dans son regard embrumé ?

Non. Juste ses paupières qui se fermèrent, longuement, avant de se rouvrir, en un signe de consentement. Puis, il entrouvrait les lèvres et pointa sa langue, que Draco prit entre ses lèvres pour la sucer, puis prendre sa bouche. Le brun enlaça son cou, ses épaules, tandis que le blond prenait ses hanches. Puis, il s'enfonça à lui.

Et l'éclipse eut lieu. Le jour et la nuit se rencontrèrent, la lune et le soleil se superposèrent. Les deux images, le fantasme et l'homme, le danseur pommé et le gars fiancé se firent plus qu'une seule et même personne.

Draco fit l'amour à Harry Potter. Il lui fit l'amour, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne, allant et venant dans son corps avec passion, privilégiant son plaisir au sien. Déployant des trésors de tendresse, caressant son corps, baisant son front, ses joues, sa bouche avant de déposer un suçon provocateur au creux de son cou. Leurs gémissements ne formaient plus qu'une même symphonie qui s'épanouissait dans la chambre innocente.

Draco ne vivait plus que pour ce moment. Ce moment rêvé où l'éclipse permettait la rencontre de ces deux êtres, un homme perdu qui rêvait d'une vie plus belle, sans jamais oser la chercher, et un autre qui désirait une existence bien à lui, loin des modèles que les autres voulaient lui imposer. Un homme qui ne vivait que la nuit, un autre qui ne vivait que le jour.

Une éclipse. Qui aurait des conséquences. Qui permit l'union de deux êtres qui atteignirent les étoiles d'un même cri de libération, s'envolant alors loin dans les cieux, avant de redescendre sur terre. Et s'endormir, bercés par les bras de Morphée. Sans penser au lendemain. Aux jours à venir. Qui ne seraient pas faciles…

**OoO**

Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, alors les rayons du soleil passaient sans souci à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, illuminant la chambre de ses rayons chaleureux. Draco mit du temps à réaliser que c'était cela qui le réveillait : la lumière qui avait pris la place de la nuit.

Les yeux toujours clos, il se rappela des évènements de la veille. Vaguement. Aussi bien que son demi-sommeil le lui permettait. Puis, Draco étendit le bras. Et ne trouva que du vide. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui, anxieux. La nouvelle l'assomma dans toute sa splendeur, ce fut presque comme gifle : la veille, il avait couché avec Harry Potter, et il était parti. Pas un mot sur l'oreiller. Pas de vêtements par terre. Il avait disparu.

Sans même réfléchir, Draco se leva, enfila son peignoir, et parcourut l'appartement. Les autres pièces, le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain… mais il ne trouva Harry nulle part. Il avait disparut.

Draco avait du mal à respirer, sa tête tournait. Il se laissa aller contre un mur, les mains tremblantes, la gorge serrée. Une grimace se forma sur son visage alors qu'il serrait les dents, un mélange de déception et de colère se brouillant en lui. Il tenta d'encaisser le coup, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Un fantasme qu'il avait réalisé, et qui avait disparu. D'avait-il espéré ? Qu'il serait là au petit matin, pour partager une tasse de café ? Les yeux brillants et la bouche en cœur ? Bien sûr que non. C'était évident qu'il partirait.

Après tout, ils étaient allés trop loin. Bien trop loin. Leur désir réciproque les avait fait déborder. Harry était venu dans son lit, perdant alors son statut d'hétéro, fiancé à la sœur de son meilleur ami, tandis que Draco l'avait emmené dans son lit, dans son propre appartement, et non pas dans un hôtel du coin. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le blond avouerait que c'était pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, que ce n'était pas que pour tirer un coup. Et peut-être que Harry l'avait compris. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était parti.

Draco tenta de se reprendre. Il respira calmement, déglutit, en se disant que ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur son sort. Harry était parti, il aurait dû s'en douter, et il devait passer outre la douleur qui lui broyait les entrailles. Aussi blessé que déçu, Draco partit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et se laver de cette nuit magnifique qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais exister. Mais quand il sortit de la pièce, avec un autre peignoir sur le dos, Draco ne se sentit pas mieux, loin de là. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Harry soit parti. Comme ça. Comme un voleur.

Quand, soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Le cœur battant à la chamade, n'osant y croire, Draco arriva dans l'entrée. Où Harry Potter était en train de fermer la porte, le manteau du blond sur les épaules, et un sachet de viennoiseries dans les mains. Quand le brun vit l'autre debout dans l'entrée, il esquissa un léger sourire un peu gêné.

« Bonjour Draco. Je me suis permis de prendre ton manteau, c'était pas terrible de sortir comme ça… »

Il fut soudain interrompu par le blond qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras, les enroulant autour de ses épaules, pour le serrer fort contre lui. Le soulagement déferlait en lui, faisait trembler son corps par son intensité.

Il était resté.

« Draco ? »

Sa voix était étonnée. Draco ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ne savait pas comment lui expliquer à quel point il avait eu mal quand il avait compris qu'il n'était plus là.

« Je croyais… que tu étais parti. »

Il y eut comme un flottement. Le blond gardait sa tête nichée dans le cou du brun, les bras crispés autour de ses épaules. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Plus jamais.

Alors, doucement, un bras de Harry remonta le long de son dos et fit de petits mouvements apaisants, tandis que son corps répondait à son étreinte. Une telle tendresse noua la gorge de Draco, qui s'était réellement senti abandonné, comme une merde. Il s'écarta un peu et embrassa la bouche de Harry, qui demeura blotti contre lui.

Le jour s'était levé. Et tout avait changé.

**OoO**

Dans sa panique, Draco n'avait pas vraiment regardé dans la cuisine, mais s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait vu que le café était en train de couler et que deux tasses étaient sorties sur le plan de travail. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Harry les lui montra. Ce dernier pouffa, mais ne ria pas ouvertement : il avait l'air touché par l'inquiétude de Draco.

Une inquiétude pourtant bien fondée mais qui s'évapora au fil des minutes. Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter des vêtements : il devait aller au travail. Il ne pouvait pas repasser par chez lui, Ginny lui demanderait bien pourquoi à une heure pareille alors qu'il était censé être en mission en Ecosse, et il était hors de question de se rendre à la base avec de pareils vêtements : si les sorties des aurors n'étaient pas contrôlées, leurs entrée l'étaient bien plus.

Draco lui donna son accord et mit un temps fou à trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Il s'étonna tout de même, se demandant comment il avait pu sortir d'une base d'aurors habillé de cette façon. D'un air complice, Harry lui dit qu'il faisait nuit et un simple sortilège de confusion faisait l'affaire. Puis, il alla se laver.

Le blond était rassuré. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de la boite de nuit, tous les deux. Pas directement, certes, mais ils en parlaient quand même : Harry faisait des escapades non autorisées afin de le voir. Il trompait sa fiancée. Et ne semblait pas avoir de regrets. Sinon, il ne serait pas descendu acheter des viennoiseries chez le boulanger français du coin de la rue.

Quand Harry revint dans la cuisine, Draco était en train de servir du café. Harry d'assit et prit un croissant dans la panière où Draco les avait disposés. Puis, le blond s'installa à son tour et ils mangèrent ensemble dans une ambiance agréable. Draco se détendit progressivement, il parvint à faire rire Harry qui semblait de bonne humeur, bien qu'il semblait assez gêné quand il faisait des mouvements brusques. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il comprit pourquoi le brun gigotait et, ce dernier, écarlate, le gronda en lui disant qu'il avait été un peu trop passionné la veille, d'où ces douleurs.

A ces mots, Draco réalisa que Harry lui avait donné sa première fois. Malgré lui, ses joues rosirent, et il s'attendit à ce que son amant se moque lui. Mais au contraire, il n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire, son regard intense rivé sur lui, avant de prendre un autre croissant et en déchirer un morceau pour le porter à sa bouche. Une bouche à laquelle il avait fait l'amour…

Draco se leva pour prendre dans le réfrigérateur une brique de jus d'orange. Au passage, il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry. Quand il revint s'asseoir, la brique et un verre dans les mains, le brun semblait tout troublé.

« Tu en veux ?

- Oui je veux bien.

- Dans combien de temps tu comptes t'en aller ?

- Dans peu de temps. »

Draco posa un verre devant lui et le servit. Harry prit le verre et but une gorgée, tandis que le blond enfin se rasseyait enfin pour voir son verre. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait le brun, avec au fond du cœur une sorte d'émerveillement à le voir là, alors qu'il aurait dû être à des kilomètres de cette chaise.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur petit-déjeuner, Harry s'essuya la bouche et parla.

« Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner. C'était agréable.

- C'est toi qui es allé chercher les viennoiseries.

- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas jeté dehors.

- Je n'en aurais jamais été capable. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco qui l'expression de son visage se tendit. Draco se retint de froncer les sourcils mais il se demanda tout de même pourquoi il avait perdu cet air doux qu'il gardait constamment depuis son retour à l'appartement. Y avait-il un problème ?

« Tu sais… je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- Mais… ?

- Je…

- Harry, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire. »

L'auror sembla hésiter. Il se mordilla la lèvre et Draco, le cœur battant d'angoisse, se dit que la courte liaison qu'il avait eue avec Harry se terminait ce matin. Que les espoirs qui avaient détendu son corps fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui une nouvelle fois, l'air sérieux. Franc.

« Il me suffit d'un mot de toi, Draco, et je quitte Ginny. »

Statufié. Il était statufié. Choqué. Les jambes sciées. La tasse dans la main, Draco ne put rien dire, les yeux rivés sur Harry, qui semblait tendu, nerveux. Le brun regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil.

« Je dois y aller. »

Il se leva et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Puis, il s'en alla. Laissant Draco seul dans la cuisine, ébahi.

**OoO**

Quelques jours passèrent. Trois, pour être exact. Draco ne mit pas les pieds dans la boite de nuit pendant ce laps de temps-là, mais il finit par céder à son envie et il y retourna. Il y rencontra Harry, qui semblait l'y attendre. Il l'invita à danser, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, enchaînant les verres. Puis, ils quittèrent la boite de nuit et se retrouvèrent en sueur dans le lit de Draco où ils firent l'amour un long moment.

Il était perturbé. Draco était perturbé. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout s'était chamboulé dans sa tête. Harry avait tout changé dans sa vie.

Pourtant, au début, rien n'avait été vraiment étrange ni bouleversant. Certes, il avait passé la nuit avec Harry Potter, son ancien ennemi et un auror de renom, et dans son appartement qui plus est. Il avait réellement cru qu'il l'avait abandonné, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas : Harry avait fait l'amour avec lui et il semblait assumer leur liaison, cet adultère. Draco aurait presque pu être rassuré s'il n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase, juste avant de partir : Il me suffit d'un mot de toi, Draco, et je quitte Ginny.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi avait-il insinué qu'il suffisait que Draco le lui demande pour qu'il plaque sa fiancée ? Pourquoi lui avait-il une chose pareille ?

Il ne savait pas. Potter l'aimait-il ? Eprouvait-il quelque chose de plus fort plus lui que pour cette femme avec laquelle il vivait depuis tant d'années ? Comment cela pourrait-il être possible… Draco avait peur de mal interpréter cette phrase, ces mots dits avec tant de sincérité, et en même temps, il ne voyait quel autre sens pouvaient avoir ces paroles. Lui demandait-il de le libérer de cette situation ? De cette vie qu'il ne voulait pas ? N'importe quoi, il pourrait le faire de lui-même… et cela supposait qu'il tenait un minimum à Draco… Ou alors se moquait-il de lui ?

Incapable de tirer le vrai du faux, Draco avait décidé de ne plus se rendre à la boite de nuit pendant quelques temps. Ces paroles l'avaient bouleversé. Il se sentait presque euphorique, ces paroles avaient fait battre son cœur de bonheur… mais il avait suffi qu'il pose les yeux sur sa marque pour qu'il se souvienne de qui il était. Un mangemort. Un monstre. Une ordure. Et toute la beauté de Harry, la joie que ces mots avaient apporté à son âme, le tendre oubli qu'il avait éprouvé n'exista plus. Un profonde dépression étreignit son être pendant des jours, avant qu'il ne se traîne à la boite de nuit, comme un assoiffé, et qu'il y retrouve Potter. Ce rêve éveillé, qui lui avait voir les étoiles.

Et qui lui faisait encore voir les étoiles… car le lendemain matin, après cette nuit d'amour passionnée et tendre à la fois, Draco se réveilla avec Harry en creux de ses bras, à demi allongé sur lui, la tête sur son épaule. Quand le brun s'était réveillé, ils avaient échangé un baiser paresseux, ensommeillé, et le blond avait laissé l'autre se réveiller tranquillement, sans se soucier de l'heure. Quand le brun fut réveillé, il passa une main sur le torse pâle de Draco avait de se glisser sur l'épaule et sur son bras. Qu'il leva. Et vit la marque.

Draco se crispa alors, s'attendant à une quelconque marque de rejet, mais au contraire, Harry amena son bras vers lui et déposa un baiser sur le tatouage noir et immonde qui blessait sa peau. Draco fut tout retourné par un tel geste de sa part, par ces lèvres suivies par sa joue posée sur ce dessin témoin d'une époque révolue. Touché, il l'était aussi. Et ému, aussi. Un petit peu.

**OoO**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine et demie qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient revus deux nuits et ils avaient aussi déjeuné ensemble par deux fois. Rien n'avait changé dans leur comportement, Harry n'évoquait pas plus que d'habitude leur aventure. Ou peut-être que si. De façon cachée. Quand il lui disait que Draco semblait aller bien.

Et, dans le fond, c'était le cas : Draco se sentait bien. Presque en paix avec lui-même. Certes, leur relation était cachée et immorale. Certes, tout cela se faisait dans le plus grand secret et, dans le fond, il ne pouvait pas tirer grand-chose de cette liaison qui n'existait que dans les draps de son lit. Mais Draco se sentait comme en paix avec lui-même. Il allait moins à la boite de nuit, ne s'y rendant que pour trouver Potter, et quand ce dernier n'était pas là, il rentrait chez lui. C'était le seul homme qu'il désirait et le seul qui lui apportait quelque chose de bon. Qui lui faisait oublier un peu qu'il avait quelque chose d'atroce sur l'avant-bras, que sa vie était pourrie et qu'il n'était utile à rien.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne fut pas le seul à lui faire remarquer qu'il semblait aller mieux. Un jour, Draco entra dans la salle de repos pour prendre un café et il vit Théodore Nott à une des tables où le blond alla s'asseoir. Ils discutèrent un peu avant que le médicomage ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait bonne mine. Draco avait haussé un sourcil et son collègue précisa sa pensée : Draco lui paraissait plus vivant. Le blond lui répondit que le célibat lui allait très mal et Théodore répliqua d'un ton acide que, précisément, lui était bel et bien célibataire, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de Draco, vu son air enthousiaste. Si le blond n'avait pas été élevé par un homme aussi calculateur et fermé que Lucius Malfoy, son visage serait devenu rouge pivoine.

Cela dit, Théodore ne posa pas davantage de questions : la vie privée de Draco Malfoy ne le regardait pas, et dans le fond, ça ne l'intéressait pas non plus. En tout cas, pas autant que toutes les commères qui se trouvaient dans la salle de repos et qui scrutaient le visage du blond, comme d'habitude, tout en chuchotant dans un coin, se demandant s'il était toujours célibataire ou s'il prévoyait de se marier un jour. Le célibat n'était pas spécialement bien vu dans les sociétés sorcières, c'était plutôt un signe de mœurs déviantes, ou d'un manque cruel de vie sociale.

Sauf que Draco ne pratiquait plus de mœurs déviantes. Ou, du moins, pas ce que Draco jugeait comme déviant autrefois, à savoir des aventures sans lendemain avec des hommes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Là, il s'était fixé sur un homme, qu'il ne se contentait pas d'aimer l'espace d'une courte nuit, mais qu'il couvait des yeux les rares moments où il le rencontrait le jour.

C'était cela qui l'apaisait, aussi. Leurs regards. La façon dont Harry le regardait, les rares fois où ils se croisaient, et lors de leurs déjeuners. Cela lui donnait l'illusion qu'il comptait vraiment dans la vie de cet homme, qui avait tenu des propos aussi étranges que troublants.

Un mot de lui. Et il quittait Ginny.

Harry n'en avait plus parlé. Un peu comme si c'était oublié. Et pourtant, Draco était persuadé qu'il était sérieux, qu'il n'avait pas dit cela sur un coup de tête. Alors qu'attendait-il ? Qu'attendait-il pour lui demander de quitter cette bonne femme ?

Draco ne le ferait pas. Il le savait. Il ne le ferait pas. Car ce n'était pas à lui d'exiger une telle chose, et il n'était pas prêt pour assumer ce genre de relation…

Avec le Survivant… avec un homme…

Avec quelqu'un…

**OoO**

Par moments, il se demandait vraiment ce que Mme Nightingale avait dans la tête. Ou, plutôt, comment elle pouvait oser imposer des soirées aussi étranges que celle qui avait lieu ce soir-là. Enfin, cette soirée n'était pas « étrange », à proprement parler, mais…

Rose. Soirée rose. En somme, tout le monde devait s'habiller en rose. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, Draco était l'un des rares clients à ne pas avoir joué le jeu, ayant mis des vêtements clairs, mais très loin d'être rose. Et, à son plus grand plaisir, son amant ne s'était pas ridiculisé en s'étant habillé en rose de la tête aux pieds, ayant simplement enfilé un haut pâle de cette couleur honnie.

Draco le trouva tout de suite, ses yeux agissant comme un radar, ne cherchant que ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et la silhouette de son corps. Son partenaire était en train de siroter un verre, discutant avec un autre homme vêtu en rose fuchsia, le genre de type à faire douter de son sexe par ses manières efféminées et sa voix haut perchée. Quand le blond arriva près de lui, il jeta le malotru sans la moindre douceur et prit son amant contre lui. Le brun se laissa faire, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était en retard.

« Je me suis fait chopper par mon supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te voulait ?

- Je m'en sors pas trop mal avec mes apprentis, ils font maintenant partie des meilleurs de la sélection. Il voulait savoir si j'accepterais d'en pendre un troisième.

- Tu as accepté ?

- Non. Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser d'un troisième apprenti, hors de question. Tu as l'air fatigué, toi. »

Le brun avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et appuyait sa tête contre son épaule. Il était plus petit que lui. Les traits de son visage étaient un peu tirés, de légères cernes soulignaient ses yeux verts. Il avait l'air un peu las. Tout autant que Draco.

« Ce sont tes ballades nocturnes qui te font cet effet ?

- Oh non. C'est le travail, plutôt. Ici, ce n'est que de la détente.

- Tu es en mission, actuellement ?

- Non. »

Alors pourquoi était-il ici ? Quel bobard avait-il raconté à sa promise pour venir ici ?

« Tu veux danser ?

- Dans cet amas de rose ? »

Le brun émit un petit rire amusé, ce qui vexa Draco : oui, toute cette ambiance de bonbon sucré ne lui plaisait pas du tout, à se demander pourquoi il y avait autant de monde, ici, et pourtant tous ces gens jouaient le jeu.

« Tu aurais dû te mettre en rose, le ridicule ne tue pas.

- C'est tout simplement hors de question.

- Tu serais mignon pourtant en lapin rose. »

Draco fit une grimace éloquente quand une armada d'hommes déguisés en lapins roses, à demi dévêtus, avec des oreilles dressées et un pompon sur leur arrière-train, parcourut la foule en se pavanant comme des stars. Certes, ils étaient désirables, le corps bien proportionnés et leurs attributs prometteurs à peine cachés sous leur caleçon rose pâle. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'hommes que Draco irait voir, loin de là…

« Jamais je ne ferai ça, tu peux rêver.

- On ne doit jamais dire « jamais ». »

Lentement, Draco passa une main douce dans les cheveux noirs de l'autre, qui ferma les yeux un court instant tout en poussant un soupir.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Draco, qui se rattrapa.

« Juste pour dormir. Pas… pour autre chose. »

Juste pour dormir. L'avoir dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, sentir son odeur et sa peau contre ses lèvres. Pas besoin de plus. Pas de sexe, de sueur et de caresses.

Juste l'avoir contre lui…

« Je me lève tôt demain. »

Tant de sérieux dans ses yeux verts, sur son visage éclairé par la lumière rose de la boite de nuit…

« C'est pas grave. »

Harry tendit le visage vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Draco lui répondit, à peine un effleurement de langue, un baiser à peine amorcé.

Il préférait dormir avec lui. Ce soir. Avec lui. Et pas avec une autre…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous ! Et NON, je ne suis pas morte !

**Lys :** XD On dirait pourtant…

Bon déjà toutes mes excuses pour celles qui lisent Papillon mais le chapitre n'est pas fini parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le clôturer (vous savez, le syndrome de la page blanche…) ! J'espère que je l'aurais fini d'ici les semaines à venir, mais j'ai pas mal d'examens…

**Lys :** Passons maintenant à Existence :-)

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira…

**Lys :** … Posté en partie grâce à Gogobook qui a commencé gentiment à faire du harcèlement moral à Didi pour qu'elle se bouge les fesses :D

Et qui accessoirement a relu une partie du chapitre, ainsi que Jojo Aquarius ! En passant, je fais une petite pub pour le forum Harry+Draco=love (en fait c'est un cœur… mais si je fais un cœur, il apparait pas ! T.T) : http : / harryplusdraco . forumactif . net

**Lys :** Pensez à retirer les espaces :-)

Je suis donc inscrite sur ce forum j'ai tendance à poster des avant-premières :-) Cela dit, si c'est juste ça qui vous intéresse et si vous ne comptez pas participer à la vie du forum, évitez, quoi :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Draco alla travailler au laboratoire. Il tenta d'éviter William Pathos, qui voulait lui imposer un troisième apprenti. En fait, les élèves de Draco faisaient de bons progrès, ce qui les amenait à faire parti des meilleurs de la sélection d'étudiants. Ainsi, Pathos cherchait à lui coller un autre apprenti, vu que cela semblait plutôt bien marcher pour les deux autres. Tous les chercheurs ne remplissaient pas leur rôle, ne considérant les étudiants qui leurs étaient attachés que comme des boulets à traîner.

Cependant, il était hors de question pour Draco que d'autres apprentis viennent polluer son air. Il savait parfaitement que ce seraient des étudiants pistonnés qui arriveraient dans son laboratoire et il devrait encore se battre pour trouver un gamin correct à prendre sous son aile. Paxton et Andromaque lui convenaient très bien, il y avait quelque chose entre eux trois, une sorte de complicité. Cela lui suffisait bien. Et puis, il n'était écrit nulle part qu'il devait avoir plus de deux apprentis, c'était un nombre minimum.

Mais il eut beau essayer de l'éviter, son supérieur parvint à le chopper lors de la pause déjeuner, mais Draco ne céda pas, prétextant son travail sur son grimoire et les examens à la fin du mois des étudiants, donc il devait veiller à ce que ses deux apprentis soient bien prêts pour ces examens. Par chance, ou malchance selon les avis, Théodore Nott se trouvait dans la pièce, donc leur supérieur cessa de malmener Draco pour aller s'attaquer à l'autre chercheur qui fit la sourde oreille : ce n'était pas sa faute s'il donnait à ses apprentis des envies de suicide, c'était eux qui n'étaient pas assez solides pour affronter les horreurs qui se trouvaient dans ce livre de magie noire.

Draco admira donc la mauvaise foi et l'argumentation en béton de Théodore Nott, sa façon qu'il avait de présenter son avis et d'embobiner son interlocuteur de la même façon. Comme disait Andromaque, il serait capable de vendre des congélateurs aux esquimaux. Puis, il retourna au laboratoire, où il travailla un peu autour de ses potions avant de se concentrer sur son grimoire pendant deux bonnes heures.

Ses apprentis ne devaient pas venir ce jour-là, Draco leur avait donné une journée de repos. C'était du moins la raison officielle, car en fait, ils faisaient un déménagement : Andromaque avait décidé de laisser tomber ce ridicule studio dans un quartier mal famé de Londres pour emménager chez Paxton, afin de partager le loyer et garder le bébé quand il ne pouvait pas le faire. Andromaque adorait les enfants et être là pour cette petite fille semblait la ravir, tout autant que Paxton qui commençait déjà à être dépassé par les évènements.

En pensant à cet enfant, Draco en vint à penser à Harry. À cette matinée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, deux jours auparavant. Dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose : ils s'étaient changés puis couchés dans le lit. L'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient endormis, sereins, sans vraiment penser au lendemain. Jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, et que deux lèvres viennent embrasser la bouche de Draco avant qu'un corps chaud ne quitte le sien. Ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, des toasts beurrés avec une tasse de café.

L'ambiance était agréable, complice, et Draco avait presque l'impression que c'était là la place de Harry. Puis, sans pouvoir se retenir, le médicomage lui avait posé une question qu'il n'avait pu retenir, et qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis quelques temps. Depuis le début, en fait…

« Pourquoi tu es venu dans cette boite de nuit ? »

Alors, Harry l'avait regardé, sa tasse au bord des lèvres. Il lui avait répondu qu'il se cherchait. Que cette vie toute tracée qu'il menait ne lui plaisait pas, que les femmes ne lui plaisaient plus. Draco avait haussé un sourcil : avait-il connu d'autres femmes que sa fiancée ? Harry avait légèrement hoché la tête, avant de préciser sa pensée : il avait couché avec deux femmes. Dans une boite de nuit similaire à celle qu'ils fréquentaient tous deux à présent. Sauf que cela ne lui avait rien procuré, à part un plaisir éphémère, et beaucoup de remords.

Puis, il avait décidé de changer. D'aller dans cette boite de nuit, au nom provocateur, dont le néon rouge sur la façade penchait sur le côté.

_Allez en Enfer_.

Une insulte. Et une invitation…

« Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait que de fréquenter un homme. Être avec une femme, c'est naturel. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, le rapport devenait le même. La séduction, tout ça… »

C'était simple : il s'était posté à deux endroits et deux femmes, l'une après l'autre, étaient venues le rejoindre, et la nuit était passée. Mais rien n'avait changé. Et quand il avait rencontré Draco, quand il avait dansé avec lui, quand il l'avait embrassé, quand il lui avait fait l'amour, cela était complètement différent. Le blond lui fit remarquer que, en même temps, c'était Harry qui avait fait le passif, et le brun lui répondit que, s'il avait fait le passif, c'était qu'il en avait envie. Que Draco lui avait donné envie. Qu'il avait provoqué du désir en lui. Et… d'autres choses, aussi…

Et ce fut en entendant ces paroles que Draco comprit que cette phrase que Harry avait prononcée, des jours auparavant, n'était pas du vent. L'auror argumenta, ajoutant que Draco apportait quelque chose à sa vie, qu'il avait l'impression de s'épanouir à son contact, que tout lui semblait plus facile même si sa vie devenait plus complexe. Draco l'écoutait attentivement, son cœur s'emballant alors que Harry dévoilait ses pensées, ses sentiments.

Lui montrait que… Draco lui avait donné envie d'aller plus loin. De l'embrasser. De le toucher. De l'aimer. Avec son corps. Et avec son cœur.

C'était cela que Draco comprenait dans ses mots, et pourtant, Harry ne disait rien explicitement. Tout était dans les sous-entendus et ses regards. Un peu apeuré. Comme s'il s'attendait à un rejet. Alors que Draco prenait sa main sans dire un mot. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Parce que ce n'était pas à lui de poursuivre. C'était à Harry de choisir…

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Harry occupait toutes ses pensées, son grimoire qui n'en finissait pas l'épuisait. Alors, il décida de s'aérer un peu la tête et de rendre visite à l'un de ses collègues qui occupait une chambre à Ste-Mangouste, à cause d'une explosion dans son laboratoire. Draco quitta donc son laboratoire qu'il verrouilla, puis s'en alla du département de recherche, se dirigeant vers le département réservé aux soins, plus particulièrement ceux réservés aux gens blessés par les explosions de chaudrons, et Merlin savait comme ils étaient nombreux.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, Draco rencontra des collègues, des personnes qu'il avait connu lors de ses études, qui l'avaient encadré ou avec lesquelles il avait simplement sympathisé. Il salua donc des médicomages, prit des nouvelles. Enfin, pour être franc, la vie de ces gens-là éveillait en lui un intérêt limité.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de marcher, alors qu'un vieux collègue lui parlait de sa femme et de ses enfants. A l'autre bout du couloir, il vit Ginevra Weasley, en compagnie de sa belle-sœur, qui semblait lui raconter quelque chose de passionnant.

Quelque chose proche du dégoût et de la colère le prit à la gorge. Les yeux rivés sur cette jolie femme qui riait avec insouciance, il maudit son existence même et le destin qui l'avait mise sur le chemin de Harry Potter. Les dents serrées, le corps crispé, il parvint à desserrer les dents pour prendre congé de son collègue. De façon lâche, il se réfugia dans les toilettes afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, puis de l'essuyer avec du papier. Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir aux bords fissurés.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Lui-même, dans des toilettes. Les mains posées sur le lavabo, son regard perdu dans le miroir, qui reflétait la triste réalité : il n'était qu'un homme, une ordure, quelque chose qui ne méritait même pas qu'on lui porte de l'attention, et qui pourtant était chargé d'une mission capitale qui déterminerait aussi bien son avenir que celui du monde sorcier. Il sentait le froid courant d'air de cette pièce humide. Et un autre visage dans le miroir. Un autre visage, qui lui ferait du mal. Au cœur. Au corps. A jamais…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux, qui brouillaient sa vue ?

Pourquoi Harry faisait-il ça… Pourquoi jouait-il un double jeu ? Pourquoi vivait-il avec cette jolie femme le jour pour ensuite rêver d'un homme la nuit ? Il se cherchait, peut-être… Il n'aimait pas sa vie, sûrement… Mais pourquoi faisait-il du mal… Pourquoi trompait-il sa future femme, pourquoi couchait-il avec son ennemi, pourquoi jouait-il avec le feu et la glace ? Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mal autour de lui, pourquoi détruisait-il tout sur son passage ?

Parce qu'il était blessé ? Parce qu'il rêvait d'autre chose ? Parce qu'il avait décidé que, pour une fois, ce serait lui qui dicterait les règles ?

« Draco ? »

Ou parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire des autres…

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Si.

- Non.

- Non… »

Draco se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Oui, il allait mieux depuis qu'il avait cette liaison avec Harry. Mais il y avait des moments noirs où il se demandait où tout cela les mènerait. Des moments où il avait envi de demander à Harry pourquoi il continuait tout ça, s'il prenait son pied à jouer un double jeu, et quand est-ce qu'il ferait un véritable choix. Car ce n'était pas à Draco de lui demander de quitter sa fiancée, c'était à Harry de le faire, et d'en assumer les conséquences. Pas le rôle de Draco de jouer l'amant en mal d'amour, qui voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul…

« T'as une tête à faire peur. Viens, on va prendre un café. »

Théodore le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna hors des toilettes. Draco le suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria principale de Ste-Mangouste. Il s'assit à une table et attendit que son collègue revienne avec des cafés et s'assoit en face de lui. Draco était gêné que ce soit lui qui l'ait découvert ainsi dans les toilettes, mal dans sa peau, mais il préférait largement que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre. Théodore était une tombe, il le savait.

« Bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je me sens mieux, ça va…

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse-moi deviner : tu t'es disputé avec ta moitié ?

- Je n'ai pas de moitié.

- Tu ne serais pas aussi rayonnant si tu n'avais pas quelqu'un, Draco. Ne me prends pas pour un con.

- Il est fiancé. »

Théodore lui jeta au regard perplexe et Draco poursuivit.

« Il ne la quittera jamais.

- Pourquoi il ne la quittera jamais ?

- C'est comme ça… C'est… dans l'ordre des choses… »

Oui Draco allait mieux. Il se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Jusqu'à la voir. Elle. Cette femme, qu'il ne quittera jamais. Car on ne quitte pas sa vie. Et Ginevra Weasley représentait sa vie : ses amis, sa famille adoptive, son avenir…

Il ne pourrait jamais la quitter. Il ne pourrait jamais aller à l'encontre de son destin, renoncer à ses amis pour son ancien pire ennemi, un homme sans amis qui vivait parce qu'il fallait bien vivre, avec une tâche immonde sur l'avant-bras.

Théodore le regardait, le visage vide d'expression. Il était le seul ici à pouvoir le comprendre un peu. Juste un peu. Car lui aussi avait quelque chose sur l'avant-bras, et lui non plus, il n'arrivait pas à se créer une vie. Une vraie vie. Avec de l'amour, une personne à chérir, des enfants. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller de l'avant, et personne ne voulait d'un homme marqué pour plus d'une nuit.

« Si ce mec te fréquente, c'est qu'il ne veut pas aller dans l'ordre des choses.

- Il ne restera pas longtemps avec moi. Pas quand on a une fiancée comme la sienne.

- S'il te fréquente, c'est qu'il n'est pas heureux. Et rester avec elle ne le rendra pas heureux. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Théodore, qui regardait pensivement sa tasse de café. Il n'était même pas surpris par le fait que Draco couche avec un homme. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire… Le blond savait que son collègue était arrivé à un stade où le sexe l'importait peu : s'il s'attachait à quelqu'un et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il ne chercherait pas à comprendre. Car Théodore Nott, malgré sa grande gueule, était un écorché vif. Qui souffrait en silence. Plus que Draco. Car lui, il avait fait plus de choses. Dans l'ombre. Des choses qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Et qui lui avaient permis d'entrer à Ste-Mangouste, de faire partie des meilleurs chercheurs en magie noire.

« S'il est con, il restera avec elle. Sinon, il la quittera.

- S'il la quitte, il perd tout.

- Ça dépend. Les enfants qu'il aura le rendront heureux, mais il aura une vie de merde. Surtout quand ses gosses quitteront sa maison. Il regrettera un jour, et à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard. S'il s'en va, il aura une vraie vie, sans faux-semblants.

- Qui te dit qu'il aura une meilleure vie avec moi ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes. »

Draco sursauta tandis que, sa tête reposant dans ses deux mains, Théodore le regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Et ça, c'est le plus important. Un couple sans amour, c'est comme une maison sans fondations. Ça peut te paraître niais dit comme ça. Mais ça marche comme ça, et pas autrement. »

Le médicomage prit sa tasse de café et la porta à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. Draco regarda sa propre tasse, indécis. Et, dans le fond, un peu rassuré.

**OoO**

Une semaine passa. Une semaine où les doutes et les craintes de Draco se confirmèrent, tout comme ses sentiments. Une semaine où il passa de nombreuses soirées avec Harry, qui dansait dans ses bras avant de valser sous son corps au rythme de la musique de leurs gémissements. Le matin, l'auror s'en allait, après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner avec lui.

D'une certaine façon Draco se rendit compte qu'il était réellement dépendant de Harry. Quand il se rendait à la boite de nuit, il attendait un peu avant de s'en aller si Harry n'était pas présent, et quand ce dernier était là, il n'y avait plus que son être qui comptait. Draco s'était fait dragué, pourtant, mais il n'avait jamais cédé à la moindre tentation, tout simplement parce que tout lui semblait bien fade à côté des yeux verts pétillants de Harry, son sourire lumineux et son visage. Un visage somme toute assez banal mais qui avait un charme particulier.

Draco se rendit compte aussi qu'il était amoureux. Il en avait déjà conscience avant que Théodore ne l'affirme, mais durant cette longue semaine, il comprit à quel point ses sentiments étaient encrés en lui.

Il aimait Harry Potter. Il aimait cet homme, qui l'embrassait sans pudeur, qui baisait la marque noire sur son avant-bras, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

En fait, au début, il pensait que c'était simplement du désir, une attirance, rien de bien profond. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, tout avait changé : la nuit et le jour s'étaient mêlés en une éclipse magnifique où leur vie à tous les deux avait changé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Et ses sentiments avaient réellement changé, s'étaient fortifiés, car il avait appris à connaître Harry Potter et à aimer chez lui toutes sortes de facettes de sa personnalité.

Harry avait des comportements qui le touchaient personnellement, et il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux. Quand il touchait du bout des doigts la Marque des ténèbres, quand il posait ses lèvres dessus, quand il passait une main tendre dans ses cheveux, entrelaçait leurs doigts… Quand il commandait le plat de Draco parce qu'il avait du retard, sachant parfaitement ce qui lui ferait plaisir, quand lui parlait d'enfants et de Quidditch…

Une chose l'avait particulièrement touché. Un matin, Draco s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête monstrueux, dont les prémices se faisaient déjà sentir la veille, alors il avait demandé à Harry de chercher dans le tiroir de la table de chevet une potion pour calmer la douleur. Le brun avait alors fouillé pour enfin lui donner son remède, et il avait sorti de son fourre-tout une gourmette argentée qui brillait doucement au soleil. Harry la trouva très belle et Draco lui raconta qu'elle avait été fabriquée par des gobelins et ses parents la lui avaient offerte quand il entra à Poudlard. Il la retira quand il devint… un homme. Quand on fit de lui un homme. Quand on lui imposa un choix… A présent, Draco n'en voulait plus. Il l'avait mise là, dans un coin. Un peu pour l'oublier.

D'abord silencieux, Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait la garder. Plus que surpris, Draco avait lentement hoché la tête, sans trop y croire. Harry lui tendit alors son poignet et la chaîne, lui demandant silencieusement de la lui mettre. Draco referma donc le fermoir sur une boucle et attira Harry contre lui.

Les jours suivants, Draco vit encore la chaîne finement ouvragée autour de son poignet. Il se demanda comment il avait pu faire passer ça à sa fiancée. Comment il justifiait toutes ses virées nocturnes. Car il arrivait un moment où il ne pourrait plus trouver d'excuses, un moment où il ne chercherait même plus à en trouver, et là ce serait la catastrophe. Et c'était cela qui était en train de se produire.

Harry ne le lui disait pas clairement, mais il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça très longtemps. A travers certains mots, certains sujets de conversations, il faisait passer un message que Draco percevait parfaitement, sans pour autant réagir.

Pour être honnête, Draco ne pensait à rien quand Harry était là. Ni à son travail, ni à leur situation, ni à ces paroles que Harry avait formulées de façon étrange. Il ne pensait qu'au brun qui se tenait près de lui, qui riait par moments et gardait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres, tantôt triste, tantôt léger, tantôt joyeux. Il ne pensait pas à ses paroles, à leur signification, à tout ce qu'un choix pourrait impliquer.

Un choix. C'était ce que Harry lui demandait. Lui, ou sa vie. L'attaque des médias, la colère des Weasley, l'incompréhension générale et les regards de travers, ou, la tranquillité d'une vie sans saveur. Et Draco ne voulait pas choisir. Car ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix : si Harry le voulait, lui, il devait quitter sa fiancée. Et encore, cette idée paraissait impossible pour Draco, persuadé que Harry se moquait de lui. Qu'il ne faisait que jouer, comme on avait déjà joué avec lui.

Et en même temps… Draco se demandait s'il était vraiment sérieux. S'il la quitterait à sa simple demande. S'il… l'aimait assez pour renoncer à tout ce qui faisait de lui le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Une part de lui-même lui disait que oui. Il le ferait.

Et une autre lui disait qu'il n'était qu'une ordure, qui ne méritait même pas de regarder un homme comme Harry Potter, qui avait mené une vie d'orphelin, d'enfant dans un monde d'adulte, et qui ne semblait se réveiller que maintenant.

Il n'était qu'un être répugnant que tous regarderaient de travers, responsable de ce mariage raté, de cette tromperie répétée. Au point que Harry finirait de se lasser, s'en aller, pour trouver une autre femme ou un autre homme, qui lui ferait honneur et qui ne subirait pas la rancune et la vengeance de ceux qui le haïssaient. Ça finirait mal.

Forcément.

Et Harry n'avait pas peur des conséquences. Ou peut-être que si. Mais Draco en doutait…

Car si Harry avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, il ne lui ferait pas comprendre qu'il attendait toujours. Dans ses yeux, dans ses mots, il ne lui ferait pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un choix. Mais Draco ne voulait pas choisir. Ne pas passer pour le salaud qui détournerait Harry Potter du droit chemin. Ne pas s'engager dans une longue relation qui ne rimait à rien.

Parce que Draco était heureux maintenant, mais avec les jours à venir, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas toute cette pression, et que peut-être, il quitterait Harry de lui-même.

**OoO**

Harry n'était pas venu. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Draco attendait, et il n'était toujours pas là. Quelqu'un de normal aurait pu penser que le brun était en retard. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de rendez-vous fixé. Il n'y en avait jamais. Ni d'heure, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, ils parvenaient régulièrement à se rencontrer, sans jamais placer de rencontre. Tout était implicite. Et c'était peut-être ce qui faisait la spécificité de leur couple : ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se voir, et ils avaient la patience d'attendre l'autre sans broncher. Et le besoin de se voir, encore et encore…

Mais ce soir, Harry n'était pas venu. Draco, tout de blanc vêtu, repoussa la énième tentative d'un bel éphèbe et se leva de son siège, après avoir posé son verre sur le bar. Puis, il quitta la salle bruyante qui lui vrillait les tympans et martelait sa tête de façon peu agréable. Il passa la porte menant aux escaliers en colimaçon qu'il monta. Enfin, le médicomage arriva dans le hall d'entrée où les vigiles demeuraient devant leurs pupitres, raides et impassibles. A côté de l'un d'eux se trouvait la patronne de la boite de nuit, Mme Nightingale. Draco passa devant elle et esquissa un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

L'air extérieur était bon, frais, léger. Draco marcha tranquillement dans la rue noire éclairée par la lumière froide des lampadaires. Taciturne, le visage pâle et triste, l'homme regardait le sol, la tête légèrement baissée. Il était déçu. Car Harry n'était pas venu. Et il savait pourquoi : la fiancée de Harry fêtait son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Harry allait sur ses vingt-six ans. Draco avait déjà fêté les siens. Enfin, fêté… Ils étaient plutôt passés en coup de vent, et quand Draco avait réalisé qu'il avait gagné une année, il était trop tard. De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne soufflait plus de bougies. Il avait passé l'âge. Et Harry n'était pas là ce jour-là.

Mais quand il réalisa que son anniversaire était passé, le lendemain matin, il s'échappa de l'appartement pour acheter deux pâtisseries et le lui souhaiter. C'était bête comme geste, niais même. Pourtant, Draco se sentit touché par ce genre d'attention, tellement dans le genre de Potter…

Sauf que ce soir, ce n'était pas son anniversaire qu'il fêtait, mais celui de sa fiancée. Il tiendrait ses épaules tandis qu'elle soufflerait ses bougies, puis embrasserait sa joue, peut-être même sa bouche. Enfin, ils passeraient la soirée à rire avec la famille, à danser et chanter peut-être. A rire. A s'amuser. Et la nuit venue, dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher, il lui ferait l'amour. Peut-être tomberait-elle enceinte. Peut-être se marieraient-ils. Peut-être…

« Monsieur, une pièce ? »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher. Il baissa les yeux et vit un enfant debout près de lui, à peine âgé de six ou sept ans, vêtu de haillons. Le petit garçon tendait un gobelet qui contenait quelques pièces de monnaies. Il était vingt-deux heures. Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas un minimum d'argent dans son gobelet.

C'était un enfant que Draco voyait régulièrement dans le coin. Un petit garçon qui tenait toujours son gobelet dans ses petites mains, le menton enfoncé dans une écharpe décousue, les vêtements crasseux. Un enfant parmi tant d'autres, abandonné ou orphelin, qui ne finirait pas à Poudlard car personne ne se souciait de lui, car personne ne savait où il vivait. Un enfant qui n'irait jamais dans le monde moldu, car il ne saurait pas y survivre, et qui passerait sa vie sous l'aile d'un vieux bonhomme à voler pour vivre, ou mendier, à moins qu'il ne soit recueilli par un orphelinat. Ou, plutôt, qu'un orphelinat veuille bien de lui…

Draco fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de quelques pièces. Ce soir-là, il avait réglé sa note mensuelle à la boite de nuit et il lui restait un peu de monnaie. Il fit glisser toutes les pièces dans le gobelet de l'enfant qui eut un sourire radieux. Ses yeux sombres pétillèrent et deux petites fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues. Draco le trouva beau, son visage pâle à la lumière des lampadaires illuminé par cette joie simple et attendrissante. Draco aurait voulu avoir plus, lui donner plus.

Peut-être même glisser ses mains sous ses aisselles et le prendre contre lui. L'emmener loin de cette rue sombre où des hommes allaient et venaient, certains ivres et d'autres à jeun. Certains l'auraient frappé, d'autres ignoré.

Le prendre. L'emmener loin de cette rue froide. Lui arracher ces haillons et le glisser dans un bain chaud, dans un lit moelleux, où il s'endormirait avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

Mais il était lâche. Draco était un lâche. Il ne demanderait jamais à Harry de quitter sa fiancée, il ne prendrait jamais cet enfant dans ses bras. Il était juste bon à voler quelques heures à l'homme qu'il aimait et laisser tomber quelques pièces dans le gobelet de ce garçon.

Il ne valait rien. Il n'était rien. Juste bon à écrire sur du parchemin et à touiller des potions. Pas fait pour l'amour. Fait pour rien. À part tenir une plume.

Bien fait pour lui.

**OoO**

Salle froide. Avec des fenêtres à barreaux. Un peu de ciel bleu derrière. Un peu de lumière. Peu. Pas assez.

Draco était gelé. Son corps frissonnait de toute part, les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérissaient de façon peu agréable. Il avait pourtant mis une cape bien chaude, mais de toute façon, qu'importe ce qu'il aurait mis sur son dos, le froid qui régnait sur ce lieu aurait pénétré ses vêtements. Car c'était un froid indomptable qui ne touchait pas que la peau, mais l'âme, aussi.

En face de lui, se tenait son père. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Un corps maigre, malade, le teint affreusement pâle et des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était là, pourtant. A peine sept ans. Il lui restait encore pas mal d'années avant de mourir, et il était déjà dans un état de décomposition avancé. Tante Bellatrix était dans un meilleur état à l'époque. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres viendrait la sortir de là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tandis que Lucius Malfoy n'avait absolument aucun espoir de sortir d'Azkaban.

Ce jour-là, Lucius Malfoy avait demandé à voir son fils. Sans broncher, Draco avait posé un jour de congé et s'était rendu à la prison. Son père n'avait pas reçu le baiser du détraqueur, contrairement à Bellatrix Lestrange, pour ne citer qu'elle, et il moisissait en prison depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être l'avait-il convoqué parce qu'il songeait à mettre fin à ses jours. Peut-être. Surement.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que son père lui parlait, et Draco ne faisait que hocher la tête. Il lui parlait de tout, de la famille, du Manoir, de leurs comptes à Gringotts, de tout ce qu'il aurait à faire si jamais il mourrait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il adoptait ce genre de comportement, Draco connaissait son discours par cœur pour l'avoir entendu des dizaines de fois, quand il était un adolescent tout juste marqué, quand il était devenu un homme avec diplôme en poche.

Des paroles froides, pour lui dénuées de sens, que Draco entendait encore et encore. Bien sûr, il gérait les affaires familiales, de loin, sans vraiment y porter de réelle attention. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait son père, Draco ne voyait que peu sa famille et ne se montrait pas aussi généreux que son Lucius le fut : pas de cadeaux pour les « courtisans », pas de présents pour les parents éloignés… Draco ne graissait la patte de personne, n'organisait aucune réception, oubliant chaque personne qu'il aurait pu rencontrer durant les galas de ses parents. Il ne restait que sa mère pour entretenir de vieilles amitiés, mais elle y avait perdu goût. Et puis… ce n'était pas comme si l'amitié était quelque chose que les gens cherchaient avec les Malfoy, à présent, c'était plutôt les galions qui les intéressaient.

Tout cela n'intéressait pas Draco. Le désintéressait, même. Cela n'avait aucune importance dans sa vie. L'argent, la renommée… il avait tiré un trait là-dessus depuis bien longtemps, car il savait que cette tâche qui ornait son avant-bras gâcherait sa vie à jamais.

Au lieu de s'appesantir dans des soirées où le luxe empestait à plein nez, Draco préférait ces nuits à oublier sur la piste de danse, déhanchant son corps avec passion au rythme de la musique endiablée, l'esprit embrumé par les hautes doses d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait.

« Papa… »

Il préférait les nuits débauches dans un hôtel miteux à oublier son nom contre le corps d'un homme, aux galas somptueux où les robes de dentelle foisonnaient contre ses jambes, où le parfum, la poudre et les rires bloquaient ses sens, les rendant inutiles.

« Tu sais… »

Il préférait rêver d'enfants, rêver de créer quelque chose de solide et de durable, pas quelque chose de superficiel qui s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes. Car sa vie était ainsi : un éternel jeu de cartes qui s'éparpillait, se montait en échelons avant de s'effondrer pitoyablement sur lui-même.

« Je suis pédé… »

Un jeu de cartes… Qui se montait, chaque jour, atteignant des sommets, avant de s'effondrer, chaque nuit…

**OoO**

Il faisait nuit noire, et à travers les fenêtres dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, la lumière froide des lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la chambre, soulignant à peine le contour des meubles contre les murs.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Draco regardait la pénombre, ou plutôt tentait de percevoir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, sans grande conviction. Il attendait plutôt que le sommeil vienne le prendre.

Son corps était tout engourdi, et ce n'était pas à cause de la danse diabolique qu'il avait menée pendant une bonne heure à la boite de nuit. C'était plutôt cette nuit magique qu'il avait passée à faire l'amour à Harry Potter qui l'avait ainsi épuisé. Car depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir chez lui, son amant se faisait de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus téméraire. Il participait activement lors de leurs ébats, et savait se montrer encore plus sensuel que pendant leur première fois.

En fait, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était comme si c'était leur première fois. Draco avait l'impression de le redécouvrir encore et encore, dans le noir de la chambre ou à la lumière de la lampe de chevet qui dorait sa peau et donnait un éclat étrange à ses yeux verts assombris par le désir.

A présent, toute passion avait quitté leur corps. Harry reposait dans ses bras, à demi-allongé sur lui, sa tête sur son épaule et son souffle caressant son cou dénudé. Draco se sentait apaisé, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit dure toujours, que Harry ne quitte jamais ses bras pour retourner dans ceux de sa fiancée.

Lavé de toute inquiétude, Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa embarquer dans le monde des rêves, une douce mélodie flottant à ses oreilles. Une mélodie qui venait de l'étage d'en dessous, mise un peu trop forte, qui avait quelque chose de tendre et de doux à l'oreille…

**OoO**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry dormait profondément près de lui. Le regard embué et l'esprit embrumé, Draco passa un long moment sans bouger, regardant son amant endormi près de lui, allongé sur le ventre, leurs corps s'effleurant à peine. Dans la nuit, Harry avait dû bouger, comme d'habitude, s'écartant un peu de lui mais sans créer de frontière vide entre leurs corps, s'arrangeant toujours dans son sommeil pour toucher la personne couchée près de lui. Un peu comme si cela le rassurait.

Et cette proximité avec Harry attendrissait Draco, peu habitué à passer la nuit avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec une personne qui avait la bougeotte. Or, Harry avait beau passer sa nuit à se déplacer dans son lit, passant du côté droit de Draco à son côté gauche, il demeurait toujours près du blond, touchant son bras, son ventre, sa main…

A le voir si profondément endormi, paisible et beau comme le jour, Draco eut envie de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, qu'il n'entendrait sûrement pas. Alors il se retint, sachant que, de toute façon, ces trois mots ne feraient que lui apporter des ennuis. Surtout si Harry les entendait…

Draco se leva sans bruit et enfila son peignoir. Puis, il alla dans sa cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le temps que le café coule, le blond alla se laver dans la salle de bain, se nettoyant de toutes les traces laissées par la nuit passée. Il sortit avec un autre peignoir sur le dos et retourna dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Harry assis sur une chaise en train de regarder par la fenêtre, derrière lui. Pendant quelques instants, Draco détailla la masse de cheveux noirs qui partait en épis dans tous les sens, son cou pâle le haut de son torse qui apparaissait par l'échancrure de son peignoir vert d'eau, et ses mains solides, l'une posée sur le dossier de la chaise, l'autre perdue autour de sa taille.

A pas lents, ses chaussons effleurant le carrelage blanc du sol, Draco s'avança vers son rêve éveillé et il posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter le rêveur qui tourna la tête vers lui, un léger sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres. Le blond se baissa pour les cueillir, avant de se retourner vers le plan de travail.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance tranquille, qui rappelait à Draco ce jour où Harry avait prononcé cette étrange phrase qui avait tout mis en doute chez Draco, et à la fois, qui avait donné une nouvelle importance à leur relation. Sauf que Harry ne dit aucune parole étrange, ne laissant que des sous-entendus planer dans la pièce. Des perches que Draco évita, ne saisit pas, buvant son café en écoutant sa voix réchauffer cette pièce si impersonnelle.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Draco mit toute la vaisselle dans l'évier et alla chercher sa baquette magique dans sa chambre afin de lancer un sortilège pour qu'elle se lave seule. Mais quand il revint dans la pièce, il la trouva vide de la présence de Harry, alors il se demanda où il pouvait bien être passé. Le blond n'entendait pas d'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il alla donc dans le salon, et Harry était installé dans le canapé, un verre de jus d'orange au bord des lèvres.

« Tu veux te doucher ?

- Dans cinq minutes. »

Draco s'assit près de lui et l'odeur masculine de Harry parvint à ses narines. Il sentait bon, une odeur un peu étrange, à la fois de sueur et de sexe. Cela aurait pu paraître répugnant, Draco détestait avoir ce genre d'odeur sur sa peau, mais cela avait quelque chose d'agréable chez Harry, toujours enveloppé dans son peignoir, ses cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais. Amusé, le blond y passa la main.

« Il t'arrive de te coiffer ?

- J'ai beau passer le peigne, ils ne s'aplatissent jamais, répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné.

- Et les couper ? Proposa le blond.

- Ils repoussent le lendemain. Quand j'étais petit, ma tante me rasait la tête tellement elle en avait marre de me voir décoiffé. J'avais une tête atroce… J'avais tellement peur que les autres, à l'école, me voient avec une tête pareille que je priais pour qu'ils repoussent. Et le lendemain matin, c'était comme si ma tante ne les avait jamais coupés. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange quand Harry parlait de son enfance. C'était rare, Draco savait bien peu de choses sur lui, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Il savait juste qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus. Et les rares fois où Harry évoquait des souvenirs de cette époque-là, il avait un regard vague, un peu triste, et ce n'était jamais des souvenirs joyeux.

Un placard sous l'escalier. Les chats de Mrs Figg. Le toit de l'école. Les balançoires du square au bout de la rue…

« Faut croire que j'aime mes cheveux. Aucun ciseau ne peut les maîtriser, conclut-il avec un sourire.

- C'est presque ta marque de fabrique.

- Une marque de fabrique des Potter ! Mon père avait les mêmes cheveux. »

Draco avait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux, les trouvant doux au touché. Noirs, bouclés, décoiffés… Des cheveux qu'il avait exécrés à une époque, un nid d'oiseaux noir… Des cheveux qui lui donnaient un air un peu enfantin, comme ses lunettes rondes un peu abîmées qu'il ne quittait jamais et sans lesquelles il serait perdu.

Sa main dériva sur sa nuque qu'il massa doucement. Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. C'était étonnant comme il s'abandonnait à ses caresses de cette manière, sans la moindre peur. D'une autre manière, ils s'étaient réellement connus dans la boite de nuit et Draco n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre marque de rancune. Au contraire. Bien au contraire…

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de ses lèvres, Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, il sentit son amant répondre à son baiser, et quand le blond le poussa sur le canapé pour qu'il s'allonge, il se laissa faire, sans opposer aucune résistance.

Le médicomage écarta les pans de son peignoir, Harry rouvrit les yeux et en fit de même. Il caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux blonds alors que Draco embrassait son cou, défaisant le nœud de la ceinture du peignoir pour avoir un meilleur accès à son corps.

« Draco…

- Tu dois aller travailler ?

- Oui.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Une petite heure.

- On a le temps, alors… »

Et Draco lui fit l'amour sur son canapé. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étreignaient en plein jour et hors du lit, et pourtant, cela ne gêna ni l'un ni l'autre, et encore moins Draco qui allait et venait en lui avec passion, l'embrassant, le caressant, lui faisant ressentir mille sensations, à lui faire perdre la tête. Il donnait plus qu'il ne recevait, bien que son amant ne demeurât pas en reste. Draco voulait lui donner du plaisir, lui faire oublier la gêne et la petite douleur qu'il ne pouvait que ressentir à un moment donné, et lui faire toucher le soleil et les nuages qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux.

Harry gémissait sous lui, criait parfois, le visage perdu et écarlate. Il s'accrochait à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses ongles griffant sa peau, et ses jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. Il était beau à damner un saint, tellement sensuel et désirable, ses yeux verts brillants de mille feux et le regardant avec un sorte d'admiration et d'amour mêlés.

La jouissance vint sans surprise mais ils la vécurent avec une joie non feinte. Draco s'écroula sur lui, portant encore son peignoir, ses cheveux complètement désordonnés. L'odeur de la sueur et du sexe emplissait ses narines. Le nez contre le cou de Harry, il l'entendait respirer fort pour reprendre sa respiration, son cœur battant vite dans sa poitrine. Il sentait ses mains sur ses épaules les masser doucement, comme pour effacer les traces douloureuses qu'il y avait faites.

Une sorte de félicité s'était abattue sur Draco qui aurait pu passer des heures dans cette position, allongé confortablement sur le corps moite de Harry, respirant cette odeur typique de l'amour qui aurait pu le répugner si ce n'était pas la leur.

A contrecœur, Draco se redressa et planta un baiser sur les lèvres rougies de Harry, lui lançant un regard amusé.

« Tu devrais aller te laver ou tu vas être en retard.

- Vas-y, toi.

- J'en sors…

- Mais tu ne vas pas passer la journée comme ça. Laisse-moi le temps de m'en remettre. »

L'auror se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant que Draco ne se lève et repasse à nouveau sous la douche, connaissant assez Harry maintenant pour savoir qu'il avait en effet besoin de temps pour se remettre. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à faire l'amour avec un homme, ou plutôt, il n'était pas encore capable de se remettre rapidement de ce genre de jouissance, bien plus puissantes que celles qu'il avait déjà ressenties auparavant. Il lui avait déjà fait comprendre que faire l'amour avec Ginny n'avait absolument rien de comparable.

En un sens, c'était bien agréable d'entendre ce genre de paroles, et en même temps, cela signifiait surtout que Harry était homosexuel et que son seul problème était qu'il vivait avec une femme. Draco ne rentrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte là-dedans, il était plutôt un objet. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Quand il sortit de la douche, Harry attendait dehors, toujours enveloppé dans son peignoir froissé, si c'était possible pour ce vêtement éponge, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Son air délicieusement débraillé donnait des envies à Draco mais il dut les réprimander : il se sentait fatigué et comblé, nul besoin de remettre le couvert.

Alors que quelque chose lui disait qu'il était en train de laisser passer quelque chose.

Mais il laissa Harry se laver, étant donné qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller au travail. Draco ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, il passerait sûrement la journée à lire ou travailler un peu son grimoire, car c'était sans doute la seule chose intéressante qu'il avait à faire pour le moment.

Après s'être habillé dans sa chambre et sorti quelques affaires pour son amant, l'homme retourna dans son salon et jeta un sortilège afin de nettoyer son canapé, qui par bonheur avait été quelque peu protégé par les peignoirs.

C'était une sensation curieuse. Draco avait l'impression que son appartement revivait depuis qu'il y avait emmené son amant pour la première fois. Harry n'avait laissé quasiment aucune de ses affaires, ici, les rares choses qu'il aurait pu amener étant des vêtements qui se trouvaient dans armoires, et encore, il ne pouvait les porter dehors étant donné qu'il les avait choisi pour aller danser. Cependant, le médicomage avait la sensation que son amant avait laissé sa trace dans ce logement, même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Harry ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, enveloppé par une serviette. Draco l'entendit marcher pieds nus dans sur le parquet du couloir et rejoindre la chambre pour aller s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Draco regardait l'heure avec une sorte de boule dans le ventre. Harry était resté suffisamment longtemps ici, il devait partir et retrouver sa vraie vie, celle où il était auror et fiancé.

Mais quelle excuse avait-il pu donner à Ginny la veille…

Harry sortit de la chambre et le rejoignit dans le salon. Il s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le canapé. Puis, il se mit à glousser bêtement et Draco soupira, devinant à juste titre que son amant devait penser à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Ca n'avait pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça.

De façon plutôt soudaine, Harry engagea la conversation, partant sur ce commerce d'êtres hybrides sur lequel il enquêtait. Ils discutèrent un moment. Sans cesse, Draco regardait l'heure : il leur restait trente minutes. Il n'osa pas le dire à Harry, pas plus que quand il lui demanda de lui montrer certains ouvrages sur le sujet. Draco s'exécuta avec une sorte de professionnalisme. Puis, ils se resservirent un peu de café réchauffé, le buvant tout en regardant les ouvrages complexes que Draco expliquait tant bien que mal à l'auror, qui voulait tout saisir de l'affaire : qui pourrait ensorceler ces gens, qui pourrait faire ces expériences douteuses, où, quels ingrédients utiliser…

Les minutes passaient. Encore et encore. Elles s'écoulaient lentement, sonnant presque, cliquetant autour du cadran avec le bruit d'un gong. Draco était obsédé par ces minutes qui passaient et Harry qui ne se décidait pas à partir. Le blond avait presque envie de lui rappeler l'heure, mais il le fit pas. Bêtement, il voulait le garder encore un peu avec lui.

Harry ne regarda pas l'heure une seule fois de la matinée. Ni même de la journée. La seule fois où il daigna lever les yeux vers la pendule, ce fut pour se rassurer : oui, si son ventre gargouillait, c'était parce qu'il était midi.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, sans évoquer les heures qui passaient, le fait que Harry aurait dû aller au travail et qu'il devrait trouver une raison valable pour expliquer son absence. Peut-être que des aurors iraient chez lui, se demandant pourquoi donc leur collègue n'était pas venu travailler, et Ginny qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là ne saurait pas leur répondre.

Une autre explication à donner. Des doutes concrétisés. Peut-être une dispute. Allez savoir.

Mais Draco décida de ne pas penser à tout ça et de profiter de la présence de son amant chez lui.

Le regarder utiliser ses instruments de cuisine et préparer le repas avec un savoir-faire particulier.

Le regarder se servir dans ses placards et toucher sa vaisselle pour mettre la table.

Le regarder somnoler dans son canapé, feuilleter un autre grimoire et sirotant du café tiède.

Et puis le tenir dans ses bras, le garder contre lui, lui parler comme si cela faisait des années qu'il se connaissait.

L'avoir à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Dans l'intimité de cet appartement perdu dans Londres où personne ne pourrait jamais les retrouver, car personne ne savait où Draco Malfoy vivait, et encore moins qu'il avait un amant appelé Harry Potter.

Pourtant, il se fit tard. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête dans la cuisine, parlant de choses et d'autres, se découvrant encore, et toujours. Draco parlait études, Harry d'enfants, le blond parlait de ses problèmes, Harry de ses aventures. Leur complicité se renforçait, et en même temps, Draco sentait son cœur si léger pendant la journée s'appesantir au fil des minutes : Harry allait partir et rentrer chez lui.

A huit heures, l'auror mit en effet ses chaussures afin de s'en aller. Draco s'apprêta à s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir, mais quelque chose dans son expression le reteint. Soudain, Harry venait de perdre son sourire et il abordait un air hésitant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une grosse bêtise.

Le même air que des semaines auparavant, quand il lui avait dit cette phrase bizarre, qui avait tant bouleversé le blond.

« Draco, ça ne peut plus durer. »

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une phrase aussi simple lui donnerait un tel coup au cœur. Il se sentit suffoquer, mais garda son air impassible.

« Je n'en peux plus, de cette situation. »

Alors pourquoi tu es resté toute la journée avec moi ? Se dit-t-il, serrant les dents, alors que la rupture était proche.

Cela devait bien arriver. Harry mettait fin à leur relation. C'était évident qu'ils en arriveraient là : Draco demeurait un être de la nuit, un fantasme que Harry suivait aveuglément, à la recherche de lui-même. A présent, il savait ce qu'il était, et il savait qui était Draco : un homme renfermé, blessé et pessimiste qui vivait sa vie comme une fatalité, niant son homosexualité et se laissant moisir dans son laboratoire comme un rat dans une cage.

Un homme sans grand intérêt qui se détestait.

« Ca doit changer.

- Tu veux me quitter ? »

Harry se tut quelques secondes. Draco aurait pu mourir sous son regard. Il se sentait se liquéfier devant ses yeux verts.

Il le quittait. Il voulait s'en aller, et sans doute en trouver un autre mieux. Ses idées allaient à toute allure dans son esprit en surchauffe, Draco l'imaginait invitant un autre homme, comme cette fois-là, et l'embrasser langoureusement avant de l'emmener quelque part et le laisser lui faire l'amour. Plus jamais Draco ne serait capable de retourner à cette boite de nuit, car il le verrait là-bas…

Et il aurait trop mal…

Mme Nightingale avait tord.

Quand on résiliait son abonnement, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'on avait trouvé l'âme sœur, mais aussi parce qu'on ne pouvait supporter de la voir avec un autre.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient à moi ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Et tu le sais. Je tiens à toi. J'ai passé une bonne journée, et j'arrive à m'imaginer une vie avec toi quand je te vois ici, dans cet appartement, si loin de cet aspect sombre de toi-même que tu donnes au travail et cet autre aspect plus libertin et triste que tu donnes à la boite de nuit. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un autre Draco.

- Alors, pourquoi…

- Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. De travailler en sachant que je trouverai une femme que je n'aime plus chez moi et que la seule façon de lui échapper, de s'échapper de cette vie que je n'ai pas vraiment choisie, c'est d'aller dans une boite de nuit gay pour te retrouver. Je dois mentir, pour ça, et je n'en peux plus de mentir. Qu'importe qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ou que les autres pensent que je découche. Je m'en fiche de tout ça. Mais j'en peux plus. J'en peux plus de t'attendre, de…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir. Je suis là, moi. Je suis là et je t'attends. C'est à toi de faire un choix, pas à moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'énervait. Draco avait du mal à comprendre sa logique, à comprendre pourquoi il ne quittait pas sa fiancée alors qu'il en avait le désir.

Un mot de Draco et il s'en irait…

Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas, alors ? Il savait que son amant l'attendait, qu'il tenait à lui, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

« Si, Draco. La seule personne qui doit faire un choix, ici, c'est toi. Moi, je suis prêt à assumer mon homosexualité, à quitter Ginny et à partager ma vie avec toi. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu as peur des regards, tu as peur des autres, des remarques. Si je la quitte, qui me dit que tu subiras la pression des Weasley, des médias et de la société ? Qui me dit que tu resteras avec moi, quoique tu entendes ? Qui me dit qu'on aura une vraie vie, que tu ne me cacheras pas ? Hein, Draco ? Qui me dira qu'on sera un couple ? »

Personne.

« Tu vois, tu ne dis rien… C'est à toi de choisir, Draco. Soit moi, soit ta vie d'avant. Je vais t'apporter beaucoup de soucis, mais… on sera ensemble. Comme aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de toi, tu sais… »

Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants. Ils lui disaient presque qu'il l'aimait.

« Alors choisis. Je pars en mission ce soir, pendant trois semaines. C'est une mission spéciale et je serai à l'autre bout du monde, alors je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit.

- Tu es obligé ?

- J'ai accepté la mission. De mon plein gré. Ca te laisse presque un mois pour réfléchir. Si d'ici là, tu ne sais toujours pas… Considère que c'est terminé. Putain, Draco, mais parle ! Dis quelque chose ! »

Mais Draco ne disait rien. Il restait là, planté devant lui, comme une babiole, le regardant avec des yeux aussi neutres que son visage. Le blond lut une forme de désespoir dans ses yeux verts, mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

Ce qu'il lui disait, c'était peut-être pire qu'une rupture.

Il devait faire un choix.

Harry ou sa vie.

Les emmerdes ou la tranquillité.

« Je m'en vais… »

Harry paraissait à bout, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il avait l'air un blessé, aussi, parce que Draco ne répondait pas.

« Porte-toi bien. »

Il avait envie de pleurer, aussi. Ce manque de réaction devait être terrible, pour lui. Alors il partit, les larmes aux yeux, claquant la porte derrière.

**

* * *

****Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Salut à tous !

**Lys : **Et oui, encore elle…

Voici un nouveau chapitre d'Existence où, enfin, les choses avancent ! XD

**Lys :** Nous vous informons qu'il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre après celui-ci :-)

Et concernant Papillon (parce que c'est ce que TOUT LE MONDE se demande…), le chapitre est en cours de traduction, il me manque deux pages à taper puis il est à vous ! :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Paxton avait réussi à trouver une nouvelle nourrice pour le bébé de sa sœur. L'ancienne n'était pas méchante mais il travaillait beaucoup et elle ne tarda pas à refuser de garder l'enfant chez lui jusque très tard dans la soirée. Paxton parvint à trouver une nourrice d'âge mûr non mariée qui s'était spécialisée dans la garde d'enfants à son domicile, les horaires ne la dérangeant pas. Elle était même prête à garder les enfants chez elle pour dormir, à condition bien sûr d'y mettre le prix. Ses services étaient d'ailleurs assez onéreux et Paxton expliqua tout cela à Draco Malfoy la tête basse et le dos vouté.

Cela le gênait beaucoup que son supérieur lui paye les frais de nourrice, mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il parvienne à joindre les deux bouts, car objectivement, les frais alimentaires qu'occasionnait sa sœur enceinte étaient plus conséquents que ceux d'un petit bébé. Mais les frais de nourrice, c'était encore autre chose… Et Malfoy accepta sans broncher de payer, écoutant vaguement le pourquoi du comment c'était aussi cher.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas à ça près. Draco lui avait promis de lui payer la nourrice, donc il le faisait, point à la ligne. Cet enfant avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui et ce n'était pas son oncle d'à peine vingt-et-un ans qui pourrait le faire, à moins de laisser tomber ses études de médicomagie. Cependant, Draco estimait que ce serait un véritable gâchis si jamais Paxton plaquait cet avenir si prometteur.

Oh, et puis ce n'était pas plus mal de passer pour quelqu'un de gentil, pour une fois. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de lire un peu de reconnaissance dans les yeux de cet anorexique efféminé qui semblait un peu bête sur les bords. Il avait bien le droit de se sentir un peu content du bien qu'il faisait, pour une fois.

Ouais, ça faisait du bien, car chaque jour, il se trainait comme une âme en peine au travail, s'activait comme un fou autour de ses chaudrons et écrivait des pages et des pages de son grimoire qui avançait à une allure fulgurante.

Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'il était parti en mission.

Une semaine qu'il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti, s'enfonçant dans une routine intolérable qui lui permettait pourtant de survivre.

Les paroles de Harry tournaient et tournaient encore dans sa tête. Le choix qu'il lui imposait, surtout, lui retournait les méninges et l'obsédait tous les soirs, quand la pression de la journée retombait.

Lui ou sa vie. Les emmerdes ou la tranquillité. L'amour ou le vide. Un choix difficile, du moins pour lui. Draco détestait les choix, car ils s'avéraient souvent douloureux, surtout en ce moment. Car choisir Harry Potter relevait du suicide : il n'osait même pas imaginer toutes les personnes qui se retourneraient contre lui, le critiquant et le repoussant comme une bête immonde. Peut-être même qu'il perdrait son travail : personne ne le jetterait dehors, mais il savait à quel point ses collègues pouvaient se montrer vicieux, insupportables et blessants, et peut-être qu'ils se ligueraient contre lui pour le faire partir.

Harry Potter était quasiment une icône, un homme parfait, fiancé à la sœur de son meilleur ami, et destiné à fonder une jolie petite famille modèle. C'était un homme qu'on avait modelé pour être l'archétype du héros. Voir débarquer un ancien mangemort médicomage ne serait pas une bonne chose car il briserait cette image parfaite.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ça n'allait pas ensemble. C'étaient deux hommes diamétralement opposés. C'était forcément le mangemort qui avait fait changer de bord au Survivant. Il l'avait séduit, peut-être avec un breuvage, lui qui était spécialisé dans les potions, et l'avait poussé à tromper sa fiancée puis la quitter. C'était un être abominable qui avait semé la zizanie dans la famille de Harry Potter.

Voilà comment Draco voyait les choses. Il ne se sentait pas la force de choisir Potter, alors que tout son être criait le contraire. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspond et qui l'accepte malgré ses défauts. Harry ne les connaissait pas tous, mais il en avait vu un certain nombre. Ils s'étaient haïs, avant de s'aimer. Du moins, Draco l'aimait. Beaucoup. Trop, même. Mais pas assez pour surmonter toutes les épreuves qu'il voulait lui imposer.

Supporter les regards. Tous ces regards rivés sur lui, comme quand il était un mangemort gracié.

Il ne voulait pas de tout ça.

Il voulait une vie tranquille.

Une vie de merde, où il s'ennuierait à mourir, mais où on le laisserait tranquille.

Sans souligner le fait que son bras était tatoué à jamais par la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'il avait un père enfermé à Azkaban…

Une vie à la con. Où il n'était pas heureux.

Mais où il ne souffrait pas…

**OoO**

La journée était finie. La nuit tombait dehors, apaisant les premières chaleurs que leur apportait ce mois de juin. Il avait fait bon en mai, juste ce qu'il fallait, et ce début du mois de juin les faisait déjà souffrir. Les mois d'été étaient les pires, à Ste Mangouste, surtout pour leur secteur où les chaudrons bouillonnaient toute la journée. Ces derniers étaient ravis d'un peu plus de chaleur, mais les médicomages l'étaient bien moins. En plein mois d'été, il n'était pas rare d'en voir certains se balader torses nus ou des femmes avec des jupes courtes et des hauts décolletés : il faisait trop chaud pour supporter leurs blouses, qu'importe les sorts utilisés.

Mais la chaleur était encore supportable pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas à se balader à moitié à poils en regardant d'un air douteux les murs transpirer… Draco pouvait donc travailler dans un minimum de fraicheur dans son bureau, ce qu'il fit quasiment toute la journée. Ses deux apprentis n'étaient pas là : Paxton avait travaillé avec lui le matin et Andromaque un peu l'après-midi, mais son supérieur l'avait congédié : il faisait beau, qu'elle en profite pour aller voir sa mère.

Il était donc seul pour fermer le laboratoire. D'un geste lent, Draco ferma son grimoire inachevé et le rangea dans son tiroir. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses papiers, les triant un peu, puis il se leva, poussa son siège et enfin quitta son bureau qu'il ferma à double tour. Après une petite ronde autour des chaudrons, certains vides et d'autres pleins à raz bord, il verrouilla le laboratoire, sa sacoche à ses pieds. L'homme se sentait d'humeur morose. Comme tous les soirs, d'ailleurs.

A pas lents, Draco rentra chez lui, en pensant un peu à Paxton qui devait s'occuper du bébé, à l'heure qu'il était, à Andromaque qui devait dîner avec sa mère, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et à Harry, aussi, emmené il ne savait où pour une mission importante et sans doute dangereuse.

Il lui manquait. Vraiment. Ça faisait bizarre, car il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ce genre de manque. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amants fixes, non plus. Juste des hommes de passage qu'il avait emmené à l'hôtel, ou le contraire, pour quelques nuits sans lendemain. Des hommes mariés, célibataires, stériles, frustrés… Il avait eu de tout. Et puis, il avait eu Harry Potter. Le seul et l'unique.

Un homme parmi tant d'autres qu'il avait appris à aimer sans le vouloir.

Un homme qu'il n'aurait pas.

Draco entra dans son appartement, plongé dans la pénombre. D'un geste mécanique, il alluma la lumière de l'entrée, retira ses chaussures et puis entra dans le salon. La pièce lui paraissait bien vide. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui, d'être dans son élément, et en même temps, il avait la sensation d'être trop bien à sa place.

Dans un logement froid, impersonnel et sans vie, à l'image de ce qu'il était.

Soudain, Draco fit demi-tour et se précipita dans sa salle de bain où il prit une rapide douche avant d'aller dans sa chambre et ouvrir en grand ses placards. Avec des gestes presque désespérés, il attrapa un pantalon un peu petit qui lui collait à la peau, un débardeur noir et des gants qui montaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Il enfila une paire de chaussettes et courut presque dans l'entrée où il mit ses chaussures, avant de quitter l'appartement et transplaner.

Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Ça faisait mal de passer pour un con, de se sentir stupide parce que l'homme qu'il avait eu la bêtise d'aimer ne serait jamais à lui. Il en avait assez d'avoir mal, de douter, d'avoir peur des regards et des critiques qu'on ne manquerait pas de lui faire. Il ne voulait pas se battre une seconde fois pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne voulait pas passer à nouveau pour le salaud de service parce qu'il n'était pas né dans la bonne famille.

Draco devait l'oublier. Il devait redevenir comme avant, et oublier Harry Potter. Oublier ces nuits où ils avaient dansé à en perdre leur souffle en buvant comme des trous. Oublier ces journées où ils avaient discuté, pour affaires et aussi pour se connaître. Oublier qu'il l'avait étreint, qu'il l'avait aimé, qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Oublier que Harry avait posé ses yeux et ses lèvres sur la Marque et qu'il portait encore sa gourmette.

D'un pas rapide, Draco traversa quelques rues avant d'arriver devant la boite de nuit. Autour de lui, tout était silence, et face à lui, l'établissement se tenait, imposant. L'endroit était lugubre, presque abandonné, à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Et le néon rouge penché, indiquait le nom de l'établissement.

_Allez en Enfer_.

Draco voulut entrer. Il s'imaginait déjà accoudé au bar, buvant verres sur verres, regardant la foule se mouvoir sur la piste de danse, puis se fondre dans la masse, danser jusqu'à l'oubli, et enfin s'endormir seul dans son lit ou contre un corps chaud et moite.

Mais ça… c'était avant.

Avant que son regard ne croise celui de Harry Potter, cet homme assis au bar, la tête baissée et le dos vouté comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là, comme s'il ne savait pas si là était vraiment sa place. Presque un enfant timide, perdu dans cet endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds.

Lentement, Draco baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il se mordilla la lèvre de colère et ferma les yeux un court instant, se maudissant, lui et ce maudit corps, d'être tombé sous le charme d'un homme qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui ne serait jamais à lui.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les poings serrés, il fit demi-tour. Il avait l'impression de voir la scène de l'extérieur : lui, mal fagoté dans des habits trop petits qui laissaient voir son corps mince, son avant-bras caché par un gant, ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il était laid, qu'importe par où on le regardait. Il ne méritait pas Potter, pas plus qu'il ne méritait de vivre.

Sa vie n'était qu'un ramassis d'erreurs. Potter ne reviendrait plus jamais vers lui. Il ne le reverrait sans doute plus, sauf pour cette maudite mission, mais ça aurait lieu dans des endroits neutres. Leur vie nocturne était terminée.

Et il se retrouvait seul, comme un con. Jamais Draco ne retournerait vers lui, il le savait, et Potter ne l'attendrait pas. Il avait déjà été assez patient avec lui. Ce soir, il renonçait définitivement à lui, avec une boule de plomb à la place du cœur et la gorge serrée à l'étouffer.

« M'sieur ! Une pièce, s'il vous plait ! »

Cette petite voix claire dans la nuit noire sembla le réveiller. Draco sursauta et chercha l'origine de cette voix. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit garçon qu'il avait déjà vu, dans cette ruelle mal fréquentée, tenant son gobelet dans ses petites mains, le regardant avec de grands yeux brillants d'envie. Ses haillons crasseux étaient répugnants. En étant honnête, tout était répugnant chez cet orphelin qui avait attendu toute la journée qu'on daigne lui laisser quelques pièces.

Un petit garçon qui faisait pitié, assis par terre, les jambes continuellement pliées, ses cheveux emmêlés et sales.

Draco était mal dans sa peau. Il l'avait toujours été, mais ce soir-là, il l'était peut-être plus que les autres jours.

Un choix s'offrait à lui : fouiller dans sa poche et n'y trouver aucune pièce ou s'en aller, les mains dans ces mêmes poches vides. Soit il verrait le visage de cet enfant s'affaisser par la déception, soit… il ne le verrait pas, car il aurait détourné les yeux.

Soudain, Draco céda. Il n'enfonça pas ses mains dans ses poches, il les tendit vers ce petit garçon maigre tout en se baissant et il le saisit sous les aisselles pour le soulever, son visage neutre ne reflétant aucun sentiment. L'enfant parut surpris puis inquiet. Quand Draco l'eut dans les bras, le petit garçon tremblait, les yeux terrifiés.

L'homme ne lui dit pas un mot et quitta cette rue, avec son fardeau dans les bras.

**OoO**

L'enfant s'appelait Elvis et il avait sept ans. Ce fut tout ce que Draco apprit de lui quand il fut chez lui, après avoir passé la porte d'entrée. Bien qu'il soit comme dans un état second, sans bien se rendre compte de la situation, l'homme blond percevait très bien la terreur somme toute assez compréhensible du petit garçon. L'enfant ne le quittait pas des yeux, s'attendant à ce que cet inconnu lui fasse du mal.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Le médicomage l'emmena dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, puis retira les haillons crasseux de l'enfant avant de le plonger dans le bain. L'appréhension fit place à un grand soulagement quand son petit corps fut réchauffé par l'eau tiède. Ses yeux bruns s'agrandirent et un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit la mousse gonfler sur l'eau, alors que le robinet coulait toujours.

Pendant quelques minutes, les bras croisés sur le rebord de la baignoire, Draco regarda le petit garçon s'épanouir dans l'eau, s'amuser à pétrir la mousse ou à souffler dedans. Avec un gant, il lui essuya le visage et l'éclaboussa gentiment, ce qui le fit rire. Un joli rire clair et doux à l'oreille, un rire d'enfant.

Ils passèrent un long moment dans la salle de bain. Il fallut laver les cheveux emmêlés d'Elvis et l'enfant émis quelques réserves : il n'aimait pas que l'eau lui coule sur la tête et surtout le visage, sans compter qu'il accordait une confiance toute relative à cet inconnu. Pourtant, cela ne lui fit pas de mal quand l'homme plongea les doigts dans ses cheveux pleins de mousse, massant sa tête, avant de la rincer avec application en penchant son crâne en arrière.

Puis vint le moment du séchage. Draco enveloppa Elvis dans une grande serviette éponge blanche et laissa le petit garçon seul quelques minutes avant de revenir avec des vêtements. Sans vraiment se poser de questions, l'enfant s'habilla et se regarda sous toutes les coutures dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain, admirant ces belles affaires, quoiqu'un peu grandes. Malgré lui, Draco ne put résister et il eut un petit rire en voyant Elvis s'admirer dans le miroir. L'enfant sursauta, se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais, vexé qu'il se moque de lui. Puis, le blond se calma et lui tendit la main.

Pendant quelques secondes, Elvis regarda cette grande main blanche tendue vers lui. Il hésita, puis il leva sa petite main et la posa dans celle de l'homme, semblant décidé à lui faire confiance. Il paraissait fatigué, aussi, et Draco ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il ait envie de dormir. Pourtant, il fit un détour par la cuisine où il lui donna quelque chose à manger. Ce fut bien difficile de le convaincre que, oui, il pouvait manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, et que non, il ne lui demanderait rien en retour. Avec méfiance, l'enfant avala quand même sa petite assiette.

Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher. Draco l'emmena dans une des chambres, qu'il avait meublée autrefois, sans vraiment y réfléchir, pour accueillir un enfant. Son désir et son obsession avait été telle qu'il avait créé cette chambre et acheté des vêtements de toutes les tailles. Après cela, il avait pu se faire une raison et oublier cette idée fixe. Et ce soir, un petit garçon maigre de sept ans s'installait dans ce lit vide et froid, semblant savourer la douceur des draps et la qualité du matelas.

Draco alla se coucher, la tête légère, comme dans un état second.

**OoO**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry était parti en mission spéciale et une semaine qu'Elvis était entré dans sa vie. C'était un peu comme si son existence s'était brusquement ralentie avant de s'accélérer d'un seul coup. Draco n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de sensation, et d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Draco n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avoir un enfant pouvait autant bouleverser une vie, surtout la sienne si bien rangée et encadrée. Pourtant, l'arrivée d'Elvis avait quasiment saccagé son existence morose qu'il partageait entre ses journées interminables à Ste Mangouste et ses nuits passées chez lui ou en boite de nuit. S'occuper d'un enfant était prenant et autant dire que Draco y avait pris goût.

Elvis était un petit garçon un peu timide mais assez bavard quand il se sentait en confiance et il fut rapidement conquis par Draco, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement l'air aimable. Ses parents étaient morts quand il était jeune et il se retrouva dans la rue. Recueilli par un vieux monsieur, il se retrouva comme beaucoup d'autres orphelins à mendier dehors, sans chercher à comprendre : c'était dur mais il pouvait manger. A présent, il avait un vrai lit, de vrais repas et quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui. Elvis était câlin, il aimait se blottir sur les genoux du blond, lui tenir la main ou tout simplement rester à côté de lui.

Ce genre d'enfant aurait pu agacer Draco s'il n'avait pas eu tellement faim de paternité et d'oubli. Elvis lui permettait d'oublier à quel point il avait une vie merdique. Toute son attention était tournée vers ce petit être et il était charmé par cet enfant aux cheveux bruns, si innocent de par son âge et pourtant alerte malgré sa jeunesse.

Ce qui fut compliqué, ce fut de le déclarer et, entre autres, de l'adopter. C'était un enfant sorcier, Draco l'avait bien vérifié, donc il était hors de question qu'il passe des années chez lui sans pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard. Par chance, ses parents avaient bel et bien déclaré sa naissance, portant le nom d'Elvis Barthelemy Adams.

Evidemment, ce fut difficile de retrouver son véritable nom : il ne se rappelait évidemment pas du nom de ses parents, ânonnant difficilement son nom de famille, et il fallut faire de nombreux tests de magie aussi complexes les uns que les autres pour parvenir à établir à quelle famille il pouvait bien appartenir. L'opération fut longue, fastidieuse et terriblement fatigante.

Cependant, c'était essentiel pour que Draco Malfoy puisse l'adopter. Il mit bien deux jours avant de pouvoir donner son nom à l'enfant. Bizarrement, les autorités voulurent garder l'enfant le temps qu'ils vérifient si le médicomage pouvait bien prendre le garçon chez lui : son logement, son travail, ses relations… Draco se retint difficilement de leur dire qu'il avait ramassé cet enfant dans la rue comme il aurait récupéré un chat errant, alors leurs mesures pour le bien-être d'Elvis, ils pouvaient bien se les mettre là où il pensait…

Enfin, au terme de ces deux jours, il put récupérer un Elvis apeuré qui n'avait cessé de réclamer ses bras quand il fut séparé de son nouveau père. A présent, il s'appelait Elvis Barthelemy Malfoy. Pas sûr que sa mère soit très heureuse en voyant ce rat d'égout porter le nom de leur prestigieuse famille, mais cela importait peu Draco qui n'avait pas adopté cet enfant pour elle mais pour lui. Il savait que c'était un sang-pur, mais dans le fond, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Le principal était qu'il se sente bien avec lui, qu'il lui fasse oublier à quel point il n'était qu'une ordure. Qu'il lui fasse oublier qu'il était amoureux fou d'un homme qui ne serait jamais à lui. Qu'il lui fasse oublier cette boite de nuit où il avait connu la plus belle tentation du monde…

Il voulait que cet enfant remplisse sa vie, il voulait le voir grandir et passer des semaines et des semaines sans compter les minutes et les heures. Il voulait construire quelque chose autour de lui, une demeure où il se sente en sécurité et non pas un château de carte qui fut celui de son enfance.

Oublier.

Oublier Harry, qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Oublier cet homme, qui serait bien mieux sans lui.

Oublier son amour, qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

**OoO**

Il faisait une chaleur à mourir dans le laboratoire. Draco transpirait comme un bœuf : il avait abandonné sa robe de médicomage, se baladant torse nu dans le laboratoire, et c'était tout juste s'il ne retirait pas son pantalon. Non loin de lui, Paxton remuait avec ce qui lui restait de force une mixture particulière épaisse dans un chaudron. Lui aussi avait jeté au placard le peu de bonnes manières qu'il avait et se baladait avec un simple short dans la pièce. Andromaque, quant à elle, suait comme jamais et déplaçait avec mal son corps massif.

Le service de la recherche était le seul à se permettre ce genre de comportement qui était pourtant formellement interdit : Ste Mangouste se devait de posséder des effectifs en tenue correcte. Pourtant, aucun chercheur travaillant sur les potions ne respectait les règles et ils se baladaient tous à moitié nus, vu qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir complètement les fenêtres, sauf pour aérer un peu, et la chaleur des chaudrons associée à celle du dehors était trop élevée pour être contrée par des sortilèges de ventilation.

Draco Malfoy se pencha sur un chaudron, examina la mixture qui s'y trouvait, puis nota quelque chose sur son carnet avant de passer au chaudron suivant, qui était vide. Il fit le tour des récipients, griffonnant des petites notes sur son calepin, jusqu'à arrivé au treize, à côté duquel Andromaque se trouvait. Elle suffoquait, regardant d'un air morne le liquide verdâtre qui faisait des bulles.

« Andros, va te passer un coup sur le visage.

- Ça sert à rien. Je suis déjà trempée. »

De sa baguette, elle avait actionné un éventail qui battait près de son visage pour essayer de la rafraichir, mais sans grand succès. De toute façon, même les hommes qui se baladaient torses nus n'étaient guère mieux lotis qu'avec leurs blouses autour d'eux. Cela leur permettait seulement de ne pas être embarrassés dans leurs mouvements par ces tissus humides.

Draco Malfoy détestait la chaleur. Il préférait largement les temps plus froids, car au moins, il pouvait combattre avec des couches de vêtements ou des sortilèges les températures plus basses, mais il était bien plus difficile de contrer la chaleur. Il se disait qu'il s'y ferait, car tous les chercheurs s'y faisaient, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait davantage sa situation.

Il en vint à penser à Elvis qui, lui, ne devait pas souffrir de la chaleur, très certainement installé dans le salon frais de sa nourrice avec les autres enfants qu'elle gardait. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être un petit, comme il l'avait lui-même longtemps pensé.

La nourrice qu'il payait pour l'enfant de Paxton n'avait pas fait de difficultés quand il lui avait présenté le jeune Elvis, mais ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer de Draco, en venant à pleurer et même crier en le suppliant de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Le blond dut faire appel à tout son self-control et le peu de pédagogie qu'il possédait pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'il devait travailler mais qu'il reviendrait le chercher le soir. Au fil des jours, l'enfant s'était fait à ces journées passées chez la nourrice mais Draco savait très bien qu'il préférait rester avec son nouveau père.

C'était étonnant comme l'enfant avait pu s'attacher à lui. Draco n'avait jamais été très proche de ses propres parents et jamais il n'avait réclamé leur présence à qui que ce soit, qu'importe son âge. Du moins, il n'en avait pas le souvenir. A juste titre, il se disait que ce devait être parce qu'il avait récupéré l'enfant dans la rue et lui avait donné tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu : un lit, de quoi manger, un bain chaud… Un toit, en somme. Et puis peut-être qu'il avait peur que le vieil homme qui s'était chargé de lui jusqu'alors ne vienne le récupérer, et que son calvaire perdure…

D'un autre côté, Draco s'était aussi terriblement attaché à ce petit garçon. Son désir d'enfant avait toujours été très fort mais cela demeurait un rêve, et au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'adopter un enfant ne voulait pas dire qu'il pourrait en tomber amoureux. Et pourtant, Elvis attirait toute son attention et il se découvrait un peu paternel, voire même tendre.

Peut-être parce que cet enfant était trop mature pour son âge et qu'il parvenait à savoir quand il pouvait taquiner son nouveau père ou quand il devait rester sage.

Peut-être parce que c'était un enfant malheureux qui n'avait connu que les trottoirs froids de la rue et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait pitié de lui.

Ou alors peut-être que cet enfant avait autant besoin d'amour que lui.

Autant besoin d'attention que lui.

Et il n'en avait jamais eu.

Un enfant innocent plein d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à en donner et en recevoir.

Et sans doute… que c'était aussi une sorte d'échappatoire…

« Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui Paxton ?

- Je dois rajouter les racines de Mandragore ou non ? C'est le chaudron n°4…

- Non, attends encore un peu. Mais va rajouter la poudre de bézoard au n°10.

- Ok. Ah, au fait, j'ai rencontré Mrs Weasley tout à l'heure. Elle essayait de faire comprendre à Pathos qu'elle devait absolument vous voir.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaye, depuis la dispute. »

Andromaque avait raison : depuis que Draco l'avait envoyé se faire paitre, Hermione Weasley ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Cependant, il avait cette fois-ci le soutien de son supérieur, Mr Pathos, un homme qu'il ne supportait pas mais qui avait néanmoins la qualité, précisément, d'être insupportable et intraitable. Il bloquait ainsi les issues à cette bonne femme qui se croyait tout permis. Certes, elle s'était faite plus mielleuse, moins exigeante, mais elle continuait à lui pomper l'air.

« Elle continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et vu comment il est, elle finira par se lasser.

- Je me sens revivre depuis qu'elle ne vient plus ici !

- Paxton…

- Bah quoi ? Vous étiez toujours énervé, après…

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas marrant de bosser avec vous, après… »

L'un après l'autre, Draco Malfoy regarda ses apprentis. Un étrange sentiment lui étreignit le cœur. En face de lui, Paxton et Andromaque paraissaient honnêtes, leurs yeux tournés vers lui comme vers une personne proche, familière, et non comme vers un supérieur hiérarchique, ce qu'il était pourtant.

Draco Malfoy esquissa un léger sourire sarcastique.

« Parce que c'est « marrant » de bosser avec moi ?

- Bah pas forcément, des fois c'est même chiant, quoi…

- Mais c'est encore pire quand vous êtes énervé.

- Saletés. »

Les deux jeunes esquissèrent un sourire amusé avant de revenir à leur travail. Draco repartit dans son bureau, la tête légère.

Incroyablement légère…

**OoO**

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, sa mère avait toujours été quelqu'un de très élégant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue vêtue de vêtements lui donnant un aspect débraillé, bien au contraire. C'était sans doute dû à son éducation, les Black étant une famille respectable et soucieuse de son apparence, mais c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait un physique qui se prêtait à des exigences vestimentaires strictes.

Bellatrix Lestrange et Andromeda Tonks étaient des belles femmes, elles aussi, mais il leur manquait ce petit côté poupée, mannequin, femme du monde que possédait leur sœur Narcissa Malfoy. Blonde comme les blés et les yeux bleus, c'était une femme qui possédait du charme, mais qui n'était pas belle au sens premier du terme. Là-dessus, Draco s'accordait à dire que ses deux autres sœurs avaient des visages plus gracieux que le sien.

A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à sa mère, il la trouvait toujours aussi élégante que d'habitude, et d'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant : certaines choses demeuraient immuables. Mais c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez cette femme si effacée devenu tellement aigrie par l'échec cuisant de son mari, enfermé à Azkaban, et accessoirement de son fils, qui s'enfonçait dans des recherches de médicomagie dont le succès était à peine reconnu.

C'était toujours une corvée d'aller voir sa mère, comme ce fut le cas quand il allait voir son père. Mais cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite : lui avouer qu'il était homosexuel avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur cet homme solide et orgueilleux. Après sa confession, Lucius Malfoy avait fermé sa bouche, regardant son fils comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et peut-être que c'était effectivement le cas. Puis, il s'était levé et était parti, sans un mot de plus.

Depuis, Draco n'avait pas remis les pieds à la prison, ne sachant si son père accepterait de le voir ou non. Dans le premier cas, il préférait ne pas savoir ce que son géniteur lui dirait. Cependant, il savait de source sûre que Lucius s'était enfermé dans un silence buté. Peut-être avait-il enfin ouvert les yeux sur la véritable existence de son fils : un homosexuel qui vivait une vie banale, reniant point par point l'héritable de sa noble lignée.

C'était en partie pour cela que le médicomage répugnait à aller voir sa mère : nul doute qu'elle était au courant de la situation, ce qui expliquerait en partie son silence de ces derniers temps. Draco ne recevait plus de lettres, ni de propositions d'épouses. En soi, c'était une bonne chose, en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment s'en réjouir.

Il avait renoncé à son père, d'une certaine manière.

A présent, il se trouvait devant sa mère, grande et froide, enveloppée dans son orgueil, ses yeux bleus perçant son âme pour essayer d'y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait à comprendre.

En soi, ce n'était pas bien différent d'à Azkaban : il était assis en face d'une de ses parents, un mur, plus ou moins visible, dressé devant eux, avec la sensation désagréable qu'il était coupable.

Sa mère parla.

Un peu. Beaucoup.

Presque à la folie.

Tout se termina dans des cris.

C'était un peu comme s'il était un enfant, assis sur sa chaise, les mains posées sur ses genoux parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres endroits où les mettre, avec l'envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol pour s'y cacher ou ne faire qu'un avec la chaise.

Mais Draco n'était plus un enfant, c'était un homme, mûr, qui connaissait la vie, et surtout son mauvais côté. Et il était habitué aux crises de nerfs, aux reproches en tout genre. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, loin de là. Son existence était jonchée d'échecs et de reproches.

Pourtant, cette fois, c'était différent. Avant, il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ses genoux, parce qu'il lui fallait bien quelque chose auquel se tenir. Puis, c'était au visage de Harry qu'il s'était tenu, pendant sa confrontation avec son père, mais il voulait l'oublier. Alors à présent, c'était à l'image souriante d'Elvis, qu'il pensait, ce petit garçon de sept ans aux cheveux marron et aux yeux sombres qui passait des heures à tracer des lignes de couleur sur des feuilles blanches.

S'accrocher à son visage et à son nom, car c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se tenir.

Alors crie, Mère.

Crie.

Egosille-toi, encore un peu.

C'est pas grave.

J'ai l'habitude.

Crie encore…

Ça… fait du bien…

**OoO**

Trois semaines qu'il était parti. Jour pour jour. Il avait entendu Hermione Weasley parler dans les couloirs : il était de retour à Londres.

L'apprendre lui avait fait mal. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau tout le reste de l'après-midi, sans jamais mettre le nez hors de cette petite pièce impersonnelle. Puis, il était rentré chez lui, les idées noires et le corps fatigué. Même Elvis n'avait pas su lui remonter le moral, malgré ses efforts.

Une douloureuse tentation lui étreignait le corps : se changer et courir à la boite de nuit. Elle lui manquait cruellement. Presque un mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et Merlin que ça lui manquait. Elle l'appelait, cette boite de nuit, sa musique trop forte, ses lumières aveuglantes et ses escaliers en colimaçon l'appelaient de toutes leurs forces.

Plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de sortir de chez lui, courir dans les rues vides et se perdre dans la musique assourdissante qui faisait bouger son corps comme jamais. Il avait eu envie d'un corps chaud et moite contre lui, quelques instants d'oubli. Cette boite était sa drogue, la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour tenir encore debout en trouvant un semblant de tendresse et de plaisir entre des bras inconnus.

Depuis, il y avait eu Elvis. Il avait tenu une semaine comme un mort vivant, puis deux avec cet enfant qui lui faisait un peu oublier le honteux établissement. C'était une façon de se redresser, aussi, mais il avait passé tant de temps dans cette boite de nuit que ça devenait de plus en plus un besoin, rien que d'y mettre les pieds, regarder les hommes danser, et puis repartir… Mais l'homme savait pertinemment que ce serait se faire du mal pour rien, car la personne qu'il voulait voir, c'était Harry Potter.

Ce ne serait pas dur de le retrouver. Il serait sûrement là-bas, ce soir, à attendre Draco, pour connaître sa réponse. Tout son corps brûlait, il voulait y aller, le retrouver dans la foule, et puis le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser comme jamais. Lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait eu envie de le revoir…

C'était facile d'oublier. Travailler comme un acharné, concentrer son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre… Oui, c'était facile. Mais quand arrivait la nuit, quand il fallait se coucher dans son lit, c'était déjà nettement moins évident, car on se retrouvait seul, avec ses souvenirs…

Il avait dormi dans son lit.

Il s'était couché dans ses draps.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, la tête sur les oreillers et le corps sur le matelas.

Ils s'étaient aimés dans cette chambre et dans ce canapé où il s'allonge presque tous les soirs.

Draco avait faim de Harry, de sa voix, de son visage, de ses yeux verts.

Mais il n'irait pas. Même si ça faisait mal, même si c'était comme lui arracher le cœur, même s'il renonçait à lui ce soir, il n'irait pas.

Car c'était une histoire sans issue. Jamais ils ne seraient ensemble, car au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à rester ensemble. Harry était un héros, fiancé à la sœur de son meilleur ami, dont la famille l'avait quasiment adopté. Les médias, les collègues, tous se déchaîneraient sur Draco Malfoy, l'ancien mangemort, le fils d'un criminel, l'homosexuel peu recommandable.

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Pour lui, mais surtout pour Harry.

Harry ne méritait pas ce genre de vie, les combats acharnés pour mener la leur, sans critiques. Draco ne voulait pas lire ses déclarations dans la presse, l'entendre le défendre sans cesse, et lire la tristesse ou la colère sur son visage à cause d'un énième manque de respect vis-à-vis de Draco ou d'eux.

Leur couple ne serait jamais accepté. Jamais. Et il casserait sûrement. Draco y mettrait fin, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Harry souffrir, et ce serait ce dernier qui arrêterait tout, n'en pouvant plus de la pression.

Et puis… il méritait mieux, aussi.

Bien mieux.

Alors Draco resta chez lui, tenant Elvis contre son cœur comme un enfant tenant une peluche réconfortante, à la fois pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, mais aussi pour se retenir de se lever et quitter l'appartement…

**OoO**

Il était très tard. Draco était épuisé. Trop de tensions nerveuses, trop de disputes, de beuglantes… Mr Pathos était sur son dos depuis quelques jours, espérant en vain qu'il prenne un troisième apprenti. Cela ajouté aux charmantes missives écarlates de sa mère, Draco se trouvait dans un état de nervosité avancé qui le rendait insupportable. Il avait renvoyé Paxton du laboratoire après qu'il ait fait exploser un chaudron et Andromaque n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre.

De sale humeur, le médicomage verrouilla son laboratoire avec des gestes secs et agacés. Son grimoire avançait peu, ou plutôt, il avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Il avait beau écrire des pages et des pages à la plume, retracer des schémas plus ou moins compliqués, les parchemins ne faisaient que s'accumuler les uns sur les autres sans jamais voir venir la fin de ce long et fastidieux travail. Sans compter les potions qui remuaient dans leurs chaudrons toute la sainte journée dans la pièce à côté, certaines depuis des mois et des mois…

L'homme était dans un état d'exaspération ahurissant, voire même dangereux pour ses congénères, et les rares personnes qui l'aperçurent dans le couloir ne firent pas un geste pour le saluer ou l'interpeller, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient réduits en miettes si jamais ils osaient s'adresser à lui. Une seule personne osa le couper dans son élan, alors qu'il rentrait laborieusement chez lui.

« Tiens tiens, mais ce serait pas Draco Malfoy ? »

S'il ne connaissait pas cette voix, si cette voix n'appartenait pas à l'une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait dans le coin, Draco aurait lancé un regard à glacer le sang à celui qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Mais il se contenta de tourner la tête et de jeter un regard peu avenant à Théodore Nott. Ce dernier paraissait aussi épuisé que lui, si ce n'était plus, ses yeux noirs soulignés de cernes et son teint paraissant plus blanc que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être rentré ?

- C'est difficile pour vous, les potionistes, de comprendre cela, mais l'étude de certains bouquins peut se révéler passionnante.

- Je veux bien te croire.

- Alors, il parait que tu es devenu père ?

- Les nouvelles circulent vite. »

Théodore ricana : comme partout, les commérages allaient bon train à Ste Mangouste, surtout quand il s'agissait de personnes aisées ou particulières, et Draco faisait partie de ces deux catégories.

« Ta mère a vu ton môme ?

- Non.

- Elle sait au moins ?

- Si toi tu es au courant, elle doit l'être. Mais elle ne m'en a pas parlé, donc je pense qu'elle ne veut pas le voir. Tant qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Pas faux. Et avec ton…

- Théodore, je croyais que les affaires de cœur des autres ne t'intéressaient pas le moins du monde ?

- Tu ne fais pas partie des autres, Draco. Et puis… il te rendait malheureux, aussi. »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Repenser à Harry maintenant lui faisait mal, car il savait qu'il était dans le coin et qu'il ne serait pas difficile de se retrouver face à lui. Il suffisait qu'il lui envoie une lettre ou qu'il se rende à la Sécurité, ou alors qu'il aille danser. Mais il se refusait à tout cela, essayant de l'oublier. Harry avait dû comprendre en ne le voyant pas venir à lui et il devait s'être fait une raison. A Draco de l'oublier totalement…

« Je laisse tomber.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ca sert à rien de continuer.

- Tu avais l'air plus épanoui, tu sais…

- Tu viens de dire que…

- Il te rendait malheureux, mais quelque chose a changé, chez toi. A mon avis, tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse oublier quelqu'un en moins d'un mois. »

Draco se stoppa. Levant la tête, il jeta un regard pénétrant à Théo qui se soumit à cet interrogatoire visuel d'un air las, accentué par ses cernes et la pâleur de sa peau. Le blond serrait les dents, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Tu…

- Enfin Draco, tu m'as cru assez con pour ne pas deviner qui c'était ? Cherche pas à savoir comment j'ai fait, mais je le sais, c'est tout. Je dois bien être le seul, d'ailleurs.

- Théodore…

- Je ne dirai rien, c'est pas mon style. Mais à mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de tourner autour du pot et foncer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et d'ailleurs, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ne laisse pas tomber. Il n'est pas heureux, tu sais. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été, et ce n'est pas en le laissant dans cette situation que tu pourras faire son bonheur. C'est toi qu'il attend.

- Il t'a parlé ?

- Oui et non. Pas de toi. Mais d'elle. Et ça suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il vit avec toi. »

Harry aussi lui avait parlé de Ginny, mais c'était différent car ils se voyaient tous les deux le soir, ils avaient même fait l'amour, et ce plus d'une fois. Et entendre ces mots de Théodore emplissait Draco d'un espoir fou qu'il réprima violemment.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Réfléchis. Nos chemins se séparent. »

Alors le blond réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à la galerie des cheminées. Il serra la main de son collègue, le regarda quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête, l'air de dire « je vais réfléchir ». Puis, il passa l'une des cheminées et arriva chez lui. Puis, un peu bêtement, il sortit de son appartement et transplana juste devant sa porte pour atterrir dans une rue sombre non loin de la maison qu'habitait la nourrice. Il fit quelques pas et ne tarda pas à sonner au portail d'une belle demeure où il lui fut rapidement permis d'entrer.

Quand il sonna à la porte d'entrée, la nourrice vint l'accueillir. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'âge mûr et quelque peu sévère mais qui avait tout d'une bonne nourrice, sachant se montrer tendre ou stricte quand il le fallait, se faisant obéir des enfants les plus durs avec un simple regards et quelques mots. Elle s'appelait Norbertine Sweetlove et elle impressionnait beaucoup Paxton. En même temps, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose, à celui-là…

La dame l'emmena dans le salon où il ne restait plus que son fils. Ce dernier ne cacha rien de la joie de le retrouver, lui sautant dans les bras quand il l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Draco demanda à Miss Sweetlove combien il lui devait pour le repas et le dépassement d'horaire et régla le surplus sans discuter. Enfin, il partit après l'avoir remerciée.

Il était tard, l'heure d'aller se coucher. Alors Draco s'empressa de laver Elvis puis de le mettre dans son lit. L'enfant était épuisé alors il ne broncha pas, se laissant mener par les grandes mains d'adulte de Draco. Il s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller, laissant alors Draco seul avec ses pensées.

L'homme alla dans son salon et s'assit dans son canapé. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il réfléchit.

Théo l'avait bouleversé, autant le dire. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'intéresser aux problèmes de cœur des autres. Certes, son comportement pouvait s'expliquer : il avait trouvé un Draco désemparé dans les toilettes et ils avaient évoqué ses problèmes de cœur sans pour autant donner de nom. Et en même temps… Théodore savait de quoi il parlait, ou plutôt de qui. Draco savait bien qu'il connaissait Harry, ou du moins assez pour pouvoir boire un café avec lui à la pause de dix heures, mais pas au point qu'il lui parle de sa fiancée…

Il fallait croire que si. Et l'espoir que Théo avait allumé en lui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Non, Harry ne serait pas heureux avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils souffriraient, et Draco ne voulait pas ça. Qu'importe que lui-même souffre, il avait l'habitude. Mais pas Harry… pas lui. Il ne mérita pas ça…

Et pourtant…

**OoO**

Et dire que cette bâtisse délabrée et lugubre était l'une des plus importantes boites de nuit sorcière gay… Comme dirait Paxton, c'était vraiment du foutage de gueule.

C'était souvent comme ça avec les établissements sorciers : la façade était laide à faire peur, se décomposant comme un cadavre abandonné à côté des poubelles dans une rue sombre, alors que l'intérieur était bien mieux aménagé. Enfin, un certain nombre de sorciers avait un goût médiocre pour le nettoyage, donc il fallait vraiment savoir où aller pour trouver un lieu digne de ce nom.

Et cette boite de nuit au néon rouge penché en était un, de lieu digne.

Plus ou moins digne…

_Allez en Enfers_.

A chaque fois qu'il lisait cette inscription, Draco sentait un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il aimait cette petite phrase, cette petite expression ambiguë.

Allez en Enfers, vous, homosexuels qui souffrent du regard des autres. Les Enfers se trouvent ici, derrière ces portes abîmées…

Allez en Enfers, vous, homophobes qui rejetez votre prochain parce qu'il est différent de vous. Laissez-les en paix…

L'Enfer, c'est les autres, avait dit un homme célèbre. Et cette expression était à la fois étrange et réaliste. Et c'était un peu ce que voulait dire ce néon bancal.

_Allez en Enfers_…

**OoO**

La musique était assourdissante. Cela lui avait presque manqué. Elle explosait dans la pièce, à en crever leurs tympans, entraînant la foule déchaînée dans une danse effrénée. Elle frappait contre les murs, illuminait la pièce de mille couleurs, enchantaient les hommes qui se bougeaient la tête au bar, dandinaient leurs reins au bord de la piste, emportaient les autres au milieu des flashs.

Comme un étranger et pourtant curieusement à l'aise, Draco marchait parmi cette foule d'inconnus qu'il regardait à peine. Ses yeux allaient et venaient, partant du bar bondé à la piste de danse, puis aux murs où s'alignaient des hommes qui discutaient ou se frottaient de manière suggestive.

A l'étage, Mrs Nightingale s'était installée sur un siège confortable à côté d'un des vigiles. Elle avait adressé un sourire amusé à Draco, lui réclamant de façon très distingué ce qu'il devait lui payer. Embarrassé, Draco lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien sur lui, mais qu'il repasserait le lendemain pour payer. Après une légère hésitation, la patronne poussa un soupir et lui dit de descendre : il était attendu.

Alors l'homme fouillait la foule des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de thème ce soir-là, chacun était habillé comme il le souhaitait, mais Harry n'avait pas de style particulier, alors pour le retrouver…

Là. Au bar. Assis sur une chaise surélevée, seul, le dos appuyé contre le bar. Il avait la tête un peu baissée, regardant ses mains, la mine un peu boudeuse. Aucun homme n'était près de lui, un peu comme si personne n'osait l'approcher. Peut-être qu'il les avait tous envoyés valser, attendant encore et toujours celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Lentement, presque timidement, Draco s'avança vers lui. Il le dévorait des yeux, retraçant les courbes de son visage, ses cheveux noirs… Un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, un mois qu'il avait été loin de lui, sans le voir ni le toucher, et il se sentait comme revivre… Et quand Harry leva les yeux, en un mouvement automatique et vague, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, Draco se sentit se liquéfier sur place. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de Harry, qui parut plus que surpris de le voir là, alors que c'était vraisemblablement pour cela qu'il était venu ici.

Gardant un air impassible, en dépit des émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, Draco s'avança près de son amant et se planta juste à côté de lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il lui avait manqué à un point inimaginable… Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contentait de le regarder. C'était un peu comme s'il était dans un rêve…

Timidement, les joues rouges, Harry parla.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? »

Pour toute répondre, Draco fit un pas, se postant devant lui. Puis, il prit ses mains et le tira doucement vers lui. Harry résista, secouant la tête.

« Non. Réponds-moi. »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas et le tira avec plus de force. Pour ne pas tomber et mieux lui résister, Harry descendit de son siège mais il fut alors attiré vers la foule qui dansait sur la piste. Il eut beau protester, il suivit Draco dans la masse.

Et ils dansèrent.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Avec quelques réticences pour l'un, qui se laissa pourtant guider par les mouvements de cet assoiffé qui semblait reprendre vie devant lui.

La petite moue boudeuse disparut du visage de Harry qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et se laisser guider par son amant, laissant ses mains pâles glisser sur son corps : ses hanches, ses épaules, ses cuisses…

Ils se retrouvèrent. Après un mois de séparation, d'attente, ils se retrouvèrent sur cette pièce, à l'image de leur rencontre en ces lieux : sur une piste lumineuse, portés par une musique trop forte, sans jamais tenir compte du regard des autres. Ils dansèrent comme des possédés, jusqu'à l'épuisement, s'arrêtant par moment pour boire un verre, et puis un autre, et encore un autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, collés comme s'ils avaient été créés pour ça, s'embrassant par moments, avec la même langueur et la même tendresse qu'auparavant.

C'était un peu comme si rien n'avait changé, entre eux.

Et quand ils quittèrent la boite de nuit, de la musique plein la tête, il coururent à l'appartement de Draco pour faire l'amour, s'enfermant dans sa chambre et se laissant tomber sur le lit où tout ne fut que chair chauffée au rouge, gémissements de plaisir et extase…

**OoO**

Sa tête bourdonnait. A croire que ce qui lui servait de crâne s'était transformé en ruche pendant la nuit et que des abeilles peu silencieuses avaient décidé d'y travailler. Cette idée fit son chemin dans son esprit embrumé et elle devint tellement forte qu'il ouvrit les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que non, il ne s'était pas transformé en usine à miel.

Par bonheur, sa tête était bien sur ses épaules et ce bourdonnement n'était dû qu'à une mémorable gueule-de-bois. Il le comprit petit à petit, émergeant à la vitesse d'un escargot du sommeil et de ses brumes. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme si cela pouvait éclaircir ses idées. Puis, il referma les yeux, recherchant inconsciemment le sommeil, mais le soleil éclairait la chambre, il lui était donc impossible de se rendormir. Pourtant, il se reposa un peu, bien au chaud dans son lit et contre ce corps allongé à demi sur lui.

Dans un geste aussi mou que mécanique, Draco posa sa main dans les cheveux broussailleux de son amant qui poussa un léger soupir quand il sentit cette caresse dans ce nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure. Son étreinte autour de sa taille se resserra légèrement et le blond esquissa un sourire avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il les baissa vers Harry qui dormait à poings fermés. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua ses traits fatigués et les légères cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Harry venait tous les jours à la boite de nuit en espérant l'y voir.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger car son amant remuait contre lui, peut-être réveillé à cause du soleil ou de sa main qui caressait ses mèches noires. Le médicomage le regarda s'éveiller contre lui et il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand ses paupières dévoilèrent ses yeux verts embrumés de soleil. Finalement, après s'être frotté les yeux, Harry fixa son regard dans le sien et esquissa un joli sourire que Draco fit disparaître sous ses lèvres.

Un léger soupir de Harry glissa sur sa joue. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, sans se regarder. Profiter de la présence de l'autre, caresser légèrement sa peau tiède… Se convaincre qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, dans ce lit…

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, fuyant son regard. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça, car cela impliquait trop de choses. Il devrait parler de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, et il en avait horreur.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Menteur.

- Tu veux du café ?

- Pourquoi tu évites sans arrêt ma question ? Tu m'as bien emmené chez toi, ça veut dire que…

- On en parlera plus tard. »

Embarrassé, il fallait bien le reconnaître, Draco le repoussa et se leva. Il sentit le regard, sans doute mécontent, de Harry posé sur lui. Nu comme un ver, il prit son peignoir et s'en enveloppa, enserrant sa taille avec la ceinture éponge. Puis, il prit le deuxième peignoir et retourna vers le lit pour le tendre à Harry. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air peu avenant, semblant peu apprécier la situation. Pourtant, il prit quand même le vêtement et l'enfila.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre, sans un mot. Et puis soudain, Draco se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul ici, et que…

« Papa ! »

… Elvis n'était pas du tout au courant qu'il ait pu avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, et vu son jeune âge, il ne comprenait de toute façon rien aux affaires de cœur des adultes. Quand il vit le petit garçon dans le couloir, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et vêtu de son pyjama bleu, les pensées de Draco s'éclaircirent. Il s'avança vers son fils, oubliant Harry derrière lui, et prit son garçon dans ses bras. L'enfant paraissait inquiet, regardant l'inconnu et se blottissant dans les bras de son père. Alors Draco se retourna et vit que Harry les regardait tous les deux d'un air atterré.

Pour éviter d'éclater de rire, alors qu'il en avait la furieuse envie, Draco fit les présentations.

« Elvis, je te présente Harry, un… ami. Harry… Mon fils, Elvis. »

Harry sembla revenir sur terre et il regarda l'enfant avec curiosité. A croire qu'il avait le même âge que le petit garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras, à la façon dont il détaillait Elvis.

Un peu comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel.

Puis, Harry détendit un peu l'atmosphère en esquissant un léger sourire. Il s'avança vers eux et tendit la main au petit garçon qui s'en saisit après une légère hésitation.

Draco posa son fils par terre et entreprit de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Elvis et son amant, qui lui faisait décidément penser à un gamin, à regarder l'enfant de cette façon. Le pire, ce fut quand il se mit à lui parler : Harry avait ce… ce truc, que certaines personnes possèdent, et qui lui permettait de s'entendre avec n'importe quel enfant, quelque soit son âge. Car à peine commença-t-il à lui adresser la parole que le jeune Elvis se vit à bavarder avec lui, toute crainte envolée, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de son âge.

Et tout au long du petit-déjeuner, Draco comprit à quel point Harry avait faim d'enfants. Il imagina des disputes répétées chez lui, presque des supplications, Harry demandant sans cesse à sa fiancée de lui accorder un enfant. Il était de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui avaient besoin d'enfants, besoin de cet avenir vivant près d'eux. Il avait faim de ces sourires, de ces voix, de ces petites mains et de ces rires cristallins. Draco avait été comme lui, mais c'était bien moins visible chez lui car il n'avait pas cet instinct paternel qui se trahissait dans chaque geste et chaque mot de son vis-à-vis.

C'était beau à voir, en fait. Harry était beau, enveloppé dans ce peignoir jaune pâle, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, avec ce si beau sourire sur son visage un peu tiré, regardant avec tendresse l'enfant qui grignotait ses tartines avec gourmandise.

Draco sentit quelque chose en lui, s'apaiser. Il savait que ce genre de scène était idyllique et qu'elle ne se reproduirait pas éternellement, car l'émerveillement était une chose éphémère, et pourtant, il se sentait serein, alors qu'il avait été si tendu dans le lit, quand Harry lui avait à nouveau demandé s'il avait fait son choix…

Plus d'une fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry rougit quand Draco le regarda d'un air moqueur, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était guère mieux, quoique un peu plus maladroit que son amant. Mais la situation dériva quand Harry se mit à le regarder avec insistance, avec une sorte de désir dans les yeux. Une attente, aussi. Toujours la même.

« Elvis, tu vas t'habiller ?

- Oui ! »

Draco aida l'enfant à descendre de sa chaise puis se leva pour débarrasser la table. Harry ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'aider, semblant soudain plongé dans ses pensées. Alors que Draco empilait tasses, bols et assiettes dans l'évier, la voix de son amant s'éleva dans la cuisine.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas le mien.

- Ah bon ?

- Je l'ai ramassé dans la rue. »

Il y eut un petit silence, troublé par le bruit du robinet qui déversait l'eau chaude dans l'évier, alors que les mains de Draco lavaient la vaisselle. Tout son corps était tendu, il attendait la suite, incapable de prendre les devants et expliquer son geste à Harry.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

La bombe était lâchée. La bouche sèche et les mains maladroites, Draco s'humecta les lèvres et répondit.

« Parce que… je… je pensais que… je ne te reverrai jamais. »

Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Harry, et en un sens, il préférait ignorer quelle expression avait pris son visage.

« Oh, Draco… »

Sa chaise racla sur le sol, alors qu'il lavait la dernière tasse. Il l'entendit marcher, ses pieds nus collant un peu sur le sol carrelé, puis son bras se posa sur sa taille, sa main sur son épaule, alors qu'il cherchait son regard. Draco posa la tasse et s'essuya les mains avec le torchon, portant toute son attention sur ses gestes. Il avait la gorge nouée. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

Même si c'était stupide.

La main de Harry caressa son épaule, un peu comme pour le réconforter. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Draco le devança, se jetant à l'eau, sans trop y croire.

« Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. »

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et il lui fit presque mal quand il lut la surprise sur le visage de Harry.

« Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps… Pas beaucoup, je t'assure… Mais un peu, s'il te plait… »

Il s'embrouillait. Son esprit était en ébullition. Il n'avait aucune excuse, rien pour justifier cette demande. Mais cet abandon, cet oubli tant désiré de cette personne, elle l'avait obsédé pendant un mois. A présent, il voulait encore un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps…

Le visage de Harry aurait pu passer par beaucoup d'expression : la colère, la joie, la tristesse, l'agacement… Mais ce fut encore autre chose. Il le regardait avec ce genre d'expression hésitante, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas possible que ce soit Draco qui lui demande encore un peu de répit… Puis il sourit. Un tout petit sourire un peu timide.

« Je veux bien.

- Juste un peu…

- Je peux t'attendre. »

Draco baissa les yeux, s'en voulant d'être aussi indécis. Mais il ne savait pas que pour Harry, il venait déjà de faire un pas. Il sentit soudain les bras de l'auror autour de son cou. Le blond serra alors sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Ses bras étaient crispés, il le tenait fort contre lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à pleurer, tremblant presque sous les doigts tendres de Harry qui caressaient ses cheveux.

Sans savoir qu'une fois de plus, Draco l'avait charmé.

Sans le savoir, certes.

Mais il l'avait charmé.

Et il le charmait encore, à l'enfermer ainsi dans une telle étreinte, respirant son odeur, apaisant tant bien que mal les tensions de son corps et de son cœur…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonjour à tous !

**Lys :** Hello :D Et non vous ne rêvez pas, d'une elle vous pas oublié (merci à **Gogobook (ou Booky)** qui lui a rappelé), et de deux elle poste en journée, et pas le week-end XD.

Oué, j'assure un max ! XD Bon, soyons sérieux. Voici donc le tout dernier chapitre de ce long OS que j'avais décidé de couper en petits bouts afin de le rendre plus agréable à la lecture. Quelle émotion ! T_T

**Lys :** Cette fic avait été écrite pour les 18 ans de **Jojo Aquarius** (depuis le temps, elle en a eu 19 XD), donc mention spéciale à cette charmante jeune fille :-).

Mention spéciale aussi à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews depuis tout ce temps, qui m'on soutenue… Je ne peux pas donner tous les noms de tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue pour cette histoire, à travers leurs reviews si gentille. Cela dit, un GRAND merci à **Ammara** et **Gogobook (ou Booky)**, qui ont été mes bêta.

**Lys :** Nous espérons que la suite vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas déçu. Et que vous apprécierez la fin ! XD Parce que Didi l'adore mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde :p

Voilà. Bon, je ne sais pas quoi dire… A part que j'ai mis du temps à écrire cette fic qui, pour moi, est assez douce et tranquille, sans trop de chichis. J'ai suivi une trame simple et j'ai écrit une fic sans grande prétention, qui vous a plu, malgré ses défauts (et le fait que Draco soit allé en boite de nuit et ait ramené un homme chez lui alors qu'Elvis dormait dans son lit ! XD Mention spéciale à la personne qui souligné ce point avec beaucoup de passion :D).

Lys : Pour terminer, parlons du titre. Didi est incapable de faire un titre correct qui a un minimum de sens, donc elle a posté cette fic sous le nom d'« Existence » sans trop réfléchir là-dessus XD. Donc petite citation de la review de Pad'chan qui a su préciser la pensée de l'auteur, qui demeurait assez vague (c'est-à-dire qu'elle pensait vaguement l'existence morose de Draco, qui allait changer grâce à Harry et prendre tout son sens).

_« Depuis le début, tu décris leur solitude, à ces deux âmes meurtries... leurs moyens de substitution pour s'en sortir, et puis la présence de l'autre. Avant il y avait l'absence mais sans qu'il n'y ait un manque. Ensuite il y a eu la présence. Et là, ce chapitre c'était le manque dans toute sa splendeur, la tristesse de ce manque, la solitude de ce manque... ce sentiment commun et banal qui nous a tous envahi, perfide car il ne se voit pas, il n'est pas "si" grave, il ne nous empêche pas de continuer à vivre ; mais il est là, blotti dans un coin, revenant de temps en temps nous narguer en nous fouttant des coups de blues. Tu as compris, on se retrouve en Draco... mais pas seulement, en Harry aussi. Tu as fait fort pour le coup ! Et c'est pour moi dans ce chapitre que le titre Existence prend tout son sens. Quand on nous prive de ce qui nous a fait exister ; on la réalise, cette existence. On réalise que sans ça, on vit, on respire, mais on existe pas en tant que personne humaine. »_

C'est joli ce qu'elle dit… T_T T'es sûre qu'elle cause de moi ?

Lys : Je crois ouais :D

C'est vraiment gentil… Mais vous êtes TOUS gentil ! Donc MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

* * *

Changement de sujet.

**COUP DE PUB !**

Avec quelques copines, nous avons décidé de créer un fanzine. Ce projet se précisera au fil des mois. Nous comptons participer à de petites conventions avant de nous lancer dans l'aventure **Japan Expo 2012** !

Ce fanzine s'intitule : **Sectumsempra, mon amour ?**.

Nous proposerons donc des goodies plus ou moins fabriqués avec nos petites mains (allez donc fabriquer un bagde A à Z ! XD) ainsi que notre fanzine ! Avec OS, illustrations… Nous pensons peut-être à faire imprimer _Existence_, par exemple :-).

Un blog ou site internet sera créé prochainement, quand nous aurons réglé les soucis administratifs et financier (car, blague à part, ça coute SUPER cher de créer un fanzine O.O Vous pouvez même po vous imaginer -.-).

Pour réaliser ce projet qui me (nous) tiens à cœur, nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Si vous savez dessiner ou si vous connaissez des gens qui pourraient nous aider, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour en papoter ! Toute aide est la bienvenue ! :D

(Plus d'info sur mon profil, quand tout sera mis en place)

Une page facebook a été crée à ce nom, tout est encore en construction, mais ça avance gentiment.

Merci à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 7

On ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie avait réellement changé en si peu de temps, et pourtant, Draco avait l'impression de regarder d'un œil nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Plus rien ne semblait réellement l'énerver, ni les remontrances de Pathos, ni la chaleur insoutenable de l'étage, ni l'attitude quasi-insupportable de sa charmante génitrice.

En somme, rien n'avait changé dans son comportement, Draco agissait comme d'habitude. Il était simplement plus calme et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas énervé depuis au moins cinq jours étonnait beaucoup ses deux étudiants, bien qu'ils n'en disent absolument rien. Nott était aux abonnés absents, s'enfermant des heures et des heures pour étudier son grimoire de magie noire et, accessoirement, essayer de faire fuir les étudiants qui lui servaient d'apprentis. Si son premier travail n'avançait guère, en raison de la complexité de l'ouvrage, le deuxième était un véritable succès.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il s'était, en quelque sorte, remis avec Harry. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, à proprement parlé, mais leur histoire n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Draco ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine. Le fait que Harry l'ait attendu encore et toujours à la boite de nuit était révélateur : il tenait à lui et ne voulait pas que leur relation s'arrête. Quant au médicomage, il se sentait un peu plus sûr de lui-même car Harry lui laissait encore un peu de temps et il semblait aimer Elvis.

D'une certaine manière, leur vie avait repris sans grands changements. Ils s'étaient revus une fois, un soir, alors que Harry était censé être en mission. Draco s'était permis, cette fois, de lui demander s'il cherchait vraiment des excuses pour justifier auprès de sa fiancée ou de ses collègues ces départs inexpliqués et l'auror lui répondit que, oui, il le faisait, mais avec de moins en moins de convictions. Si ses collègues pensaient qu'il allait rejoindre sa promise, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de cette dernière, qui se doutait de quelque chose.

Autant dire qu'apprendre cela stupéfia Draco. Bien sûr, Ginny ne pouvait qu'avoir des doutes, mais Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ait conscience des infidélités de son fiancé et qu'elle n'agisse pas. Harry lui répondit qu'elle lui trouvait des excuses : il s'était casé trop vite avec elle, alors il cherchait de l'amour dans d'autres bras, et elle laissait faire parce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui ferait des reproches, un jour, de lui avoir mis le grappin dessus trop vite, et de toute façon, il lui reviendrait forcément puisqu'ils étaient fiancés.

Un autre que lui aurait traité cette pauvre fille d'idiote. Mais Draco ne se le permettait pas. Bien sûr, il n'approuvait pas son comportement car à sa place, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi, gardant le silence au lieu de crever l'abcès. Et en même temps… Si des années plus tard, Harry le trompait avec un autre… pas sûr que Draco puisse le retenir. Par amour, il serait prêt à le laisser partir, ou plutôt, il serait prêt à subir ses infidélités, en continuant à espérer qu'il lui revienne entièrement.

Il y avait de ces choses niaises et romantiques dont il se moquait autrefois, en pensant ne jamais les vivre, alors qu'il était à présent obligé d'y penser et de les ressentir. Il ne savait pas si c'était une mauvaise chose. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

**OoO**

Elvis s'était enfin endormi. S'il avait été plus âgé, il aurait pu simuler le sommeil en fermant les yeux et en gardant un air serein sur le visage. Cependant, il n'avait que sept ans et il avait été tellement bouleversé que cela l'avait épuisé.

Ce jour-là, Draco ne travaillait pas, ayant pris un jour de congé bien mérité. Il avait prévu d'emmener Elvis dans le parc non loin de chez lui, afin de profiter un peu du soleil. Autant dire que l'enfant fut plus qu'heureux de pouvoir s'ébattre dans un bac à sable avec d'autres enfants de son âge, courir vers les balançoires pour s'y assoir ou se laisser glisser sur le toboggan.

Draco l'avait regardé un long moment, puis il s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à son fils. Il comprit rapidement qu'Elvis en faisait de même, un peu comme s'il avait peur que son père l'abandonne dans ce parc.

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement sur un banc, ignorant les regards aussi étonnés que curieux des ménagères et nourrices qui se demandaient qui était ce jeune homme seul qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu, un homme s'assit à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter. En voyant le visage amusé de son amant, le médicomage grogna un « crétin » qui fit sourire encore plus Harry.

Il n'avait rien à faire là, mais c'était une évidence, et Draco se demandait même comment il pouvait savoir qu'il était en repos et qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit précis. Il ne posa cependant aucune question à ce propos, se sentant simplement bien en le sachant près de lui. Harry regardait avec tendresse le petit Elvis jouer comme un enfant de son âge dans le bac à sable, dont il sortirait aussi sale que possible.

Ils discutèrent tous deux un long moment, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucun de leur compatriote ne pouvait se trouver dans ce parc, qui était moldu, et pourtant, même si une sorcière se trouvait parmi ces bonnes femmes faussement joyeuses, elle ne pourrait jamais soupçonner quoique ce soit les concernant. Gardant une distance respectable entre eux, ils parlaient avec un visage tranquille, sans dévoiler de grandes émotions, comme si leur sujet de conversation ne concernait que les affaires, ce qui était un peu le cas.

Grâce aux renseignements de Draco, Harry avait pu coincer les trafiquants qui créaient et vendaient des chimères, surtout les chimères à base d'être humains. Il lui racontait qu'il en avait vues quelques-unes et que ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. C'était pendant sa mission de trois semaines, où il était censé s'infiltrer dans le milieu, avec d'autres collègues, en changeant radicalement d'identité et d'apparence, se droguant au polynectar. Cette potion avait beau avoir un goût immonde, elle devenait rapidement additive. Arrêter de prendre ce breuvage et avoir les yeux hantés par les horribles choses qu'il avait vues l'avait plongé dans un état de détresse qu'il avait caché tant bien que mal.

C'était surtout pour cela qu'il s'était rendu à la boite de nuit chaque soir, espérant y retrouver Draco, et qu'il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras sans chercher à réfléchir, et c'était encore pour la même raison qu'il lui avait accordé un répit. En effet, sa présence l'avait rassuré et il s'était senti mieux après cette nuit presque magique et cette matinée en compagnie de son amant et d'Elvis.

A ce moment-là, Draco ignorait tout de cette affaire, mais en milieu de semaine, Harry débarqua chez lui dans la soirée, à moitié ivre, lui reprochant de ne pas être allé à la boite de nuit. C'était bien la première fois que Harry lui faisait ce genre de scène. Pire encore, qu'il venait chez lui directement. Se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Draco l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et l'avait couché, alors que Harry explosait en sanglots. Ce fut plus tard, le matin, après avoir bu une potion contre la gueule-de-bois, que l'auror lui expliqua plus posément l'affaire, et notamment qu'il avait dû visiter avec d'autres aurors une cave où se trouvaient d'autres de ces bêtes qui mourraient de faim dans des cages. Il s'était engueulé avec un suspect qu'il était censé interroger et, perdant la tête, dégouté comme jamais, il était parti s'enivrer à la boite de nuit en espérant y trouver son amant.

Autant dire que voir Harry aussi las et honteux de lui-même éveilla chez Draco un sentiment à la fois de pitié et de douleur : Harry lui paraissait toujours si sûr de lui, maître de lui-même, et le voir ainsi lui broya le cœur. Draco en avait vues quelques-unes, des chimères, à cause des expériences ratées de ses collègues, le plus souvent saisies par les aurors, avant que ces mêmes collègues ne soient arrêtés pour avoir transgressé la loi, sous le nom de Ste Mangouste. Mais il n'osait imaginer ce que Harry avait dû voir. Ce devait être assez horrible pour le bouleverser à ce point.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tellement de ça, assis sur le banc, mais plutôt des coupables et des conséquences de leurs actes, ce qu'ils allaient faire de ces choses… Rien n'était décidé encore mais les aurors cherchaient des solutions, en collaboration avec Ste Mangouste qui récupèrerait certainement ces choses pour les étudier, mais encore fallait-il les attribuer à des médicomages qui ne s'amuseraient pas avec ou qui ne dériveraient pas non plus. Harry avait cru percevoir le nom de Théodore Nott, occupé pour le moment sur un grimoire complexe, mais qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Peut-être même que Draco devrait étudier ces choses, une fois son grimoire terminé, ou alors il devrait le laisser de côté. C'était à l'hôpital de décider, si les négociations aboutissaient à une véritable collaboration entre les deux secteurs, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

Ils se séparèrent quand Harry dut retourner travailler, sa pause étant terminée. L'auror dit au revoir à Elvis, qui s'était interrompu quelques minutes auparavant pour lui sauter dans les bras, puis au médicomage en lui serrant la main. Draco le regarda partir puis, peu de temps après, ils s'en allèrent à leur tour.

La journée aurait pu bien se terminer si sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, n'avait pas soudain décidé de connaître ce qui était à présent son petit-fils. Autant dire qu'elle fut horrifiée en voyant ce petit garçon malingre qui flottait dans son pyjama, les cheveux bruns, courts, et le visage somme toute assez banal. Rien à voir avec la noblesse des Black et des Malfoy, rien de blond et de beau chez cet enfant sorti de la misère par les mains nerveuses de son fils. Elle piqua un scandale, le traitant d'inconscient : non seulement il refusait de se marier à une femme, en partie à cause de sa sexualité déviante, mais en plus, il osait adopter tout seul cette chose qui mendiait tous les jours assis au coin d'une rue.

A ce moment-là, Draco eut envie de la frapper. Comme pour l'apaiser, il lui soutenait que cet enfant était un sang-pur, mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire n'aurait pu la calmer, et il eut la furieuse envie de lever la main sur elle pour la faire taire. L'homme voyait du coin de l'œil le visage désespéré de son fils, qui ne comprenait rien si ce n'était qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. L'enfant pleurait silencieusement, tremblant de tout son petit corps, face à tant de cris qui semblaient lui reprocher son existence même.

Finalement, Draco prit Elvis dans ses bras et jeta littéralement sa mère dehors, la poussant hors de son appartement. Outrée, elle sortit sa baguette et il la lui prit, la menaçant de la lui casser en deux si jamais elle ne quittait pas les lieux dans les secondes qui suivaient. Finalement, il put enfin claquer la porte et mettre un peu de silence dans cet appartement.

Draco mit un temps infini à réconforter le petit garçon qui sanglotait dans ses bras et qui se tenait fermement à lui, de peur que Draco le lâche et s'en débarrasse comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère. Le berçant dans ses bras, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne le remettrait pas à la rue, l'homme fit tout ce qu'il put pour apaiser l'enfant qu'il finit par coucher dans son lit, où il s'endormit.

Cette soirée l'avait bouleversé, ce qui était compréhensible, et Draco aussi se sentait chamboulé par tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Ce qui lui surprenait le plus, en fait, c'était que ça ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça. Son désintérêt pour toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait reprochées était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sans doute parce que, dans son cœur, il était déjà en train de renoncer à tout. Plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Il se dit que c'était sans doute la détresse et les larmes d'Elvis qui l'avaient le plus retourné.

Avec un soupir las, Draco gagna sa chambre. Malgré tout, il se sentait mal dans sa peau et sa seule envie était de rejoindre Harry. A cette pensée, l'homme se mit une claque mentale : il commençait à devenir mièvre, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait ignorer son envie de voir Harry, et de l'avoir chez lui.

Il l'aimait. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à être véritablement franc avec lui, il l'aimait. Et Harry devait avoir compris qu'il ne ressentait pas une simple attirance pour lui, puisque Draco lui avait demandé un répit.

Par moments, il avait envie d'être capable de lire dans les pensées, surtout dans celles de l'auror.

**OoO**

La soirée était bien avancée, du moins assez pour que le ciel soit d'un noir d'encre, le soleil ayant bel et bien disparut derrière les bâtiments.

Assise à côté d'un de ses vigiles, Mrs Nightingale examinait ses ongles manucurés, écoutant vaguement le léger filet de musique qui leur parvenait d'en bas, où des hommes se déchaînaient sur une piste de danse illuminée. Ce soir-là, c'était soirée blanc, et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup aller dans la boite de nuit à ce genre d'occasion : regarder les lumières se refléter sur les vêtements de ces hommes qui se mouvaient en rythme, détailler les différents habits qu'ils portaient… Oui, vraiment, elle aimait bien ce genre de soirée.

Mais elle descendait rarement en bas, car sa présence était inutile. Elle savait que ses clients, du moins la plupart, l'appréciaient, et elle-même en aimait un certain nombre, mais elle ne voulait pas créer de véritable lien avec ces hommes.

Cet établissement lui appartenait et il était régi par des règles très strictes. Notamment, aucun homme ne pouvait parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il voyait en ces lieux, mis à part avec un autre client. Chacun avait fait un serment en entrant dans cet établissement. Bien sûr, il était possible de parler de la boite de nuit, en général, à d'autres personnes, mais la seule façon de pouvoir parler d'un autre membre que lui-même était d'avoir son accord. Et là-dessus, seul le serment et la magie qui l'entourait était juge.

Ouvrir un tel lieu fut très compliqué pour Mrs Nightingale, mais elle en était très fière, malgré les difficultés et les clients peu recommandables qui fréquentaient ces lieux, surtout dans le restaurant à l'étage, ou encore le fait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se lit à personne, car tout cela n'était que du rêve.

Le rêve d'hommes mal dans leurs peaux qui se cherchaient, ou plutôt, qui cherchaient leur moitié.

La seule personne qui pourrait leur faire voir la vie d'une autre façon.

Souvent, Mrs Nightingale pensait à son fils, homosexuel. Combien de fois avait-elle été critiquée par ses proches et par la famille de son mari, depuis toutes ces années… Elle était sans doute pire que son fils, plus abominable encore, car elle avait ouvert cet établissement, au nom provocateur.

_Allez en Enfer_.

Mais qu'importe. Son mari était toujours derrière elle, l'encourageant encore et toujours. Son fils était plus heureux, et elle savait qu'il était fier d'avoir une mère comme elle.

Et puis… voir des êtres humains quitter cet établissement heureux, résiliant leur abonnement car ils avaient trouvé la personne pour eux… C'était quelque chose d'inestimable.

Les portes de la boite de nuit s'ouvrir. Mrs Nightingale leva la tête et eut un léger sourire en voyant deux hommes entrer. Elle remarqua de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement bien habillés pour faire la fête ou aguicher qui que ce soit.

« Tiens tiens… Draco, quel plaisir de te voir. »

L'homme blond lui rendit son sourire, alors qu'elle posait les yeux vers son compagnon.

« Harry…

- Madame… »

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux. Les deux hommes se plantèrent devant elle. Ils paraissaient un peu hésitants, et en plus, elle ne les quittait pas des yeux.

« J'espère que vous avez amené de quoi me payer, cette fois-ci.

- Oui, nous venons vous régler ce que nous vous devons. Mais nous venons aussi pour résilier notre abonnement. »

La patronne haussa un sourcil et les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre. Puis, elle esquissa un sourire tendre, le genre de sourire irrésistible qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer.

« Dans ce cas… vous ne me devez rien du tout.

- Mrs Nightingale…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Draco. Moins il y a de monde ici, et mieux je me porte. »

Puis, ignorant leurs insistances, elle fit signe au vigile et ce dernier sortit de son pupitre deux parchemins et deux plumes. Les deux amants se regardèrent un court instant avant de s'avancer, saisir la plume et signer en bas de la page, après avoir lu ce qui y était écrit. Quand ce fut fait, ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Leur regard semblait avoir changé, passant de la neutralité à la tendresse. Harry Potter saisit la main de son amant.

Mrs Nightingale souriait toujours.

« Bonne soirée, jeunes hommes. Et bonne chance à vous. »

La patronne les suivit des yeux, alors qu'ils s'inclinaient légèrement devant elle, en signe de respect, et partaient ensemble.

Elle ne les reverrait sans doute plus jamais, et c'était tant mieux.

La vieille dame gloussa puis se tourna vers le vigile debout à côté d'elle.

« T'imagine quand ils vont savoir que le grand Harry Potter est pédé comme un phoque ? »

L'homme éclata de rire.

**OoO**

Dans le rapport de son enquête, Harry Potter avait cité le nom de Draco Malfoy, qui lui aurait transmis de précieux renseignements qui lui permirent d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les êtres hybrides, et donc de comprendre à la fois les motivations de trafiquants et les méthodes qu'ils avaient sans doute utilisées. Vu qu'un certain nombre de ces informations étaient confidentielles, étant donné que le médicomage écrivait un grimoire regroupant toutes ses recherches en la matière, la Sécurité décida de remercier cet homme pour sa collaboration.

C'était cela qui expliquait alors sa présence hors de son laboratoire, alors fermé pour la journée. Il y avait passé quelques heures dans la matinée, dans le seul but de touiller les potions et poursuivre la rédaction de son grimoire, dont il commençait peu à peu à voir le bout, même s'il lui faudrait encore quelques semaines avant de le terminer. L'après-midi, ses deux apprentis devaient venir mais Draco leur donna leur journée : il était hors de question de laisser le laboratoire sans surveillance, qu'ils soient bons élèves ou non.

Le secteur de la Sécurité était un endroit aussi déconcertant que désagréable. Il détestait s'y rendre, même si en général, il était plutôt bien traité. En fait, c'était un grand bâtiment en plein milieu de Londres, où la partie immergée n'était qu'un amas de bureaux tandis que le sous-sol était consacré aux aurors. En somme, ce qui se trouvait sous les pieds des visiteurs entrant dans l'accueil du bâtiment grouillait d'aurors qui s'activaient à des tâches diverses et variées.

Le médicomage se rendit à l'accueil. Il attendit bien trente minutes, un papier dans la main, avant qu'une charmante hôtesse n'appelle son numéro. Calmement, parce qu'il savait d'expérience que s'énerver ne servirait à rien, il lui exposa la situation : il s'appelait Draco Malfoy, il était médicomage, et il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Mr Twin. Il s'agissait d'un haut gradé qui, pour des raisons inconnues et qui n'intéressaient pas Draco le moins du monde, s'occupait de remercier personnellement les médicomages ayant rendu service pendant une enquête complexe.

L'hôtesse lui répondit en souriant que quelqu'un allait l'emmener chez ce monsieur. Draco préféra garder pour lui qu'il connaissait plutôt bien le chemin : ces femmes paraissaient à demi humaines, tant elles étaient gracieuses, malgré les possibles sautes d'humeur des visiteurs, et sourdes quand ils protestaient, qu'importe ce qu'ils disent. D'un autre côté, n'importe qui n'entrait pas chez les aurors, et encore moins seul, non seulement parce que ce n'était pas prudent, mais surtout parce que la personne risquait de se perdre.

Une femme ne tarda pas à se charger de lui. Ils allèrent dans l'ascenseur, descendirent quelques étages puis traversèrent l'immense place qui se séparait en différents grands couloirs. Suivant mécaniquement son hôtesse, Draco regardait autour de lui en se faisant la réflexion qu'il ne pourrait jamais travailler dans ces conditions. Vivre sous terre ne lui plairait surement pas, malgré tous les lustres et torches qui éclairaient les couloirs comme en plein jour.

Ils mirent un temps fou à accéder au bureau de Mr Twin à cause de tout ce monde qui allait et venait dans les couloirs en un flot continu d'êtres humains. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la femme lui demanda s'il saurait retrouver le chemin du retour ou si elle devait attendre pour le raccompagner. Draco lui répondit qu'il connaissait le chemin, il était souvent venu dans ce bureau. Alors l'hôtesse s'en alla, laissant seul le visiteur qui ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bureau de Mr Twin.

Leur rendez-vous ne fut pas bien long. Pour tous deux, ce n'était qu'une simple formalité : l'auror n'avait pas en face de lui un médicomage en manque de reconnaissance et ce dernier n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps dans le secteur. Draco obtint une petite somme d'argent et à nouveau le soutien de la Sécurité. Une fois sorti, l'homme blond longea les couloirs pour atteindre la grande place, énumérant dans sa tête ce qui lui restait à rédiger pour son grimoire.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Son regard perdu dans le vague détecta une forme rousse et il vit alors Ginny Weasley.

Sa première envie fut de se cacher quelque part, ou de se fondre dans le mur. Un sentiment de honte pénétra son cœur.

C'était une jolie femme : le visage gai, souriante et les yeux pétillants de malice, elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui tombaient dans son dos. Elle était habillée avec simplicité mais non sans élégance. Et la voir rire avec une autre femme de son âge lui fit serrer les dents.

Je t'ai pris ton fiancé.

Je couche avec ton futur mari.

J'aime l'homme qui partage ta vie…

Elle était belle. Il était beau. Ils formaient un beau couple, tous les deux, et sans aucun doute, ils auraient de beaux enfants à deux.

Il n'aurait pas besoin d'adopter ou de s'accrocher à des enfants qui n'étaient pas à lui. Il pourrait satisfaire ses envies de paternité avec elle, il pourrait avoir la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Il n'avait rien à perdre, avec elle, mais tout à gagner.

Ginny Weasley.

Sa fiancée.

Je t'ai pris ton homme…

Sans réfléchir, le cœur battant la chamade, la gorge nouée et l'esprit en ébullition, Draco fit volte-face et se mit presque à courir, marchant à toute allure dans les couloirs.

Il ne connaissait pas le secteur, mais il avait déjà mis les pieds dans l'endroit où Harry était censé travailler, et ce dernier lui avait décrit vaguement comment y accéder, des fois qu'il veuille lui parler des hybrides ou de quelque chose pouvant l'intéresser. Draco n'avait pas vraiment conscience qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ce dédale, suivant les panneaux sans trop croire à sa chance de pouvoir chopper Harry dans un coin.

Pourtant, il voulait le voir. Il devait le voir, c'était presque un besoin vital. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de se rassurer… Cette femme le mettait dans tous ses états, elle lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait que sa relation avec Harry Potter était clandestine, interdite, inconcevable. Elle lui rappelait qu'il aimait son fiancé, qu'il avait envie d'une vie avec lui, mais que c'était impossible.

Et ça faisait mal.

Il avait mal.

Car quand Harry était là, c'était comme si son existence se résumait à sa seule et unique personne.

Il était son monde.

Son univers.

Le seul capable de lui lever le visage vers le ciel pour qu'il aperçoive le soleil au lieu de garder la tête baissée vers le sol.

Draco arriva dans un couloir peu fréquenté. En réalité, il n'y avait personne, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, mais au point où il en était, il n'était plus à cette étrangeté près. Il avança alors, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol abîmé. Il était perdu, il le savait, mais rien n'aurait pu le détourner de son chemin.

Soudain, Harry apparut à ses yeux. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant devant lui, quand il se rendit soudain compte de la présence incongrue de Draco en ces lieux. L'auror afficha une réelle surprise en le voyant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, mais il redescendit sur terre que quand son amant le prit par le bras et le traina dans un autre couloir étroit qui menait à un autre où des portes s'alignaient encore et toujours.

« Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il fut interrompu par une bouche qui se posa sur la sienne, emprisonnant ses lèvres et l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. Draco l'enserra dans ses bras, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Qu'importe qu'on les voie.

Qu'importe qu'on leur crache à la figure qu'ils étaient dégueulasses.

Qu'importe qu'on leur crie dessus, parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'ils fassent ça dans un couloir.

Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'en avait plus. Ses peurs s'étaient envolées, il n'y avait plus que l'empressement, le désir de le tenir contre lui.

Savoir qu'il était là.

Qu'il était à lui.

Ils se séparèrent, haletants. Draco chercha le regard de Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, l'interrogeant des yeux.

« Quitte-la. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Quitte Ginny. »

Et il le regardait, n'osant y croire.

« Quitte Ginny, Harry… »

Sa voix pressée, presque suppliante… Ses yeux bleus désespérés, un peu perdus…

« D'accord… »

**OoO**

Il était vingt-et-une heures. Draco n'avait pas besoin de regarder la pendule pour le savoir. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il ne cessait de regardait la pendule. Il était tellement obsédé par les minutes qui passaient qu'Elvis en était devenu nerveux. L'enfant lui avait même demandé s'il se passait quelque chose. Draco avait secoué la tête puis sourit : non, il ne se passait rien.

A présent, le petit garçon était dans son lit, couché sous la mince couverture. Draco l'embrassa sur le front puis quitta la chambre, alors que des étoiles magiques s'illuminaient au plafond. Il savait que cela rassurait son fils et qu'il s'amusait à les regarder flotter au-dessus de son lit, dessinant de brillantes constellations.

Le médicomage retourna dans le salon, plus nerveux encore. Il regarda mécaniquement l'heure : vingt-et-une heures et cinq minutes. Il était stressé et qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, ses nerfs refusaient de se détendre rien qu'un peu.

Harry ne la quitterait pas. C'était presque évident. Il ne quitterait pas Ginny.

Cette idée lui avait sauté aux yeux quand il l'avait quitté, reprenant cette fois-ci le chemin de la grande place. Jamais Harry ne quitterait sa fiancée, du moins pas aussi rapidement. Il avait trop à perdre, il ne se presserait pas. Il la ménagerait, il parlerait à sa famille, il…

Ne la quitterait pas.

Draco avait presque envie de pleurer. C'était stupide de se laisser aller ainsi à ses émotions, lui qui parvenait si bien à les cacher… Mais Harry le bouleversait et ce soir encore, il se sentait complètement perdu. Un temps, il refusait l'idée même d'avoir une relation durable avec Harry, une relation réelle et non cachée. A présent, il désespérait car il était persuadé que jamais son amant ne pourrait quitter la vie qu'il menait avant.

Aurait-il vraiment le cran de la quitter, maintenant que Draco le lui avait demandé ?

Non.

Pas aussi soudainement, pas ce soir.

Le blond avait la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège. Dans son angoisse, il se demanda si Harry ne s'était pas moqué de lui depuis le début. S'il ne s'était pas laissé charmer en jouant à un jeu dont lui seul connaissait les règles. Il avait assez de pouvoir pour demander à Pathos, sans avoir besoin de se justifier, à s'entretenir avec Draco de façon régulière sur une de ses affaires, et il pouvait très bien avoir simulé son amour pour lui.

Harry l'aimait-t-il ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu, pour lui. Un jeu de séduction, d'attentes, de sexe torride, de rêves éveillés… Un jeu du chat et de la souris, où il avait peut-être pris plaisir à voir Draco tiraillé entre deux idées…

Ses mains tremblaient. Il était en train de sombrer dans la paranoïa, angoissé au possible à l'idée que Harry ne revienne plus vers lui. C'était vrai, il lui avait dit qu'il quitterait sa fiancée, mais… il avait trop attendu. Harry avait passé son temps à attendre, sans cesse. Peut-être…

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il voulait fermer les yeux et oublier ses craintes.

On sonna à la porte. D'un mouvement sec, Draco se redressa, les sens en alerte. Comme un possédé, il se leva et se rua vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'osa ouvrir, et pourtant, sa main un peu moite se posa sur la poignée qu'il abaissa avant de tirer le battant vers lui.

Harry Potter se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une valise à la main. Il portait la même tenue d'auror qu'il avait dans l'après-midi et ne paraissait ni particulièrement énervé, ni particulièrement heureux. Plutôt neutre, un peu comme si c'était normal de sonner chez quelqu'un à neuf heures du soir avec une valise à la main.

« Bonsoir, Draco. »

Ignorant l'air étonné de son amant, alors qu'au fond de lui ce dernier était tout simplement atterré, Harry entra dans l'appartement. Draco ne voyait pas qu'il était tendu, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas que son ancien ennemi soit là, dans l'entrée de son appartement, avec un bagage au bout du bras.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Draco claqua la porte et attrapa pour la seconde fois de la journée son amant contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces, à l'étouffer. Harry en lâcha sa valise et poussa un léger soupir de douleur, sentant autour de lui les bras crispés de son amant.

Draco se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait devant Harry. Il eut beau serrer les dents, retenir ses sanglots, les étouffer en collant sa bouche contre la robe de l'auror, il lui fut impossible de cacher à ce dernier ses larmes, car son corps tressautait à chaque hoquet. Alors les bras de Harry enserrèrent son cou, ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux, et tendrement, il lui parla à l'oreille.

Il lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait, de se calmer.

Draco lui répondit d'une voix mouillée et hachée qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il la quitterait.

Alors Harry se tendit et répliqua que ça faisait des mois qu'il voulait la quitter, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tant que Draco ne l'avait pas décidé.

« Tu sais, Draco… Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois à la boite de nuit, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est… un peu comme un coup de foudre. Tu étais tellement beau, si tu savais… Et tu m'as tendu la main, tu m'as fait danser… Tu m'as tenu contre toi… J'étais tellement bouleversé, si tu savais… Et les jours qui ont suivi, ça a été pareil. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi, je venais souvent en espérant te voir, et quand tu n'étais pas là, je m'en allais. »

Il lui parlait au creux de l'oreille, tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds. C'était comme une confession, que seul lui pourrait entendre…

« Et tu m'as embrassé… On a fait l'amour… Ce jour-là, j'ai craqué, et je t'ai dit que je pourrais quitter Ginny si tu me le demandais. Je pense que ça t'a fait peur, pas vrai ? Oui, j'en étais sûr. Mais j'étais sincère. Je n'attendais que ça, Draco, que tu me dises de la quitter. Ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour en soit, j'aurais pu m'en aller bien avant. Mais… j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que le monde extérieur te fait peur. Les regards, ce que les autres diront, la réaction de la presse et de ton travail… Je sais que tu as peur de tout ça, alors j'ai attendu. Je voulais que tu décides toi-même, que tu sois prêt à te battre et à assumer ta sexualité. »

Draco serra encore plus ses bras autour de sa taille, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Il écoutait chaque mot, son corps menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

« Ces trois semaines sans te voir ont été horribles, et quand je ne t'ai pas vu là-bas, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Ça m'a fait mal. Alors j'ai attendu, encore et encore… Et tu es revenu. Toujours aussi beau… Draco, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait… Calme-toi… Je t'aime, tu sais. Je te connais, maintenant. Tu n'es pas parfait. On est deux hommes. Notre couple est bourré de défauts. Mais si on est heureux… qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Harry parla encore. Longtemps. Une éternité. Et Draco buvait ses paroles, les plus belles qu'on ne lui ait jamais dites. Le cœur de son amant lui était ouvert, il savait enfin ce qu'il pensait…

Il l'avait quittée. Et il était avec lui, maintenant.

Dans ses bras.

Contre son cœur.

Dans sa maison…

**OoO**

Le fait que Harry Potter ait débarrassé le monde sorcier de la menace de Lord Voldemort était devenu tellement banal, surtout pour la génération du Survivant, que personne ne se serait attendu à une telle réaction des journaux.

Avec horreur, Draco Malfoy découvrit à dix heures du matin dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, rapportée par Andromaque, que le monde sorcier était en émoi : Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley avaient brisé leurs fiançailles.

Dans toute Ste Mangouste, on ne parlait que de ça, et même Paxton et Andromaque eurent une conversation là-dessus. Certes, c'était de la pure curiosité, un peu comme s'ils parlaient du livre inattendu qu'une personnalité aurait sorti, mais ils en parlaient quand même. Dehors, des femmes se demandaient bien pourquoi ce si charmant jeune homme avait quitté sa jolie fiancée, s'il s'en était trouvé une autre, ou si ce n'était que le résultat d'une tromperie venant de sa promise. Des allusions grivoises allaient bon train et chaque sorcier, quasiment sans aucune exception, se demanda pourquoi leur héros se retrouvait célibataire.

Harry avait quitté Ginny deux jours auparavant, s'installant alors dans le plus grand secret chez son amant, et Draco se demandait bien comment la nouvelle de leur séparation allait être annoncée, et aussi comment Harry réagirait face aux questions pressantes et très indiscrètes. Bien qu'ils soient ensemble, Draco refusait d'apparaître publiquement avec Harry : leur histoire devait rester secrète encore un peu, il n'était pas prêt à tout affronter.

Son comportement aurait pu être mal perçu par l'auror, mais ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. Suspicieux, Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il réagissait aussi calmement au lieu de s'énerver, ce qui était alors une réaction compréhensible. Souriant de toutes ses dents, ce vicieux auror lui répondit que, de toute façon, en lisant les gros titres des journées suivantes et en voyant toutes ces sorcières prêtes à tout pour mettre le grappin sur le meilleur parti d'Angleterre, Draco finirait par vouloir officialiser leur couple.

Et autant dire que les promesses de Harry ne le déçurent pas. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça : la rupture du couple Potter-Weasley. Et ces deux noms trainaient dans toutes les bouches, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote, décortiquant ce couple trop parfait que tous jalousaient. Draco était écœuré au plus haut point, et pourtant, il laissait traîner ses oreilles un peu partout. Il comprit rapidement que la bombe avait été larguée par Harry lui-même. Draco aurait pu être furieux après de son amant si, autant l'avouer, Harry n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

En effet, dans le mois à venir, un grand gala aurait lieu. Evidemment, le Survivant était invité avec sa fiancée. Le courrier fut envoyé à leur domicile et Ginny leur répondit par l'affirmative. L'un des organisateurs rencontra l'auror, alors que ce dernier se trouvait au Ministère de la magie, et alors que l'homme s'enthousiasmait à l'idée que Harry Potter soit présent à son gala en compagnie de sa fiancée, le brun lui répondit que ce serait impossible pour lui d'y aller. Etonné, l'homme le bombarda de questions et ne consentit à laisser Harry s'échapper que quand il lui avoua à demi-mots qu'il était « en froid » avec sa fiancée.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à aller à la rencontre de ladite fiancée qui refusa de leur ouvrir. Ces fouines se rendirent alors au Terrier. Molly et Arthur Weasley ne voyaient pas où ces hommes voulaient en venir : non, Harry et Ginny s'entendaient très bien, et leur fille était censée être chez elle puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Inquiets, les parents allèrent tout de même chez leur fille et ils la découvrirent affalée dans son canapé, les yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré.

La nouvelle de leur séparation supposée, qui ne pouvait de toute façon être que vraie vu l'absence de Ginny et le silence buté de Harry. Les journaux s'étaient alors emparés de l'affaire et décortiquèrent ce couple si parfait. Et Draco écoutait tout, lisait tout, s'enfermant avec des journaux dans son bureau.

Autant dire qu'il eut peur. Des femmes gloussaient en s'imaginant dans les bras du Survivant, les journaux donnaient diverses hypothèses sur des possibles maîtresses que Harry Potter pourrait avoir ou sur de possibles amants que sa fiancée aurait pu fréquenter. Draco avait beau détester cette femme, elle avait été suffisamment traînée dans la boue par le comportement de son fiancé, elle n'avait pas à subir tout cela. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle gardait le silence : elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face, se sentir écrasée par tous ces racontars. Et elle avait mal. Inutile de pleurer en public : cela ne ramènerait pas Harry auprès d'elle.

Pendant un long moment, le médicomage se demanda où pouvait bien être Harry et comment il réagissait face à toutes ces agressions. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ses mains tenant un journal froissé, et se demanda s'il saurait tenir sa langue et garder leur secret. S'il le dévoilait, Draco ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur : la pression devait être importante. Mais d'une certaine manière, il voulait que cela reste entre eux…

Oh oui… Que cela reste entre eux… Encore un peu. Il voulait profiter de lui et trouver un peu de courage avant de se lancer…

Et toute cette paperasse lui faisait peur. Ce serait dur. Il savait que ce serait difficile, il savait que l'engouement des journaux pour les histoires de cœur des célébrités était incommensurable, mais… pas à ce point. Il ne pensait pas que les gens seraient aussi fous en apprenant la nouvelle. Et qu'il flipperait autant en imaginant ce raz-de-marée s'abattre sur lui.

Draco Malfoy était un homme, un ex-mangemort qui plus est. Il n'y avait aucune explication à donner à leur rencontre : d'une, il était hors de question qu'ils racontent qu'ils avaient flirté dans une boite de nuit homosexuelle protégée par un serment de silence, et de deux, ils leur étaient de toute façon impossible de dire tous les détails à autant de personnes, quel que soit l'accord des deux personnes concernées. Leur histoire serait alors entachée de suppositions plus ou moins réalistes, plus ou moins méchantes.

Assis dans son bureau, parcourant des yeux des articles de presse tous aussi mensongers les uns que les autres, Draco ne pouvait s'imaginer un seul instant que Harry était chez lui, chez eux, en train de jouer tranquillement avec Elvis, ayant pris sa journée de congé quand il avait imaginé quel enfer cela aurait été… Il était bien le seul à ne pas se prendre la tête avec tout ça.

Ça l'amusait, même.

**OoO**

La cheminée crépita, les flammes virèrent au vert, puis Draco Malfoy entra chez lui. Il découvrit non sans surprise Harry et Elvis dans son salon, l'un penché sur la table basse où il dessinait, l'autre assis à côté de lui sur le tapis en train de lire un livre. Tous deux levèrent les yeux de leur activité quand le médicomage rentra chez lui. L'enfant se leva et courut vers son père, tendant les bras vers lui, alors que Harry esquissait un léger sourire, se levant alors que le blond prenait le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Après avoir embrassé Elvis dans les cheveux, Draco le déposa sur le sol. Il portait son pyjama et avait sans doute déjà mangé, vu l'heure. Harry finissait toujours avant lui et passait chez la nourrice pour récupérer Elvis. Autant dire que Miss Sweetlove fut plutôt surprise quand Draco Malfoy vint accompagné de cet homme en lui disant qu'elle pouvait lui laisser son fils, s'il passait avant lui pour le chercher. Cela avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et Harry avait été intenable : il y avait des risques que la nourrice raconte à quelqu'un cette entrevue, et même si c'était très improbable en vertu de la réputation de cette bonne femme, cela lui donnait du baume au cœur.

« Elvis, tu vas te coucher ? Maintenant que ton papa est rentré, tu n'as plus de raison de rester dans le salon. »

L'enfant fit la moue à Harry, qui ne céda pas, puis à Draco, qui ne céda pas non plus. Alors l'enfant baissa la tête d'un air déçu et suivit l'auror qui alla le coucher. Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, après un dernier baiser à son père, Draco s'effondra dans le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le dossier. Il était éreinté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint. Il l'entendit marcher dans le salon, puis s'assoir à côté de lui, et enfin l'embrasser sur la joue. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais devant Elvis. En fait, ils ne faisaient quasiment rien devant lui, à part se tenir la main ou rester l'un contre l'autre. Cela les gênait un peu, surtout Harry en fait : chez lui, l'homosexualité était encore plus taboue que chez les sorciers. Cela étonna Draco : son amant était prêt à hurler haut et fort qu'il sortait avec un ex-mangemort devant toute la population sorcière, et il était gêné devant un enfant ? Ecarlate, l'auror avait répliqué que c'était l'enfant de Draco, donc c'était différent, mais le blond demeurait sidéré.

« Dure journée ?

- Immonde.

- Pathos ne te laisse pas en paix, hein ?

- Les examens de Paxton et Andromaque approchent, ils sont stressés au possible et Pathos a peur qu'ils échouent. Il sait qu'ils sont autonomes et très doués, ce serait dommage pour lui de les perdre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un coup de stress pourrait les faire échouer ?

- Oh oui. Un simple oubli et une potion est foutue, et ta vie avec. »

Mr Pathos ne le lâchait pas, le tannant pour faire réviser ses élèves en vue de ces examens. Il sentait que les deux jeunes stressaient beaucoup et, avec honnêteté, le médicomage leur avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait leur faire réviser vu qu'il leur faisait faire des potions plus compliquées que ce qui leur serait demandé. Ça, ajouté au grimoire qui avançait au ralenti et aux négociations prises entre la Sécurité et Ste Mangouste à propos des hybrides… Draco était sur la liste des médicomages qui seraient chargés de s'occuper et d'étudier ces chimères, mais le fait qu'il ait des étudiants à charge ennuyait beaucoup son supérieur : Draco Malfoy serait libéré de toute responsabilité une fois que ses deux apprentis seraient diplômés, car alors ils deviendraient des potionistes avec assez de talent pour faire autre chose que de la pimentine toute la journée.

Harry l'écouta parler de sa journée. A la base, Draco n'en avait pas envie, mais la présence de Harry près de lui, le ronflement du feu dans l'âtre et sa main dans ses cheveux le détendirent. Ses mots venaient tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry vivait chez lui, et peu à peu, une sorte de routine s'était instaurée dans leur vie. Oh, ce n'était pas le genre de routine à vous faire regretter l'adrénaline créée par la violation des règles, mais plutôt quelque chose de stable et de rassurant. Cet engrenage dans lequel Draco s'était enfoncé pendant des années avait été remplacé par un rythme de vie moins changeant. Harry avait des horaires fixes et faisait rarement des heures supplémentaires, alors que Draco ne faisait que ça. L'auror allait donc chercher Elvis, préparait le repas, et attendait le retour de son amant qui, lui, faisait des efforts pour rentrer moins tard. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas pu échapper à une entrevue surprise avec son supérieur.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le salon, à discuter. Ce fut au tour de Harry de parler de sa journée, et au fur et à mesure des minutes, ils se rapprochèrent. Le brun ne tarda pas à être à moitié assis sur l'autre qui le tenait contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Et puis l'auror remit sur le tapis sans vraiment le vouloir le sujet fâcheux du moment : leur relation.

« Ron m'a presque agressé aujourd'hui pour savoir où je dormais, le soir.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- J'ai beau lui dire que je dors à l'hôtel, il ne me croit pas. En même temps, n'importe quel maître d'hôtel aurait cafté à la presse si je dormais dans une de leur chambre. Il sait que je dors chez quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de me faire comprendre que tu en as marre d'attendre ?

- Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux vraiment me plaindre, alors j'en profite. Et, oui, j'en ai un peu marre. »

Draco soupira. Il n'était pas prêt. Enfin, assumer sa relation avec Harry, oui, il se sentait apte à le faire, mais il était encore incapable d'affronter la presse qui pondait chaque jour de nouvelles bêtises, suppositions en tout genre et âneries abyssales. Les sorciers n'avaient que le nom du Survivant à la bouche, c'en était plus qu'exaspérant, et plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait comment la communauté sorcière allait réagir à la nouvelle, et accessoirement, s'il allait pouvoir garder son travail. Car entre les bonnes femmes pleines d'hormones qui se voyaient déjà mariées au Sauveur et celles jalouses de leur bonheur…

A demi assis sur lui, Harry monta alors ses cuisses, s'installant à califourchon sur Draco qui le laissait faire, étonné. Il déglutit en sentant les cuisses fermes de son amant contre les siennes, ses fesses sur ses genoux et ses mains enroulées autour de son cou. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui : Harry souriait.

Comme toujours.

« J'aime te taquiner.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais le fait est que tu ne pourras pas attendre indéfiniment.

- Je laisse la presse te convaincre. Tu en auras rapidement assez. Tu as vu toutes ces lettres énamourées qui s'entassent dans l'entrée ?

- J'en ai jeté un bon paquet ce matin. Et j'ai enfermé les beuglantes dans le placard. Heureusement que les sortilèges de silence existent… »

Harry eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Draco posa ses mains sur sa taille et elles remontèrent vers son dos, caressant sa peau à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il faisait un peu frais ce jour-là, il avait plu toute la journée, plongeant les laboratoires dans une ambiance morose. Bien que las, Draco se sentait de meilleur humeur, tout son être réchauffé par le feu et le corps de Harry qui épousait la forme du sien. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau.

Lui-même.

Enfin.

Sans ces idées noires qui lui polluaient l'esprit, assombrissant son existence…

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Ils y firent l'amour passionnément, sans aucun doute, aucune pudeur, aucun remords. Ce temps-là était terminé. Ils n'avaient plus peur du matin, des jours à venir, de cette relation interdite qui perdurait quand le soleil se couchait et qui devenait intolérable aux yeux de tous quand la lune disparaissait à son tour. Tout cela était révolu.

Certes, ils se cachaient. Ils cachaient leurs baisers, leurs étreintes fougueuses et la tendresse de leurs regards. Mais ils étaient tout de même ensemble. Et c'était ce que Draco comprenait, jour après jour : ils étaient tous les deux. Et à partir de ce moment-là, tout ne pouvait que s'arranger…

**OoO**

Son grimoire était presque terminé. Il avait encore du pain sur la planche, des pages et des pages à écrire, des dessins à refaire et des schémas à compléter. Cependant, il ne restait que cela à faire avant que son étude ne soit enfin achevée.

Ses deux apprentis allaient passer sous peu leurs examens et Draco était persuadé qu'ils les obtiendraient haut la main. Par simple curiosité, il était allé voir quels avaient été les sujets des années passées, en théorie et pratique. Certes, il avait passé le même examen qu'eux, mais il s'en était suivi d'autres plus complexe et Draco ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ces épreuves, sachant simplement qu'il les avait toutes remportées avec les meilleurs résultats. En découvrant les anciens sujets, le médicomage avait poussé un soupir : il avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade de difficulté en potions avec ses deux apprentis.

Cependant, Paxton et Andromaque n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant, même si leur mentor leur répétait qu'ils étaient plus que capables d'obtenir leur diplôme. Il leur demandait tellement de choses qu'ils étaient parés pour passer au niveau encore supérieur. C'était sans doute ce qui leur arriverait s'ils avaient de très bons résultats : les responsables des examens leur feraient passer d'autres épreuves, plus compliquées et bien plus rémunérées. Certes, ils étaient encore jeunes et en manque d'expérience, mais cela voudrait surtout dire qu'ils iraient ensuite auprès de grands spécialistes des potions, des sorciers et des sorcières qui passaient leur vie à touiller des chaudrons pour obtenir des mixtures aussi fabuleuses les unes que les autres.

En conséquence de tout cela, Draco Malfoy avait bel et bien été ajouté à la liste des médicomages qui se chargeraient de s'occuper des chimères, hybrides et autres joyeusetés confisquées lors de l'arrestation de trafiquants. De longs débats avaient eu lieu, certains proposant de tuer ces abominations, pour des raisons variées, d'autres préférant les garder en vie et les étudier, offrant à ses êtres des conditions de vie correctes. Ce deuxième parti remporta la bataille, soutenu par la Sécurité : mieux valait savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec ses créatures plutôt que de les éliminer et se retrouver à nouveau avec ce genre de trafic sur les bras, sans savoir comment agir.

Seuls les médicomages les plus talentueux et connaisseurs des hybrides furent notés sur cette liste. Il était possible de refuser cette proposition, mais autant dire que les hauts responsables ne se gêneraient pas pour bien le marquer sur leur dossier et, accessoirement, leur rendre la vie difficile. En fait, personne ne voulait vraiment se pencher sur le cas de ces êtres, même les plus intéressés : savoir ce qu'elles avaient subies, que certaines bêtes avaient été humaines à une époque les répugnaient.

Draco eut de nombreuses discussions avec Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment pour l'idée qu'il s'occupe de ça, mais c'était son travail et il respectait ses décisions. Draco avait choisi d'accepter, malgré les échos qu'il entendait par-ci par-là à propos de ces créatures. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le cœur bien accroché pour ce travail, mais il avait été noté sur la liste et ce serait un moyen d'approfondir ses recherches.

Cependant, pour donner son accord, le médicomage devait se rendre au département de la sécurité, où il serait peut-être amené à travailler. Pour le moment, les hybrides étaient installés dans les sous-sols du bâtiment et des négociations étaient encore en marche pour savoir s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'ils viennent à Ste Mangouste. Pour Draco, cela n'avait pas grande importance. Il regretterait juste de ne plus voir Théodore Nott aussi souvent, et encore, lui aussi risquerait de le rejoindre. Bien qu'il soit chargé de déchiffrer un livre de magie noire particulièrement pointu, le médicomage allait peut-être être retiré de cette mission : il était tellement doué dans ce domaine qu'il serait d'une grande utilité à l'épique, étant donné que la magie obscure avait été utilisée pour créer ces hybrides. Mais là encore, les négociations trainaient.

Et puis de toute façon, Théodore était un ami de Harry. Ça, Draco l'ignorait totalement. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient vus dans le cadre d'une enquête et qu'ils avaient développé une sorte de complicité, pour ne pas dire d'amitié. Mais Draco ne savait pas du tout qu'ils en étaient au stade où ils s'invitaient à dîner chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ce qui, entre autres, signifiait que Théodore était parfaitement au courant de leur liaison, et évidemment de l'endroit où Harry passait ses nuits. Honnêtement, le blond n'était pas vraiment embêté : Théodore ne les trahirait jamais et, de toute façon, il était bien trop amusé de la situation pour divulguer la moindre information. Draco savait de source sûre que, au contraire, Harry aurait préféré qu'il la divulgue, cette info…

D'ailleurs, le soir même, Théodore devait venir dîner chez eux. Elvis était excité à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne chez lui et Harry était bien content de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un sans se faire enguirlander juste avant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry, qui ne devait pas se trouver bien loin de là où il était. Accompagné de son hôtesse, Draco traversait les couloirs. Il n'en connaissait pas un seul, n'étant jamais allé dans cette partie du secteur. D'un autre côté, les sous-sols de la Sécurité s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol et s'y étendait de tous les côtés. A se demander comment les aurors parvenaient à se retrouver dans ce dédale…

Son hôtesse le laissa devant le bureau d'un auror qui devait le recevoir, à propos de l'affaire des hybrides. L'homme ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir sa porte et leur entretien dura une bonne demi-heure, avant que Draco ne soit lâché puis remonté à la surface sous la surveillance de la jeune sorcière lui servant de guide. Pendant le chemin, le médicomage tenta de capter la silhouette de son amant, mais il ne la vit jamais. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il ne partait pas en mission cette journée-ci…

C'était fou comme Draco se sentait libéré depuis que le Survivant vivait chez lui. Leurs soirées interdites à la boite de nuit lui manquaient un peu, certes, mais en réalité c'était surtout cet établissement qui lui manquait. Cependant, le blond possédait à présent ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : un avenir. Et cet avenir était à la fois constitué par Harry et par Elvis. La vie n'était pas toute rose, ils avaient déjà eu quelques disputes, mais rien qui ne pourrait entacher leur plaisir de se retrouver tous les deux.

Draco regagna Ste Mangouste. Il atterrit par le réseau de cheminée au sous-sol de la bâtisse et il dut remonter par l'ascenseur dans les étages, jusqu'à celui réservé à la recherche. C'était la pause déjeuner et il savait qu'il n'y aurait que peu de monde dans les couloirs, voire pas du tout. Draco était de ceux qui ne mangeaient que bien après les autres, évitant le raz-de-marée qui envahissait la cantine, ou alors dans leur laboratoire avec les apprentis, quand ils étaient là. Il ne fut donc pas déçu quand il sortit de l'ascenseur et découvrit un couloir silencieux et vide.

Un tel silence faisait du bien. L'affaire Harry Potter faisait toujours autant de boucan, surtout que Ginny Weasley avait enfin fait face et s'était plainte à la presse, ce qui n'était guère étonnant et plutôt compréhensible. Entre autres, elle accusait son fiancé de l'avoir trompée maintes fois et donnait de lui une image bien négative. Cela ne semblait nullement gêner le concerné, qui répondait alors aux journalistes que son ex-fiancée savait pertinemment qu'il la trompait et elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'en dissuader, pensant qu'il lui reviendrait naturellement. Et puis, c'était tellement facile de fermer les yeux et profiter de l'aura du Survivant…

Un soir, Harry avait confié à Draco qu'il n'aimait pas attaquer Ginny. Dans le fond, c'était lui qui était en tord, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui était pas fidèle : il découchait et ne la touchait plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait préféré laisser couler. A présent, elle jouait à l'épouse tragique, mais Harry refusait d'être le tyran.

Draco regardait à présent tout cela d'un œil indifférent, se disant juste que la société sorcière en serait toute retournée en apprenant que le grand Harry Potter fricotait avec un ancien mangemort. Cela risquait d'être amusant, dans le sens ironique du terme…

Soudain, Draco s'arrêta de marcher. Machinalement, il venait de tourner la tête sur sa gauche, à un croisement de couloir, et il vit alors Harry regarder le mur, ou plutôt, les petits écriteaux fixés à côté des portes des bureaux qui longeaient ce couloir. Abandonnant alors son idée de rejoindre le secteur de la recherche, il pivota sur le côté et s'avança vers son amant qui tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant venir. Harry lui fit un sourire quelque peu contrit.

« Bonjour, Draco. Dis, tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es perdu.

- Quelle perspicacité ! Je cherche Mr Pathos, en fait.

- Tu passes ton temps à parcourir des couloirs à ton boulot et tu n'es pas fichu de te retrouver ici ?

- Draco, s'il te plait ! »

Leurs voix résonnaient dans le couloir blanc et vide, mais cela ne gênait ni l'un ni l'autre, sachant pertinemment que personne n'était dans le coin. Sinon, ils ne se seraient pas permis de telles familiarités en public.

Draco lui fit signe de le suivre, ajoutant que le bureau de Mr Pathos n'était pas du tout dans le coin. De bonne grâce, Harry le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils parlèrent un peu sur le chemin : Harry demanda à son compagnon comment s'était passé son rendez-vous, qui en somme avait été assez rapide. L'auror aimait de moins en moins l'idée que son amant soit chargé d'étudier ces hybrides. Cependant, le médicomage n'avait guère le choix, et de toute façon, ça l'intéressait. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si l'idée que Harry risque sa vie dans des missions périlleuses lui plaisait beaucoup. A cet argument, l'auror préférait se taire.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans un couloir un peu plus large, toujours aussi blanc et aseptisé que les autres. Draco lui montra du doigt le fond du couloir, où se trouvait le bureau de son supérieur, Harry ne pouvait pas le louper.

« Merci Draco, c'est gentil. Tu retrouves travailler ?

- Oui, mes apprentis doivent passer, cet après-midi.

- A ce soir, alors. »

Harry tourna les talons et partit en direction du bureau. Draco eut un temps d'hésitation, les yeux posés sur les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant. Alors, poussé par une impulsion soudaine, il s'élança à sa suite et le saisit par les épaules, le faisant tourner sur le côté. Surpris, Harry se laissa faire, et il écarquilla les yeux quand Draco l'embrassa sur les lèvres, se penchant vers lui, ses mains encadrant son visage.

Et alors, le photographe appuya sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo.

_Clic_.

FIN

* * *

**Et oui c'est la fin. Merci de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir soutenue... Merci pour tout :)**

**Pensez à lire ma note et ma pub :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

.

Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ou l'épilogue de cette fic. Il n'y en aura pas, pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ensuite et je ne suis plus du tout en accord avec ce que j'ai écrit, donc je vais vous pondre un truc bâclé et sans intérêt qui va plus vous décevoir d'autre chose. Je préfère vous éviter ça :).

.

**EDIT :** Je réponds à la personne qui m'a laissé une review, en me posant une question mais sans me laisser d'adresse. La fin, elle a eu lieu au dernier chapitre. Certains voulaient un épilogue, mais je trouve que ça gâcherait la fic et en plus je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Donc, non, il n'y aura pas de suite.

.

Cela dit, ce message est destiné à tous mes lecteurs (pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, désolée).

En effet, j'ai décidé de fonder avec quelques copines le fanzine _Sectumsempra, mon amour ?_, un fanzine centré sur le HPDM. Comme dit dans mon message, dans le chapitre 7, nous serons donc présentes aux grandes conventions parisiennes de l'année 2012.

D'ici quelques jours, notre situation deviendra officielle et nous fonderons notre association (disons que c'est une questions de jours, quelques signatures et quelques papiers à envoyer à la préfecture, et ça roule). Cela dit, nous manquons quelque peu de fonds. Non, je ne viens pas ici pour vous demander de l'argent XD.

Je vous informe simplement que j'avais décidé de faire imprimer Existence, d'abord pour moi, puis pour quelques copines, afin d'alléger un peu le poids des frais de ports (qui ne sont pas donnés). Afin d'aider le financement du fanzine, et donc son lancement, j'ai pris la décision d'en imprimer quelques-uns de plus, pour tous ceux qui le désirent, et les bénéfices reviendront à l'association.

Donc, si cela vous intéresse d'ajouter Existence à votre bibliothèque, je vous invite à nous rejoindre soit sur notre page facebook ou notre forum, dont les adresses se trouvent sur mon profil, ou simplement de m'envoyer un MP (je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions).

.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette note.

Je suis vraiment désolée de polluer la fin de ma fic comme ça (surtout que je sais que j'en ai pas le droit...) mais je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être intéresser du monde. Encore une fois, mon but n'est pas de faire du bénéfices sur ces bouquins (cette fic a été écrite pour le plaisir et le restera !) mais d'aider au démarrage du fanzine. Donc il est évident que les sous n'iront pas directement dans ma poche. Évidemment, je ne force personne ! Mais si ça vous fait plaisir (autant qu'à moi XD), n'hésitez pas :).

Merci pour votre soutien et à très bientôt :)

Didi Gemini

.

**EDIT (2) :** C'est complètement hors sujet mais c'est réellement agaçant de recevoir ce genre de messages x). Je suis quelqu'un d'un minimum cultivé (ou, du moins, n'importe qui s'étant immergé dans ce monde yaoi et donc d'homosexualité doit savoir ce qui va suivre), donc je connais très bien la définition de pédéraste. Or, dans le contexte où j'ai écrit ce mot, c'était pour signifier une insulte, car aujourd'hui, être "pédé", c'est une insulte. A l'époque, ce n'était pas le cas. Fin de la parenthèse :)


End file.
